Pirate Of Her Heart
by Sweet.Crazy-DramaQueen
Summary: It was made, the pact: one week on the ocean then was marriage. A mystery that's left unsolved. She loved the sea, but was interrupted within the journey. Maybe she's going to stay afloat longer than she ever expected.
1. A deal

**A/N: Ano, welcome to my story. So, I think the title speaks for itself of what kind of story this is. A pirate one.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**I wish I did, but I don't. Only when flying space monkeys rules the earth I will own **_**Naruto. **_

_Pirate of Her Heart_

The view from up there was beautiful.

The port down below held many ships. The blue-green ocean that reached till over the horizon, the afternoon sun, high in the sky. People talking below, officers of the navy marine walking back and forth.

From her balcony, the view was always took her breath away. Of course it would be if you lived in the highest and almost the biggest house in this town.

The wind blew through her open balcony door, picking up long pink locks, fresh air of the sea going through her nostrils. Her eyes closed automatically, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the scent of the ocean. She was so very fond of hearing the waves hit the shore, to see how the ships make port, and to hear the happy sounds of men selling and buying merchandise below.

It isn't that late in the midday, probably one or two hours after noon.

She had just awoken, a bit late indeed, but every day, she stands on her balcony looking over the ocean. Her belly clenched by the sight the salted water alone, as she gazed down to the very small beach.

She loved the ocean, ever since she was young. It was an addiction. The smells, the sound, and the feeling of the water is better than anything she can imagine. It happened when she was little, one day when she was playing in the water and on the beach with her father. In the time when he was still home. It was her happiest memory.

She was a curious girl by nature and the straight horizon, showing that the ocean does not ever stop, makes the open blue sea a mysterious thing. And a dangerous one at that. That was the very main reason why her father wouldn't let her board a ship. There were dangerous people out there, killing and buccaneering other sailors.

Frankly, it was said to be hell on water, yet many still dared to make a living through it either way. The sea called has many men, a call that brought many to their death.

Every soul on earth has been told tales that sailing those waters wasn't safe for the lot of anyone, and if possible, making a career out of being a sailor wasn't recommended. As an honest man, you were respected and seen as someone strong and brave, yet a lot of the time, this was not the case.

And be assured that it was most surely not a place fit for women.

If you weren't killed by your own doing, your mutinying companions, or dangerous men convicted of piracy, then you would probably be killed some form of nature itself that comes along in the terms as hurricanes, storm and tornados.

Yes, the ocean was a deceiving and traitorous thing. Yet, this young woman loved every drop of it. It wasn't necessary the danger that attracted her to sail one day. Only the thought to see the untameable waves crash on each other, the splendid coloured fish swimming along with the ship and that, beyond that horizon, were new lands to discover, was what had her in such a spell.

Even though she heard stories about the cruel nature of men who broke the law at sea, she would love to set sails there one day. Just to feel the wind in her hair, and the spray of the sea. She dreamed about it, fantasized about it.

Not knowing what danger would wait upon her if she did.

You could say that this young woman, hardly twenty years old, was a naïve, innocent and beautiful, halfwit.

There was sudden knock.

Eyelids fluttered open and apple green bright eyes became visible. She blinked several times to get used to the blaring sun that was shining on her balcony door on her pale skin.

She didn't answer her room's door.

The expensive dark brown oak-wood door, which had many classic flowers carved in it, opened. "Milady." One of her many servants came in, bowing towards her back. She tend to remember all the servants her father chooses to hire to wait upon them and carry for the house. On days when she was utterly bored, she would wander in her house and she'll recognize every male and female servant they had.

They had the most housemaids than anyone would have in this town, they were the richest and she has know nothing else than a luxurious life where there was always someone at her aid. Every month or so, her father would order a handful of servants out of their household to make sure none would have the opportunity to plot thievery and steal the silverware or think of something to harm or kidnap his precious daughter.

She was her father's little girl. And most of the times, but not always, it annoyed her that he treated her as such. She came from a rich family with a known bloodline. Her father was archduke of Konohagakure and a confidant of the queen, and since the day that she was born she has been spoiled by getting everything her heart desired. Excepting till this very day, a ride on a ship. Oh, how she desired to go over the ocean and know new places that the world has to offer.

Yet, of course her father, the protective man he was, wouldn't let her go near it. Hells, he wouldn't allow her to leave the manor however times she wished to. Most days of her life she has been spending it indoors. Imagining how it would be to be a free woman and to go and stand where ever she pleases. His rule to stay between their walls didn't keep her from sneaking outside, though.

She couldn't blame her father, of course, for the way he is. Protective and all. Her mother died when she was very young. And her father would protect her at all times. He loved her, and she loves him. Even if she whished to be free, it was merely a dream.

The young woman slowly turned to the housemaid. Another wind blew through her balcony door. Her waist long hair flew in her face, over her shoulder and then hung back when the wind lay down.

"Your father is expecting you for a late lunch, milady."

"I had not known he has returned home."

"He arrived per just this morning, milady. Should I make you ready for the day?"

She nodded to the maid, who curtsied again and left her changing-room.

So her father had returned home at last. It has been two months and a fortnight ago since she has seen her father last.

He, because of his station in life, Duke of Konoha, was many times away, living and working his life at court. She never knew what her father exactly did within the walls of the palace, nor did she ever ask. She wouldn't understand what he does anyway. All that she knew, was that he was very close with the queen. And that's as much as she required to know. They were rich and the town knew very well who they were and what her father did.

Naturally, nobody would miss who she was. With her extraordinary hair colour, her bright emerald eyes and beauty, there was no person who didn't knew who she was the very moment they lay eyes on her.

The door opened itself this time and three male servants entered, holding each two buckets of warm water. The maid who called upon her earlier, followed. The servants curtsied their heads shortly to the young woman, who was still standing on her balcony, acknowledged them all. They went to her bathing-area. A white door at the south end of her room. You could hear water splashing in the tub, and a minute later, the three men came back out of her bathroom with empty buckets.

"Milady." They said in unison, bowing their head again in a cold manner. No need to show warm emotions to those who they work for.

"Your bath is ready milady." The housemaid said, eyes cast down like they ought to.

...

-o-

...

Her bath was magnificent, as it was every day. When she came out, she was lifted into a marvellous wine red dress on her maids had put ready for her. Usually it was ordered that more than one maid help her put her clothes on.

Her father demanded that they made her perfect for every appearance, that was how she has been brought up. Even if she isn't intending to go anywhere, one never knows who would pay visit, or when she suddenly has somewhere to be.

Her face was lightly made up. Her lips a simple pale pink, her lashes black and long, and a very light blush that almost seemed natural. Her hair was styled in tight curls according to the latest fashion. She was absolutely breathtaking. Always have been. A very pretty girl indeed.

After she was completely done, she went out of her grant changing-room. It was big enough for at least five families to live in and she was owner of it in her lonesome. It was a very handsome room with the walls being white and decorated with fine golden stripes.

She descended their curved staircase that would lead almost immediately to their foyer, with a diamond chandelier hanging up on the ceiling. It was a very subtle way in entrancing their visitors when they arrived on first sight.

She knew she had to be in the ballroom located at the west wing. Her father loved to be there. He would always stare at the great painting of her mother or out of the ceiling high windows. Soon she came at her destined place. Dark oak-wooded door, the same one she has as changing-room door, stopped her from entering the ballroom directly.

She took a deep breath, and knocked twice on the heavy door. She was taught that every door except her own was knocked upon.

It was good behaviour.

Maybe her father didn't answer or she didn't hear him, but she turned the knob of the big door anyway, and silently stepped in. As expected, her father was staring at the huge painting of her mother. When he heard the door close, his eyes wandered to his only daughter.

"Sakura-hime." He said softly.

"Father." She greeted and curtsied properly.

Her father, Lord Haruno, had a warm countenance. He was friendly to everyone but it was a practised friendliness. Lord Haruno was a complicated man of nature. He could be lovely and calm one day and overbearing and dramatic on others. There were also the days when he was home, when his thoughts were nothing but about her mother and the sadness that can overcome him was always painful to see.

But now, he was giving her one of his smiles that made her belly grow warm with feeling. A feeling of home. It felt nice and comforting. She loved to be in her father's presence, though they had their moments of conflicts. Too bad he always has to go and do his business with their queen.

"Sakura-hime, why are you so late still in your room at this hour?" His voice was as warm as his smile. His eyes seem to lighten up when he saw her.

"Nothing, father, I was just enjoying the view from my room." She smiled back. A smile almost similar as her parent.

"Come, let's get that lunch shall we?" He beckoned her to follow him into one of their dining room.

They had three dining-rooms in total. And the one they were about to dine in, was her father's favourite dining-room. The walls were white with a hint of gold. Large candle sticks hanging on the walls. Another chandelier, much bigger then at the stairs, hanging on the ceiling, right above the long glassed table. They were one of the only and first people who owned such a table entirely made of glass. They was very proud of this table. Their guests who would visit them, would dine in here always struck in awe at the finery of their dining room.

They sat down in the soft chairs; her father at the head, Sakura at his right.

"I didn't expect you home today father. How come so suddenly?"

"I know, I usually announce my arrival by corresponding, but I just wanted to surprise you. Come to think of it, it would have been wise if I did, then I wouldn't have to wait for you to be dressed and you would be ready upon my arrival." He winked at his daughter, who flashed him a smile back.

"That and Our Highness, Godaime-sama, sent me back home. Very fortunate, indeed. She wasn't in any need of my servers for the moment and she remembered that I have an exceedingly beautiful baby girl at home."

"Father, I'm hardly a baby girl anymore. I'm one-and-twenty."

"I know Hime, and that is exactly why Godaime-sama her good gracious, has sent me home."

Two servants came in with fresh fruit and all sorts of bread. They put two golden goblets in front of them, pouring them with wine. White for her father and red for Sakura. She didn't like white. The servants bowed for them and made their way back to where they came from.

Sakura grabbed some white corned bread and some fruit and quietly began to eat. Her father was watching her.

"Father, I cannot eat if you are staring at me like that."

Lord Haruno kept silent for a moment. "You look so much like your mother." He stated just above a whisper.

Sakura sighed. She should've known that if her father was staring in that very manner, he was thinking of her mother.

Lot has claimed that Sakura looked like her. Lady Haruno Sayuri. They said she was a beautiful, kind woman who never raised her voice louder than a whisper of a wind, was shy at times and was adored everywhere she went. Much like Sakura herself. Her character was a lot like her mother's, as was her told, yet in a lot of ways she was not. Sakura had a temper and some changing swings in between her mood that her mother wouldn't dare to have, or so they said.

She never knew her mother. She passed away when she was merely a toddler. If she was ever to stand before Sakura now, she would only recognize her by the painting her father owned of her in the ballroom.

"Father, please, can we talk about any subject else right now?" She pleaded. She would not look her father in the eye. She knew that if she did, her heart would ache at the particular sadness present there. It always broke her.

"But of course." He said softly. "That reminds me," He told her, trying to sound a little bit more upbeat, "Your twenty-second birthday is coming up."

"Father, that is at least over four months."

"I do know. But I think time has come for you to-" He halted quite ungraciously. He wanted to continue his sentence but his own better thoughts cut him short.

At this moment Sakura shot a look up to him. "Time has come for what, exactly?"

His gaze was cast down on the glazed table guiltily. He grabbed his golden goblet and took a sip of his white wine.

"Father…"

"I think it's time for you to settle, Hime."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Define settle."

"You should be getting married, Hime." He blurted quickly.

"Pardon?" She rose from her chair, her voice rising with her. "You want me to do what?"

"You're of age. And it's time for you to get a husband, have some children and have your own home."

"But father, I do not want to get married. I have yet things I want to do!" She couldn't believe her father wants her settled. She's just 21 years old. It was the proper age, yes, but too early for her to be hunting for a husband.

"And what is it exactly that you have yet wanted to do?" He wouldn't meet her eyes. He knew that those emerald orbs would burn with such a ferocity that could have him crumbling any second. He'd spoiled her too much. He can't deny her, not his Sakura-hime. Yet, he had to. She wouldn't settle with her life if he doesn't tell her if not command her.

Sakura absolutely did not want to marry now. She saw how other women depended their entire lives, their very being, on their husbands. A good husband takes care of his family, and one who doesn't drags his family with him. More than one occasion has she heard it happening.

That's not how she wanted to be. She wanted to learn of the world, become a healer if her inferior sex allowed it, earn her own money and help people. She has had a good education, had a tongue for several languages, could play the piano and harp, and write with the most neatest hand than any other poet one would ever meet. But all this wouldn't be of any good at all once she's married. Except for impressing the suitors in persuading an engagement for her virtue.

It wasn't fair. How could a woman not be whomever she desired to be in life? Why would her gender not be allowed to work like men? Independence was a good fortuned privilege men was blessed with, instead of being bare foot and with a pregnant belly in a snap of a finger.

"I want to know the world, father. I'd like to see and go over the great sea and-"

"That, you absolutely will not, Sakura." Lord Haruno stopped her right there. A seriousness in his tone kept him from calling her at his favourite honorific.

"Why not, father?" Sakura was surprised that her father raised his voice at _her_.

He did not like her talking about voyages via the sea, he never did. Last time it was once, when she was 15, and her father didn't, no _wouldn't_, even let her come near a ship. He was not to be argued about it anymore. He was determined not to let his only daughter go sail pass the dreadful and dangerous place as the seas, like she wanted to so badly.

Ever since, she has never brought it up again.

"You hear what goes about out there. All those poor people indeed, who gets killed without the slightest remorse and never to been seen again. You hear of those _pirates_." He hissed the word with such a venom, Sakura wondered when her father was able to say it in so an indecent way.

He was right, nevertheless. All those tales of pirates that sail the seven seas, and pilfer and purge other ships until their black guts are satisfied. It didn't scare her away. No, that it did not. She was stubborn and a little too nerved of character, yet it was her dream. She didn't desire a whole world journey. All she wanted was a look other than this place she was born and raised in. She was just sick and tired of this town. She was sick of Konohagakure.

"Father, I just want to go away from here. The world has more to offer than Konoha alone. I'd like to experience that before I give up my word and duty to a husband and be settled here for the rest of my life." Her voice went soft by the end.

"It is much too dangerous Sakura. You could get killed."

"You seem not to understand. Everywhere I go could be dangerous father! I can be on my way and walk off that staircase that we own, slip, break my neck and die! I cannot live in fear forever. _You_ cannot let me live in fear forever!"

Lord Haruno was quick with his retort. "Heaven forbid child, you say such a thing! You can't compare being in the house with being out there!"

"Why are you so afraid of letting me go, huh? Why won't you ever let me board a ship? It's not like you have ever been on one before! As if you have been anywhere at all before! You were always here, away from your own home, playing this right hand of Tsunade!"

"You will watch your mouth, young lady. Do not impugn Our Highness by addressing her in that indecent manner!" Her father showed her a vicious glare that hurt her more than she would have liked to admit.

"She is the only one important enough for you. The queen, the queen, the queen! How many times are you in your own house? You know nothing about me! Not one thing at all. I would love to go to the sea! You know not how much I love anything! But I daresay you know the queen's favourite colour from the top of your head!"

Lord Haruno's eyes softened upon hearing her words, knowing that she was partly, if not entirely, right. He has been barely there as a father for her. Yet he was constantly present for the Godaime. "You have got to understand that I'm mostly away for us. For you."

"For me?" She questioned disbelievingly. "How would that be for me?"

"You think that in this manor you're living in, is for free?" Said he calmly, though one could hear the suppressed anger in his words.

Sakura paused. "Please father," She began again, almost begging him. "I just want to live, before I give my life to a husband and children."

"On sea?" He was delayed a moment. "No."

"But father-!"

"No!" His eyes were furious. Just like his tone was showing. "You are not, I repeat _not_, going to step one foot on a ship! That is my word."

Sakura couldn't believe that her father would deny her this. She could feel the tears welling in her emerald eyes.

"Fine!" Came her yelled response. Her vision already blurry by the time she sprung out of her seat. "Then I will not ever marry." She turned on her heel, and left the dining room.

She let the salty tears drip out of her eyes, not able to hold them hidden any longer. She stormed into her room, and took the stairs by two steps at a time. She was taught not to take a step so wide, it was un-lady like.

"Rin!" She cried, while running up the stairs. She needed her now. She repeated calling for her most trusted servant-in-waiting when she was at the door of her room.

A rather small young lady walked around the corner to her. Her face was a blank stoic without a hint of emotion. Her hair black was as coal and her eyes darker than the night sky itself. Her maid uniform was dull colour of grey with white.

"Milady." She addressed coldly. It was as if she wasn't effected nor cared much that Sakura was sobbing.

"Yamanaka Ino, get her here." She blubbered from her position on her bed.

"Right away, milady." Rin curtsied.

Sakura buried her head in her soft pillow and continued sniffling.

...

-o-o-

...

"Sakura?" The low voice of Yamanaka Ino came from the other side of her door.

She didn't answer as her head was still buried into her pillow. Her dark brown oak wood door opened. Revealing a slim female, about same age, with silver blond hair and baby blue eyes in a pretty face.

"Sakura." She repeated when she saw the pink haired young woman lying in her bed all curled up face down. She sighed and went to sit on her soft bed with her. "Poor dear, what is of the matter, Sakura? It seems that I had to come here because of an emergency, indeed." She looked down to her. Sakura didn't move but she knew she was awake.

"Ino," Sakura's voice, broken and muffled, hiccupped. "I… I…."

"You what, Sakura?" Ino combed Sakura's waist long hair with her fingers, that was first neatly pinned up and curled, now spread about her because she of tossing and turning on her bed.

Sakura lifted herself slightly off the bed, glancing up at Ino. The blond knew there had to be something going since she was called by one of Haruno's household maids.

"Ino, my father… he wants me to… g-get married."

The blond gasped silently. He has returned home? By the looks of it, they surely quarrelled and made Sakura unhappy about her father's decision that she has to get married. She knew this day would come.

"Then, why aren't you happy about it? You wouldn't believe how many girls wants to be the proper age to be settled in life."

"I have no wish at all to get married." Sakura said softly, looking at her balcony door that was currently closed.

"Why not?"

"Because I- I want to live my own life. I want to have an adventure before I give myself away."

"By going on sea." It wasn't a question. Ino looked through the balcony door. To the view of the ocean that was just plainly beautiful.

"Not only that."

Ino whipped her head to Sakura. Frowning confusedly at her. "Your dream is to go on sea, what else do you want?"

"If I had to marry… I'd do it for love."

Ino understood what she was saying. Marriage was an arranged business by their parents. It was what would be best for both parties. Happiness in a marriage was a fortune very few families were blessed with. Love had nothing to do with it. People wed each other, but they were completely stranger to one another. Those who married for love was a rare occasion and were definitely the lucky ones.

"Sakura, you know that-"

"Yes, I know Ino. I do so very much love my father, I do, and I would do anything to keep him happy. But I deserve happiness as well. I do not want to marry some stranger who I meet a month or two before my wedding. That is not just. And if he wants me to be happy, he will let me find my own love." Her gaze was stuck to the balcony door. She longed to be out there. It was her freedom.

"Sakura, your father would never!"

"He has to let me go. I want to see more than Konoha. And more I will."

"Sakura, you dimwit, use your head. You know it is exceedingly dangerous out there. With all those sea storms and pirates. What if you meet one of them, you could be brutally killed or maybe worse." Ino did keep looking at the side of the pink haired woman's face.

"It's not like I want to go sail the seven seas, Ino. I just want to go out there, even if it is for once." She pointed to the ocean's straight horizon. A smirk grew on her beautiful pale face. "Besides, it is not like I cannot defend myself. It was my own father's choice to give me sword lessons."

Ino blinked. "But they are pirates, there're no better sword fighters out there than them!"

"How do you know I didn't reach their level?" She turned her face to her best friend. "I've been taught since I was six years old!"

Ino gave her a disapproval look. "Why will you not understand that it's-"

"Dangerous. Yes, so I have heard." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because it is!"

"I want to go to the closest island, Kirigakure. That is not far from here."

Sakura stood up from her bed and walked to her balcony. Opening her glass door to feel the wind blow against her face. The smell of the fresh sea filling her all over again like it does every day. Hearing the sounds of all the gulls squealing in the air brought a smile to her face like no other.

"Sakura that's a two days travel from here." Ino wanted to smack her best friend on her head. Has she lost her marbles?

"It's the closest island from Konoha, the others are a week or a month travelling." Sakura eyed the people below with a depressed sigh.

The fisherman was selling his fresh catch, the women were buying calicos, linens and cloths, and children were playing and running around on the docks. How she envied them, to be able to be one of them.

"Your father wouldn't ever let you go." Ino pointed out the obvious.

Sakura knew her father wasn't going to let her. If her father was astute, and he very much was indeed, then he would let her do this. If only for these two days. "I know." She stated softly.

Her eyes went up to the sun. It was late in the afternoon. Her father did just come today and they were already quarrelling. She didn't like when her father and her would have problems. But this was her giving up her dreams for good. Once she's married she can't ever hope to get the freedom she desired. To taste it for just a second. Just a moment. And if she marries, all of her dreams will just be that. Dreams.

A knock came at her door.

"Please, come in." Ino spoke for her. In a world where she and Sakura were hardly acquainted, she would have not dared to be so domesticated in Sakura's house. This was not the case, fortunately.

They have known each other since childhood. Their manors were neighbours of the other. Ino was just like Sakura, coming from a wealthy respective family. Ino's father was also a courtier and one of the queen's counsellors. Their family also owned some lands in Konoha.

It was one day when they were merely children, they were both in their park garden. They were wondering off when they met. Ino's parents and Sakura's governesses was worried till their bones when they were unable to find the two children, but when found they were playing neatly with each other at the border of their parks. They were inseparable ever since.

A servant had walked in bowing her head for both of them. "Lady Yamanaka," She greeted Ino before turning to Sakura. "Milady, your father wishes your presence down below."

Sakura turned from the balcony to the maid. "Say to him that I'll be right there."

The servant quietly gasped when she saw Sakura. Her made up face all smudged by tears. Yet she only bowed and turned back.

"What now, Sakura?" The blond asked softly.

Sakura walked to her bathroom to clean her face. "I have an idea." She said from there. The sound of water splashing reached Ino's ears with that.

"I hope it's a wise one." Ino replied back.

"It is. This will benefit both my father and I." She told her, still in her bathroom.

Ino sighed. "You do remember all the tales that goes around of men who died at sea, right? Not to forget all those mystic sea creatures."

"Of course I do and there's no such thing as mystic sea creatures, Ino. They're told to frightened men." Sakura walked back in her room. Her face clean of all the smudged make up.

"And you should be frightened alright. All those cursed men terrorizing fair sailors."

"Ino, don't think that way. You will jinx it."

Said female sighed. "I think I should get going. Inform me how it went with your father. Give him my regards, ok?" Ino raised from Sakura's bed, heading for her door to leave her friend's manor.

"I will." She flashed her best friend a smile. Turning back to the view from her balcony when Ino shut Sakura's door behind her.

The ocean seems so serene and peaceful.

'_How in the world does something like that be as dangerous as everybody seem to warn me? There's nothing for as far the eye could reach that's so awful about it. Many secrets that the ocean seems to have, yet none of them will be ever revealed. And that's the beauty of the sea._'

Sakura sighed. Her father the archduke Lord Haruno was still waiting for her.

...

-o-o-o-

...

"Father." Sakura announced softly to her father that she came in. He was now in his study. It was his second favourite place in the manor.

"Sakura-hime." He called her that again. She knew that her father has calmed down but that didn't mean she was forgiven.

He stood up from behind his reading-desk, with a book in his hands. "Listen, I know your greatest desire is to go… out there." He glanced to the window. "And all I want is for you to be happy. But surely you must know how-"

"Father, I would like to offer you a proposition."

Lord Haruno raised an eyebrow. "A proposition?" He echoed. His eyes narrowing a bit at her tone. "What might that be?"

Sakura took a breath. "You let me go to Kirigakure for a week, and I… will marry anyone you want me to wed."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Let you go on sea…? For a week?" He asked slowly.

"No, you let me travel to Kirigakure and I will return within a week. Then I'll marry the one _you_ choose that will be a perfect match for me." She braced herself. She knew the price of this.

A week to Kirigakure, via a ship, for marrying someone she barely knows. Even if it isn't for love.

It'll be worth it. That, she was already aware of.

"I'm not letting you go to the Kiri alone."

Sakura suppressed a smile. If her father said that, then it's almost certain that she's allowed to go.

"Of course not father, you'll come with me and let someone watch over me at all times." Sakura's emerald eyes brightened with every passing second. "I am returned in a week, father. And you could seek for a proper husband even there."

"I don't trust the men of Kirigakure."

"If you say so, father." Sakura began to smirk. Knowing very well that he accepted her proposition.

"Fine then, we'll leave next week. I will arrange a ship with a loyal crew."

Sakura grinned happily. "Thank you, father! Thank you!" She chirped, hugging her father tightly.

"Only for your best, Sakura-hime." He hugged her back.

...

-o-o-o-o-

...

The week went by painfully slow. It was one day before their departure.

She already had packed many dresses for Kirigakure. Her father had so also packed to go. He had arranged a beautiful ship and even a nice inn to accommodate in. Thanks to his connections.

She was anxious to leave, she just couldn't wait till it's morning. Ino would come and wave her goodbye at the docks.

The servants were free for the six days they were to be gone, only to tend the house again for their return the last day.

It was dusk and Sakura was staring out of her balcony to the setting sun. She loved seeing it. She has seen it many times in her life, but it always took her breath away. She could count on the dot when the sun will disappear behind the horizon and leave the sky painted with the colours of orange, pink and red. She couldn't wait until she can see it when she's on a ship, sailing on the horizon itself.

This must be a dream coming true. She was telling herself every passing minute. Sometimes even pinching herself in the arm to check if she wasn't asleep or anything.

...

-o-o-o-o-o-

...

A loud knock came from the manor's white entrance door. A servant opened it. "May I help you?" He asked politely to a young man.

"Yes, I have an urgent message for His Excellency Lord Haruno." He told the servant.

"Of course." The servant took the sealed letter, paid the messenger, and took it to his master.

Sakura saw the young man ran off on his brown horse from their estate.

At least an hour or two later, when it was already dark outside, stars reflecting in the water, and Sakura was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Sakura-hime, are you dressed?" She heard her father's voice came from the other side of her door.

Finally released of the corset and in her undergarments, she slipped on a robe. "Uh, enter." She confirmed when she had her satin robe around her person.

Lord Haruno opened his daughter's changing-room door. She was standing in front of her bed.

"Sakura-hime, I have news to tell you."

'_Uh-oh._' She thought. The way of his voice and how he wouldn't look her in her eyes, she knew that what she's going to hear isn't very good.

"Yes?" She asked unsure.

"I… I've been called to return back to Godaime-sama's palace." He said timidly.

"What?" Sakura yelled out.

"I'm sorry, Hime. But I cannot accompany you on your voyage."

"Father, everything's ready, everything's set. I want to go." Sakura could already feel the sting of her tears. She really hated this. She waited her whole life to finally leave, and then this comes up.

"I know, Hime. That's why I have turned to a personal escort to protect you."

Sakura looked up in complete surprise.

"Y-you're still letting me go?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we've made a pact, haven't we?"

Sakura broke a smile. "I can still go." She squealed. "Yes." She jumped up.

Lord Haruno grinned at her. "Yes, and that is why I want to introduce you to someone."

Sakura stood still. Raising an perfectly define pink eyebrow with that.

"Follow me." He turned back, out of her room.

Sakura quickly followed her father towards the main hall.

A tall young man she'd never seen in her life stood there. He looked quite strong and was slightly intimidating. His arms crossed over his chest, eyes strong and rather cold. They were brown, dark short hair and he was clad in nothing but black. Her father went to stand next to him. He was a few inches shorter than him. And Sakura felt like a toddler compared to this man.

"Sakura-hime, this is Midori Michi. He'll be your escort for the journey." Lord Haruno shot a little smile towards his daughter.

This Michi person nodded his head shortly, in a form of curtsy.

"Lady Haruno-san, an honour to meet you." His voice was a little slight. It sounded forced.

"Please, call me Sakura." She gave him a polite smile.

He didn't reply back. He only eyed her.

"He will be here at the morning and will bring you personally to the docks."

Sakura's eyes flew to her father. "Aren't you bringing me there?"

"I am sorry Hime, but I need to be with the queen as soon as possible." His voice went low, truly sad that he couldn't wave her goodbye. But it's his duty, the queen needs him, so he has to be there.

"Of course." Sakura cast her eyes down. Knowing that his work is important. He couldn't make time for something as stupid as waving her off.

Heck, he was serving the queen. The Godaime. That's one of his most important priorities.

Lord Haruno kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep Hime. You will need your rest."

She nodded. He turned with this Michi person away while she went back to her bedroom.

It doesn't exactly matter that her father wasn't coming along, or that this Midori Michi man was breathing behind her neck. The important thing now is that she was going through the ocean to Kirihagakure. That was all that mattered.

...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

...

Thank Kami-sama for the morning came soon. She was up before the maid could wake her.

She ordered the servants to make her ready quickly and stormed through the dining hall to break her fast. She wore a new white dress her father has giving her as a guilt present.

Michi wasn't accompanying them when they were breaking this fast; she wondered where he stayed last night or when he would come to escort her through her little vacation.

Her father had to leave early; it didn't matter though, because she had to go to the docks early too. It still was a two days trip and the sooner they leave, the sooner they will arrive at Kiri.

A carriage was ready for her and her luggage. At least ten minutes later, they arrived at the dock.

There stood Ino and Michi. Michi had a bag in his right hand.

Sakura stepped out of the carriage without Michi giving her a hand when stepping out. He only took all her luggage.

"I hope that in that huge forehead of yours you know what you are doing, Sakura." Ino whispered in her ear when she hugged her.

"Indeed I am." Sakura assured her, when Ino pulled back.

"Who is he?" Ino's eyes shifted to Michi and back.

"He's my escort. My father would have not let me go without him." She rolled her eyes.

"Your father did well." Ino whispered back.

Sakura glared a little at her, when suddenly a man's voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Lady Haruno Sakura?" He asked, his brown eyes had exhaustion in them.

"Yes?" Sakura answered.

"The ship is ready for your arrival, Lady Haruno-san." The man pointed to a large caramel coloured ship that stood quart a mile into the sea.

Sakura gasped. "Oh Kami-sama, she's beautiful." She breathed. "What's her name?" She asked the man without losing the ship out of sight.

"Nanami." He said. "It means; Seven seas."

"I'm going to Kiri with that?" Sakura couldn't believe it; the ship was beautiful, huge and had the most unusual colour.

"Yes, Lord Haruno-san arranged that you'll be travelling on one of the fastest ships we got. And Nanami is just that." The man explained.

Sakura blinked.

"Now, if you would be so kind, milady." He caught back Sakura attention to get her into a boat that will take them to the actual ship.

"I will have to leave now, Ino." Sakura turned to give her best friend a hug.

Ino had worried all written over her face. "Promise me that you'll be home safely."

Sakura gave her a warm smile, similar to her father's. "I promise."

They gave each other one last hug, then Sakura stepped into the waggling boat with the assistance of the man. Michi stepped in quietly with her luggage in his hands.

"Bon voyage!" Ino waved.

"Goodbye Ino-pig!" Sakura waved back with a playful grin.

"Oh! I'll get you back forehead!" She yelled back.

...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

...

The ship, Nanami, was very handsome indeed. It was incredible big and an absolute dream for Sakura.

As soon as she set foot on deck, she was greeted by the whole crew. Sailors, young and old greeted her friendly with a wave, a smile, or a bow.

She expected them to be in some kind of sailor's uniform, like the officers she sees walking around the village. She heard stories about loyal crewmen, and that they all wore the same except for the captain.

But they were not, they were in their own selective clothes that weren't impressive at all.

Michi was right behind her with her luggage, looking quite cold to everyone on the deck.

After a moment of greetings by the crew, a man with a pipe, dressed in dark blue waistcoat and a head with white hair, walked towards Sakura and Michi. He had a warm character, his eyes twinkling like small, shining like stars. He had a white beard that matched his hair, and he was a little overweight.

"Good day Lady Haruno. Welcome on board on Nanami. I'm her captain, Hoshi Kaito, at your service." His voice sounded like he was having fun all the time. He made a little bow as he introduced himself.

"Good day to you as well, Hoshi-san. Call me Sakura, if you please. This is really a beautiful ship." She smiled warmly to the captain.

Kaito smiled just as warmly back, you couldn't clearly see his lips, they were hidden beneath his white beard, but by the look of the pipe moving up and his eyes becoming more smaller then they already were, Sakura knew that he was smiling.

"I could say that the same about her. Lord Haruno-san wanted the best of the best for his daughter. Or so he claimed."

"Yes, my father can be a little... expressive like that. But I am sure I can trust your word on that, Hoshi-san." Then she noticed that she wasn't having manners. "I'm sorry, may I introduce to you; Midori Michi, my escort for this journey."

Michi blinked slowly at the old man.

Kaito grabbed his pipe from his lips and eyed Michi with a hint of joy in his little brown orbs. "Fine young man, if I may say that. But I don't think he'll be a problem to me crew, does he?"

"I can assure you, he will not." Sakura gave the captain a sincere smile. She liked this old man; he was friendly just like the crew of this beautiful ship.

"Good then." Kaito turned to the crew. "Make ready to deport, and set off to Kirigakure." He shouted to them.

"Ai, captain!" They called in unison, running back and forth to begin their little journey to Kiri.

Kaito turned back to the pink haired young woman. "You can settle in my cabin, Miss. I hope it's comfortable enough." He stated with a smile. "Is this young man joining you?"

Sakura looked back to Michi. "Oh no, he's-"

"I'll take a cabin closest to hers." Michi rudely stated.

"Of course." Kaito said with his ever pleasant smile.

He leaded Sakura and Michi behind deck. The captain's cabin was amazing. Of course, so was the whole ship.

You could see the ocean through the large window in the back of the cabin, and so; Konoha. Sakura smiled, from here she could see a glimpse of her white manor on the high hill.

Michi put all her luggage down next to the small, it wasn't more than three.

"If you excuse me, milady Haruno-san." Michi bowed and turned on his heel before Sakura could say anything. The captain and Sakura were left alone.

"What a stiff anchor, don't you agree?" Kaito said, stifling a laugh.

"Yes, but my father insisted of him escorting me to Kiri." She answered, looking out of the window to Konoha. Going further away with every passing minute.

"Your father is a protective one, isn't he?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Well, I'll be just alike if I had to protect such a pearl as yourself." He smiled again to her.

She was thankful for the compliment the captain gave her. Although she was already used to hear such comments. After all, she was admired wherever she went.

The captain bowed to her, bid her a good day and journey, and turned back to the deck.

Sakura sighed heavily. She couldn't believe she was finally on a ship, on the ocean. She's so going to enjoy every bit of this journey. Nothing can ruin this for her now.

...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

...

They were already three candle marks fully on sailing. Sakura was on deck looking over the horizon. Nobody was bothering her and she wasn't bothering them. Michi was close but at a safe distance of her. Giving her some privacy. She did wish that her father or Ino would have joined her. She was rather lonely. But she knew that Ino's parents wouldn't let her come with on this journey. Also they thought that the sea was a dangerous place and it wasn't fit for a lady. Ino didn't even have to ask to know what her answer would be. And besides that, the blond was afraid of coming _on_ a ship, let alone sailing the sea.

Sakura shoved the feeling of loneliness aside. This would be her only opportunity to ever set a foot on a ship, because as soon as she's back home, her father would probably already have a husband for her.

The only company she can afford here was the captain. She didn't dare to talk to a crew member. Too afraid that if she did, they will lose their concentration and forget about his work he has to do on this wonderful ship.

And Michi, whom she wouldn't utter a word to, was too quiet and looked too cold. Some escort. Her father could've searched a more pleasurable company so she wouldn't be all too lonely.

Sakura shook her head. She has to forget about everybody here and get lost at the amazing sight. It was late in the afternoon, the ocean was so clear that she could see thousands of fish swim under the surface. She smiled at them. Loving to see how the nature under water is so free.

...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

...

Night came easily enough. She wished she could be travelling more days aboard of the Nanami. One more day and she will have arrived at Kiri.

The full moon gave light to the dark blue sky. It's reflection seen on the now black water, accompanied by many twinkling stars. Sakura was still on deck, Michi not all too far from her. The whole day, he didn't leave her side, not once.

The deck was empty now except for her and Michi. It was so quiet on the ship at night. The only thing that made sound was the water hitting the ship below.

"Lady Haruno-san." Michi's cold voice broke the silence. Sakura whipped her head to her escort.

"Yes?"

"It is late. It's better if you turn in." He deadpanned.

Sakura didn't want to go, but she wouldn't go against him, afraid of what he might do. She only nodded and headed to her chosen cabin.

"Ahoy, ship in view!" The man in the from on top of the mast yelled.

The captain clearly heard it from where he was because he too came on deck. Looking up to man in the crows nest.

"What colours?" Kaito asked.

"None, captain!" The man yelled back.

"Not good." Kaito muttered. But Sakura could hear him anyway. "All hen's on deck!" He screamed, stomping with his feet to wake the crew up from below. He kept repeating that until all men were on in front of him. Standing in a straight line waiting for the captain's orders.

"Listen mates, a ship is nearing and she's isn't wearing any colours. Prepare everything if they might be the wrong mates."

"_Uh-oh..._" The crew muttered.

Sakura heard it all; a frightening feeling went through body.

"Ah, we don't know who they are," Kaito calmed them down. "And if they any sort of ill company, we will be ready for them."

"It is best that you should go into your cabin, Lady Haruno." Michi said behind Sakura. Already leading her towards the back of the deck. This wasn't the talk to be heard by ears of lady.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to him. Her emerald eyes were set on the ocean looking for a ship.

And a ship she saw indeed. It was far from them but she still could make out that it was huge, much bigger then the one she's sailing on now. And it was coming closer. Fast.

Michi pushed her into the cabin.

"Stay in here, Miss." He stated. Closing the cabin door behind her.

Panic was rising in her body.

What if they were pirates? Would they kill her? A woman? Would they kill the crew? Would she live to see another day?

She began pacing in the captain's cabin. Her white dress swaying with every move she made. A long curled pink lock fell over her shoulder. She looked out the window. She didn't saw the ship. Where did it go?

Outside the cabin, there were yelling of crewmen and the captain. Hard footsteps running and walking over the deck.

Fear and agony coursed through her when she heard someone scream; "_FIREEEEE_!"

The yell was followed by a large 'Boom'.

Sakura's breath hitched.

If they were attacking then for sure they were enemies.

The canons of the Nanami were fired, and she truly felt hopelessly afraid when the ship trembled. It was hit by another cannonballs of the enemy.

Screams of men reached her ears, guns and canons were fired, and she was in the captain's cabin hiding.

She prayed to Kami that those people would go away and leave them be. Although she knew very well that the chance for that happening is unlikely.

"_CHARGE_!" Someone had yelled.

The sounds of swords being pulled out of sheets ringed her ears and her blood had run cold when those swords were being clashed to one another.

Weapons were fired. More screaming came.

What was happening out there?

She didn't dare to go and watch. It was for her own safety and Michi commanded her to stay in. He would protect her.

"Oi, ye mind of letting me thru?" A male voice sounded from a right outside her cabin's door.

"I can't let you go in here." That was Michi. He was talking to this person.

"Oh, really no?"

A gun shot.

Sakura screamed, a body fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh, Kami-sama…." She whispered. Backing away from the door. "Help…" She breathed out.

Her back hit the window.

As the time suddenly went in a slow rate, she saw how the doorknob of her cabin slowly turned.

'_Please let it be Michi._'

Sakura couldn't breathe anymore, no amount of oxygen went through her throat.

The door was opening agonizing slow.

A young man with a wide grin stood at the door.

His eyes a sapphire forget-me-not that had the ocean in shame. His blond locks, the colour of the burning sun, was messy and a bit on the long side. He was tall; she could see that much from her position. His teeth and gum were flashed as he grinned even wider when he saw her. Sakura felt a horrible stab of fright in her abdomen.

Somehow, in this most excruciating moment, a thought had struck her. This man looked particularly familiar. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't exactly put a finger on who.

Her mind was quickly brought back as her bright green eyes wandered to his hands. He had a long silver sword in his right hand, the tip covered with blood, and a black revolver in his left.

She knew that was the same revolver that was fired just a moment ago, as the smoke still came out of it from shooting the hot bullet.

Sakura looked behind the male, to the ground.

There she saw the dead body of Michi.

Her eyes spread and a hand flew to her lips in a gasp when seeing her escort, lying in his own pool of blood simply like that on the floor. She could quickly see behind the blonde male, on the deck, the crewmen of Nanami busy with fighting other strangers Sakura had never seen before.

"Wha's do we have he'e?" The blonde said, his grin widen at seeing her frightening state.

His accent thickened by the amusement in his voice.

Sakura was unable to talk, or even breathe. She only stared, in pure fear, to the blonde young man.

"A woman on board o' a ship? All in 'er lonesies?" His eyebrow rose. His head quickly looked over his shoulder. "Or did me kill yer hubbie just now?" A smirk appeared on his features.

If Sakura wasn't in this state she would've admit to herself that he was quite a handsome male.

"Yer a fine picture, love, me's got to admit. What's be ye name, sweetheart?" He asked in a slow husky voice.

She didn't answer, but only pressed herself more against the window. As if trying to go right through it to escape, but knowing very well that she couldn't go anywhere.

"Ne? Cat got ye tongue, aye?" His smirk grew.

Ocean blue orbs shining at seeing her form. "Pink hair, eh? Neva seen that before. I think teme's gonna like ye." He sheeted his black revolver in his belt and raised his sword.

"Come here, doll-face, come with me quietly and slow." His ever presence smirk grew a bit wider. Taking a step to her.

"No, stop!" She yelled.

"So ye do have a tongue? That's great princess, but yer comin' wid me anyhow." The blond took another step.

"Stay away from me!"

He grinned, pacing to her and claiming her body to his own. She started to scream but it was for no use. Nobody was hearing her, nobody even saw her. The crewmen outside were fighting for themselves and her escort was dead.

The male grabbed her arm, and Sakura struggled against his grip. He was too strong, he wouldn't let go as he tried to drag her out of the cabin.

"Get off me! Get off me!" She screamed and struggled. Scratching and pinching him. Trying her best not to get dragged away by this blonde pirate.

"No way, dolly." He stated. Grabbing her waist and lifted her over her shoulder out of the cabin, like some bag of flour.

"Help! Noooo! LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed her lungs out, nobody came to help. Nobody paid attention.

The deck was loud and busy. Men were running, fighting and killing.

Blooded swords were clashing against each other. Canons were still fired. People were screaming and revolvers were reloaded.

The men of Nanami were in duel for life and death against these pirates of the other unknown ship.

"Oi, Neji!" The blonde young man who was carrying Sakura over his shoulder called out to someone. "Where's Sasuke-teme?"

"Everybody retrieve!" Someone yelled, followed by a loud bark of a dog.

The male under her growled something under his breath.

She quickly lifted her head and looked around. Only seeing that many men of the Nanami were lifeless on the deck. And a lot of men she'd never met before were standing straight, gazing at her.

Sakura took this opportunity to struggle on the blonde's shoulder. Swinging herself off of him. She fell on the deck, flat on her butt.

'_I have to get away from here._'

"Unfortunately, you're not going anywhere." Someone's monotone, hard voice said behind her.

She knew it wasn't that blond male. She would recognize his voice by now. No, this was somebody else.

And before she herself knew it, someone had pressed her hard at the back of her neck.

In that same minute, she felt herself go weak.

'_What is happening to me?_' She thought as blackness was slowly surrounding her.

She fell on her back. Hitting the hard wooden floor of the deck. '_Help me._'

The last thing she saw was a vague image of a pale man with long dark brown hair.

'_Father… forgive me._'

She was out.

...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

...

**A/N: Ne, I probably bored the heck out of you, I know. But you guys need to know how Sakura's OC dad feels about this, what the consequences of Sakura going on this trip are, and how many promises will be broken.**

**So, if you practically fell asleep, gomen, I didn't mean to. **

05/20/'11: This chapter is changed, hopefully for the better. I think reading this would be easier now. This was horrible before! XD

**Any questions I should answer? Please, do review. **

**Tell me how you think about this. **

**Yay.**

**R & R**

_Pirate of Her Heart _

_To Be Continues_

_Same Site, Same Story _


	2. Consequences

**Disclaimer: Does not own anything. **

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this story. I started this without actually knowing where this was going and I promised myself that I wouldn't publish a story if I didn't have a heading. I do know now. Perfectly, even. So, without further ado, I finally present to you the next chapter of Pirate of Her Heart...**

**You guys should love **_**SilenceIsTheKey**_**, **_**SoMe**_**.**_**CrAzY**_**.**_**rAnDoM**_**.**_**cHicK**_**, **_**Laury **__**Uchiha**_** and **_**els1324**_** for this glorious made up chapter. Wouldn't have done it without them! **

**p.s Happy Belated Christmas and New Year's! -DramaQueen**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Waking up from a slumber on a heavily rocking boat when your head hurts like hell isn't the most pleasant of feelings, as Sakura found out when she arose slowly from her unconsciousness. She groaned and instinctively reached for the back of her neck, where a sting of pain rushed every time she moved a little.

Her eyes still closed, she frowned and wondered why the back of her neck was hurting in the first place. Maybe she just slept wrong? Especially because the bed felt harder than it had the night before. That reminded her of the way too realistic dream she had last night. The screaming of the sailors when they fought for their lives against strangers, the crushing sounds of canons fired, the gunshot that killed Michi, the blond haired man that looked so familiar, the feeling of his rough hands when he stole her, the smell of gunpowder mixed with seawater in the air, the pressure against the back of her neck...

Inhaling sharply, she blinked her eyes open rapidly and sat up straight with lightning speed.

Where was she?

This wasn't the cabin she occupied one day ago; this wasn't the bed she slept upon before. In fact, this isn't the same ship!

_Please,_ she prayed, _don't let this be true, Kami-sama. Please let this be a dream._

She looked down at herself. She was wearing the same white dress she had on the day before, and her hair was still in the half knot she put up. There'd be no way that she'd go to bed still wearing this.

She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped by a bunch of _pirates_, and judging by the rocking of the ship, she was somewhere in the middle of the ocean at who knows where.

_I am going to die._ She is going to die alright, if she didn't escape this place soon.

She took a good look around the cabin, or whatever it was. It was rather spacious; a dinner table meant for 6 guests was settled inside. All types of paintings littering the walls. Most of them were all of some kind of symbol that reminded her of a fan they used to generate fires with.

And there was another bed beside the one she was currently occupying. A much bigger and softer looking than the one she's lying on. Why didn't they put her on that one? Why, instead, on this small, hard, slightly smelly thing?

No time to munch on that. She should be looking for a weapon to defend herself with, if worse comes to worst.

Yet, there weren't any. Not in here. Remarkably strange for a pirate ship's cabin. Isn't there supposed to be a lethal weapon in every part of a pirate ship? At least, that's what she assumed.

But she'd be damned if she goes down without a fight.

With that resolve in mind she swung her legs over the edge of the pathetic excuse they call a bed, and moved towards the double doors of the cabin. Pretty fancy, for a pirate ship full of indecent men.

First thing she checked was if it was locked. It was not. They were either dumb to keep it open like this or didn't think her much of a threat to lock it. She believed it was the latter.

_Oh, but they are wrong. So wrong._

She opened the door to a crack and poked a little eye outside to the deck, to find a cacophony of all types of men chattering, working, gambling on the floor, screaming, drinking and laughing alike, generally merrymaking with each other. There was even a huge dog playing with some of the men. Seriously, the thing was huge! As white and big as a polar bear and she would have guessed it was exactly that, if it wasn't happily barking and whisking his tail.

All the men weren't even paying attention to the door. She gulped, halting for a moment. _All_ of them were men. All of who discarded moralities ages ago, they who murdered others without a second thought, men who wouldn't blink an eyelash twice at rape and thought only of themselves, regardless of others around them.

No. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like this. Her objective was escaping this place. The rest will be taken care of when the problems appear.

She took in the surroundings. On the right, not even three steps away, there was another door that she was more than certain led to down below. Where she could hide better. If she hid well enough and they were close enough to land she could jump off ship, swim to the shore and be saved.

Her plan was set. Granted, it wasn't the best of the best plans, but it was better than just sitting here and waiting until they come and kill her. Or do worse. Not getting discovered was a part of praying and hoping.

All she had to do right now, was wait until she was sure all men were distracted enough so she could get away and into the other door.

They laughed and shouted together. Danced and played. Making music with their own hands and feet on the wood of the deck around them. Those who were actually working, scrubbing the floor of the deck, sung along on songs they probably made up themselves. One farted here, the others laughed, followed by a burp there and then they laughed again. It would have been comedic if it wasn't so disgusting.

She waited a good forty minutes until that grotesque dog-like thing ran to the opposite side of the deck, practically shaking the entire ship and getting all heads turned his way.

This was it! With speed she hadn't known she possessed, she slipped out of one door and into the other. She froze, waiting a second to see if somebody followed, but no one did. Thank Kami-sama.

Lo and behold, she mentally applauded the cleverness of her. Yes, there is a stairs leading down. A very _dark_ down. It was so dark, that she was unable to see even her hands in front of her eyes. Her inability to see once she had descended the stairs was annoying and didn't fit in her plan at all. How is she supposed to find a hiding spot if she couldn't even see it?

Her answer was simple. She couldn't. Feeling her way with her hands against the wooden walls, she couldn't hold her skirts up at the same time, hence making her trip on its hem and knocking her knee against the floor. She yelped a little yell of pain and quickly clamped her own lips with her hands.

Oh, how she wished no one has heard her. That would make escaping that much harder if somebody did.

But there were no more sounds down here other than of her own and she was convinced that she was seriously alone.

That was until she reached the end of wherever she was. A dead end. There was no left or right to turn to. Only black darkness around her and a wall in front of her.

_No_. She thought hopelessly, lowering to the ground, her forehead touching the wood. It's only a matter of time before they find her.

Her wandering hand touched a doorknob. A door! She was leaning against a door! She opened it with a sigh of relief.

Only to almost choke on air and tensed when she saw that she wasn't alone.

There were two candlesticks lit, standing on top of a sort desk. The flames it emanated did not nearly give enough light needed to see clearly in the small storage. She could make out a form of a square bed, identical to that of the one she was on earlier, pressed against the wall. Muskets and cannonballs stored on the opposite wall. But in the middle of the small space there was a desk. More importantly, behind said desk there was a man.

A dark haired man. And he was staring right at her from the moment she had opened this door.

His gaze was blank and calculating, which made her freeze on the spot. His eyes, she noticed carefully, his eyes made her gut clench, and that wasn't a good thing. Whether it was an illusion from the dancing flames of the candles or not, his eyes like his weren't supposed to be that dark, or that intense.

The same intense eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips twitched. His hands slowly set on the desk to push himself to his feet, his intent all too clear. She was not going to survive this.

Sakura gasped and panicked seeing the piercing eyes of the dark haired man. Her first reaction was to turn and run, sensing the immediate hazardous aura emanating from him. But he was faster with his feet than she ever anticipated, and he had a hand around her elbow, yanked her back, and another hand tightly sealed over her lips before she blinked again.

Her instinct was to scream, like any other woman, but his fierce glare actually shut her up.

"You better pray you're a good swimmer, milady." His voice was a dark deep timbre of a hushed threat. "There's a lot of open water from here to the next course of land."

Her breath hitched out of fear, and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"What are you doing on my vessel?" He shifted his hand from her mouth, allowing her to speak

Instead, her stupid limbs had a mind of their own and bolted again. At least, _tried_ bolting again; she forgot he still had a grip on her elbow. That only tightened, he roughly pulled her back and pushed her against the wall next to the open door. The hand that covered her lips earlier squeezed her throat tightly time.

"You're one stupid stowaway wench if you think you can run and go anywhere, much less from me." He growled, looking down at her. He locked his jaw and gritted his teeth. "I repeat, what are you doing here?"

Her hands grasped his, trying to loosen them from keeping her air supply closed. She coughed, trying to find her voice midst the terror that was creeping in her belly.

"It's not m-my fault." She wheezed, a tear running over her check. "Y-your uncivilized, dis-disrespecting, nasty men a-attacked the ship I was aboa-aboared of."

"You're in a most disadvantaged position right now." He tightened his grip for emphasis. "Yet you still insult me crew. You think yourself witty now?" He wasn't complimenting her, if his sceptic tone was anything to go by.

She tried coughing to catch some oxygen but even that failed. "That's the ni-nicest compliment I c-could give, if y-you weren't stra-strangling me right now."

He stared at her for a while, onyx eyes narrowing even more to slits and she _knew_ that he was going to kill her, judging his hands that were still squeezing her tender jugular.

But he let go with a push, and she knocked the back of her head against the wood. Not hard enough to give her a concussion but certainly hard enough to make her wince. She started coughing instantly, rubbing her sore neck.

"I do not tolerate liars," He sneered coldly. "Those who do always get a run through with my sword." He pointed with his eyes towards the sword lying on the bed.

"I'm not lying!" She protested, wiping her cheeks from her tears. "The barbarians of Neanderthals you call your crew on this boat attacked us last night." She panted still. "Without reason!"

"Watch what your mouth is saying on my _ship_." She had a nerve to call it a _boat_. "If we attacked you, we very much had a reason to. What was the name of the vessel you were onboard of?"

She didn't want to answer him. Not him, certainly not a pirate. But it was either that or meeting the tip of his sword that was still lying on the bed. Swallowing, she answered. "Nanami."

He immediately connected the dots. Nanami was said to be the ship that can sail even the shallowest of waters, was quite small, and if they had the wind, she was furiously fast. The lightest ship on all the seven waters. Nanami was property of one land and one land only. "Where are you from?" His voice lowered and Sakura didn't like it. It was the way he tensed and closed in on her again that she realized she was in trouble. More than she already was.

He knew her answer before she replied.

"Konoha." She squeaked.

He grunted, grabbed his sword that had a really strange form, walked out of the door and pulled her along at the wrist.

"W-where are you taking me?" She tried pulling back. "Would you let me go! I can't stay, let go!" She tried clawing at his hands, running back and almost fighting with his back, all to no avail.

"Cease, little stray." He had enough of her, one warning look set her straight and he continued pulling her along like a toy. His steps were long and his gait fast, she had to jog to keep up, along with picking her dress up with her one free hand. They climbed, or more like, ran up the stairs and he slammed open the door that brought them to the deck.

The first ones who took notice of his arrival froze and silenced. The others soon followed.

The sun's glaring light made sure she had to squint around a little, not paying attention to the man who was holding her, until he took three steps forward and pushed her onto the deck. She gasped, not expecting the sudden movement, tripped over her dress again and face-planted the rather disgusting wooden floor of the upper deck.

Some men laughed.

The dark haired mystery man she met down below took an offensive stance. The whole crew stiffened, straightened and quieted, now very alert of what was going on.

"Captain!" They yelled.

He was the captain. This brute of a man was the captain. Of course she had the luck to meet the captain of this pirate ship. As captain he was certainly the vilest man amongst them. _A crew only mirrored their superior,_ Sakura thought as she picked herself off the floor. Her pink hair loose from the half knot and long since lost the curls.

The captain stared his crew down with one of his blood freezing glares, as he had done after the first minute she met him. It was a terrifying glare. A gaze fit for a captain of a pirate ship.

"The scallywag responsible for this has five seconds explaining himself or it'll be a noose around your neck and seeing the bottom of this vessel."

Some of the men already stepped back when hearing the threat of keelhauling.

There was silence.

"Two seconds." The captain announced.

"Aye, is me responsible for this, cap'n Sasuke-teme." A blond man stepped forward; the only bloody idiot who had balls enough to respect the captain as well as insult him both at the same time.

That was the blond man from last night, she remembered. The one who had killed Michi with a single gunshot. The same blond man whose blue orbs and bright hair reminded her of someone. He seemed so familiar, yet she was certain she never had the displeasure of ever meeting him. But if she was so sure, why did she recognize his appearance?

"Master Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto winced, it was never a good sign when the captain said his entire name. But for Sakura, even his name set her mind ringing, yet still insecure of who he is. "I have not given you any orders ye should follow, and it was a bad decision on your account to make folly of your own on my ship, to pillaging another without my permission."

Naruto started stammering. "Hold ye seahorses, cap'n! It ain't me decision to commandeer no ship. I took the paike." He pointed towards the woman.

Some raised eyebrows at Naruto's choice of words but said nothing. Sakura on the other hand found it all the more suspicious.

Just then a tall man with silver hair took his place besides Naruto. His face was half covered with a cloth and his right eye sported an eye lap. One of his hands was up in an 'I surrender' kind of pose and the other was in the pocket of his trousers. All in all, his posture was completely relaxed and slightly lazy.

"Oi, captain. That'll be me." He said, vouching for the Naruto male. "It was by my command we had the Nanami sinking to the locker. By means it was no folly of me, they were sailing under the flag of the Konohagakure Trading Company."

The captain made no initiative that he was pleased with what he was hearing. In fact, he wasn't. "And you spared lives, Kakashi?" The tone in his voice said that he knew better.

"Nay, captain. None to zero."

"Explain to me what that is." He pointed directly to Sakura, and she felt all eyes shift on her.

"That, captain, is the sport of master Naruto."

"No!" Said man swung his arms wildly in front of himself, as if that was proving his innocence. "She's a woman aboard of a ship! An unwed woman aboard of a ship, no less. Cap'n, ye kno' better than to kill a virgin on open water!"

Sakura huffed in anger and her cheeks heated. How did he know she was unwed, let alone figure out she was a virgin?

Nevertheless, the excuse Naruto provided to the captain didn't help his luck at all. "And instead of abandoning her and just not kill her, you brought her on _my_ ship? A besotted virgin woman?"

"...Uh..."

What was their deal? Sakura wanted to scream! Why did they press on the subject that she was a virgin woman?

The captain's hand rose to his sword, swiftly and too slowly to be serious, he unsheathed the long sword, that was truly funny looking and unlike any other sword she has ever seen before. Most probably the blacksmith who crafted this was too drunk off of his wit to have created it. Despite everything, he pointed the tip of the sword towards Naruto and all on deck held their breath. It seems like they once sat with a very large buttocks on the sword because it curved!

"You're too much of a fool and because of that I better kill you in her place."

"Nay, cap'n Sasuke-teme! Me just sipped of the strangely flavoured rum we found on the Nanami. Some weird potion Konohanians calls whiskey! I 'ave no straight disorientation to fight ye! Besides, how long would she stay?"

The captain, Sasuke-teme as Naruto called him twice, sighed frustratingly and sheathed back his dysfunctional, but still sharp looking, sword.

"Where have you been keeping this tramp all along?"

"Um... ah, me cap'n... in yer quarters. Sort of."

Captain Sasuke-teme shot him a glare that had any other man piss himself. He sounded none the more about it, though. "Mister Hyuuga?"

"Hai, captain?" Another deep voice came from deep within the crew. From Sakura's position on the floor, she couldn't see him. But she swore his voice sounded familiar to one from the night before.

"How long before we next make port?" Right now, the captain Sasuke-teme looked at her. He was truly fearsome. His eyes. The cold eyes made the most impact on one's being.

"Three nights, at most. We'll be making port on Jiro."

Oh no. The infamous Jiro Island. A pirate's haven. No. No, no, no, no! She was supposed to go to Kirigakure when she left Konoha; not to Jiro. The only men one meets in Jiro are outlaws, mutineers and whores! She can't go there. She was a lady of station! The daughter of the duke of Konoha! She can't escape Jiro once she's landed there. Nothing that floats and makes port on Jiro goes anywhere where some decent authorities could possibly be hanging out, and no one of them will most certainly _ever_ go to Konoha.

Konohagakure was every pirate's enemy, every outlaw's nightmare. The New Konohagakure Trading Company was the navy fleet that sails directly in the name of her royal highness queen Tsunade-sama. Every ship that wasn't wearing her colours or had one of a recognized flag of the other five countries, were basically illegal to sail their waters. And all those ships were outlaws; pirates. The New Konohagakure Trading Company was the seas' authorities. Guarders of ships that are allowed to sail.

And Jiro Island... Jiro was the only abandoned, single pirate island safe from Konoha. Umi-no-Kuni, also known as Sea Country, was a small country but it wasn't one of the five countries Konoha Trading Company falls under. In fact, there's some bad blood between Umi-no-Kuni and Hi-no-Kuni, Fire Country, hence why Konoha doesn't operate there. And Jiro is one of Umi-no-Kuni's islands.

She had no hope.

"Naruto," The captain addressed the blond with a hiss. "You have three days to continue praying if I'm not going to kill you. In the mean time, make sure milady's new accommodation is the brig."

"Aye, cap'n."

Captain Sasuke-teme didn't stick around any longer. The crew pays their respects to the captain in unison again before he disappears where he came from all together. That left Sakura with the rest upon deck.

The blond man lifted her from the floor, the slime and grime from in between the planks sticking to her dress, no longer white. As soon as she felt his hand touching her shoulders, she started struggling. "No! No!" She pushed him off and fell backwards. Now also dirtying her back.

The crew laughed and started forming a circle around her.

"Just come with me, doll face. I swear I ain't gonna hurt ya." Naruto prompted sweetly, almost batting his eyelashes in innocence.

But she isn't going anywhere. Wherever or whatever this 'brig' is, it did not sound good. "Get away from me." She crawled back once he tried approaching her.

"Ye can occupy my bed, sweetheart! Make it nice and warm!" One of the men said.

"Or better yet, come with me, I'll keep ye safe and sound, pumpkin." Another said laughing.

The blond kept on coming to her but she kicked him in the shin and that stalled him from coming any closer for a moment.

"Awe, kitten has claws!" They cried out in laughter.

"There be a fine wench for ye, Naruto!" Someone yelled to the front.

Naruto sighed and reached for her again. She backed away. "Look, girlie, yer on a ship on the middle of the sea. Desist and follow me, before cap'n returns to find ya still kissing 'em deck, aye?"

Before she screamed to unhand her, he was half dragging her along already, holding her arm and pulling her down to the bow, where there was a big shutter which he pushed open with his foot. Descending stairs and then more stairs until she was sure they were at the very bottom of the ship. She was sure that they hit the bottom of the ship, if she could assume correctly from all the cold water running up her ankles. It was dark in here, not as dark as where she was before, but she still needed to adjust. It was also cold, and the rocking of the ship was heavier down here than up on the deck.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispered into the dark to him. He did not respond. "I beg you, sire, could you tell me where you are taking me?"

Naruto snorted in his throat. "To the brig."

She gulped. "What is that?"

"Yer was on a ship yerself and ain't ya know?" The first oil lamp hanging on the wall brought some visual.

"No, forgive me, sire. I don't."

He didn't like the way she addressed him. "Yer gonna see soon enough, doll face." The little pet name he has chosen for her was said with little less zeal than he usually did.

Apparently the brig was prison. Or in this case, a cage.

He opened the door and bowed. "I kno' this don' suit yer fancy, but... yer new castle, princess."

It was a dirty, smelly and wet place. There was only one big black chest in it, which she believed served to be some kind of seating place. How thoughtful they are. She didn't want to set foot in that place, and took a step back. Already Naruto warned her with his eyes to not even think about it.

Eyeing the black revolver hanging on his hip, she gingerly stepped inside. He locked the door behind her just when the ship made a rough movement to the left, sending freezing water to spray up her back.

Naruto leaned against the bars of the cage and shrugged right afterwards.

"Are you keeping me in this manhole for the entire time until you make port?" She called when the Naruto pirate was turning to leave her down here.

"Cap'n orders, doll face."

She sucked a sharp breath between her teeth and gripped the bars of her prison, shouting after him when he went on his way again. "The name is Haruno Sakura and your captain is a ruthless, cruel and a bastard without any dignity or honour as a true man!"

He turned sharply and there was some serious malice in his expression. He never coped well with anyone who insulted his captain, especially if they didn't even know him. They had no reason to talk and those who did usually were silenced with a bullet to the brain or their throat slit with the tip of his sword. "You dare not talk about Sasuke that way!" He defended him, his intonation slightly changed. "You have no idea who he is, so don't you dare judge him, you Konoha scum!"

Well, if he wasn't the kettle calling the pot black! Her fist clenched harder around the bars. "You have some nerve calling me scum, _pirate_." She hissed the word. "You're a hypocrite, if your narrow minded miniscule brain comprehends the definition of it."

"Please," He scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring with his ocean blue eyes at her. "Don't flatter yerself princess. We might be pirates but we're nowhere as low as Konoha is."

"You know nothing."

"And neither do you of my captain, Lady Haruno."

She gasped. She gasped and stepped back from the bars. This man, whoever he was he wasn't who he made himself out to be. It was the way he just addressed her, the air he talked with, the look of arrogance in his gaze... she has seen it before all right. Only aristocrats had an attitude like that.

It couldn't possibly be, she thought as she analyzed him again. It was the blue eyes, the blond hair, the tone of his skin. "I knew it." She recognized him the moment she laid eyes on him. "You're from Konoha," She accused. "In fact you're-"

"Don't say it!"

"-His Majesty the king Yondaime's son!" She has only seen paintings of Yondaime the king. He died before her time. This man in front of her... minus the longer hair it was like staring at his spitting image. "My father said that His Royal Highness Yondaime's son was shipped off to Uzu-no-Kuni to study under experts since his childhood. And still hasn't completed his education, hence why he hasn't claimed the throne as of yet. Her Majesty Tsunade came in his place as Godaime the queen."

Naruto stared at her in a mix of horror and anger. "Ye must be mistaken doll face." He brought up his act again. "Me ain't no body like that. I'm no fancy pancy."

"Do not lie to me! Your name is Naruto, right? Uzumaki Naruto I heard on deck. My father told me that name once too. Uzumaki, a previous noble house from Uzu-no-Kuni. You hid yourself well. The crown prince goes by the name Namikaze. You're the boy that was sent away from Konoha's throne, your appearance is too much alike, you're Yondaime the king's son, admit it!"

He said nothing and stared at her for a long while. She could see that he was pressing his fingers in his palms, turning his knuckles white and he was gritting his teeth.

She gulped in his silence and felt the tension grow thicker and thicker in the air. Slowly she backed away from the bars she didn't know she was holding again, like one would do when eye to eye with a wild dangerous animal.

But then, out of the blue, he chuckled. He chuckled.

"It's just like Konoha to start a rumour like that. Kami, I hate Konoha."

"E-excuse me?"

He chuckled again at the fear in her tone and she blinked twice in surprise. "They made that rumour up so no one would get suspicious. Just something like Konoha would do, covering it up that is." The faux accent he was playing with completely gone from his voice. "How do you even know about all this?"

She scraped her throat and straightened her back, like she did every time when she introduced herself. "I'm the daughter of the duke of Konoha. He works in Godaime's court."

"Well, well, well, don't you feel important now?" He mocked her with a sneer. "Even so, you still do not know the full story. I wasn't shipped off to Uzu-no-Kuni. I ran away."

He did what?

"I left Konoha when I was eight years old, stole aboard on one of the merchandise ships and found myself in Iwagakure, Earth Country. Crazy old man Killerbee took me in until I was twelve. But I knew what I had to do, so I became apprentice of Jiraiya-jii for two and a half years. I met Sasuke when I was twelve back then too, when I was on one of my travels. We had a rocky start but we became best friends. All because we had one thing in common. We separated soon, I had further studies to do and so did he. All for the sake of the goals we need to achieve."

"How come no one knows that the crown prince is missing? Why didn't we hear of it?"

"And risk setting Konoha in a state of panic and war because they lost their heir to the throne? They rather put some story up than let that happen."

"Then why?" Sakura whispered. "Why run away to become an outlaw, a pirate?"

"I needed to unravel some things I realized since childhood that I couldn't achieve as 'the prince next Hokage'. I could not have a label on me. That is why I took my mother's last name; no one easily recognizes that name. And becoming an outlaw is something no one bothers with. When I met Sasuke again, we travelled together."

"Then why with such a dishonourable buccaneer like him?"

"He didn't judge." He snapped back at her quickly. "Sasuke may be cold, rude and indifferent, but he is a good man with an honest heart. He understood me without questions asked and that is exactly a sort companionship I needed since I left Konoha's castle."

She could see that he held a deep respect for this captain of his, no matter the despicable character he may own as a pirate. The rank of their heredity alone was greatly different enough. He was royalty for crying out loud! Yet he held the man on a pedestal as if he was above him. There was no one above you as the next line of Hokage, only Kami-sama. There must be a reason why he was so defensive of his captain.

"What kind of questions didn't he ask?" She started again when she stayed quiet for a moment. "Why shouldn't he judge you? What do you have against Konoha?"

"There you go, asking questions I'm not obliged to answer in the first place. It is not your discern, Lady Haruno."

She knew she started to grow agitated. He was supposed to be king of their country, of her birthplace! All the habitants of the land of Fire deserve their rightful king and not some woman who held his seat warm. Didn't he see his duty? Didn't he acknowledge his birthright that comes with specific obligations? There were people, smart people, who would kill to have that station in life, to make differences for their country so they could be the best kingdom the world has to offer. And here he was, blowing it off just for the fun of it, just to be a scoundrel like any other.

"But it is! As a citizen of Konoha, it _is_ my discern. You're supposed to sit on that throne right now, supposed to be our king. Instead you're corrupting yourself by mingling with dirty, slimy, untrustworthy, loathsome scumbags like them above."

Naruto tried to keep himself together by biting his lip. Nevertheless, his hand connected with the hilt of his sword. "You little-" He cut himself off, swearing under his breath. "Haven't I said that you know nothing! If you weren't a woman and if Sasuke didn't give the orders, I'd kill you."

She blinked, not realizing that she was so angry with him. She judged him and she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "It's just, I've heard stories of your captain and about pirates, and none of them were good."

He sobered quickly. "Ah, don't fret about it." Flashing her a grin, she knew she was forgiven. "Prejudice is ignorance."

"She recognized you," A voice erupted from the shadows; they whipped around and met the captain.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called him again. "It was just a matter o' coincidence."

"Even without your real surname." He stated.

"She's the daughter of the duke of Konoha."

The captain stared coldly at her and Sakura did everything not to meet his gaze.

"Leave." He addressed Naruto without breaking his eye contact with Sakura.

"But Sasuke, you must watch what you-"

"Naruto," He warned blandly, even and yet calm. "I said leave."

Unbelievable, she mentally scoffed, he was crown prince, next kage of Hi-no-Kuni, with a bloodline bluer than the deepest of waters, and this dirt bag dared to speak to him as if he was a pebble in his shoe.

If anything, Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, did not care very much of how he was spoken to, shrugged his shoulders and nodded quietly. "Aye, cap'n."

There was a long pause of nothing well after Naruto had given them their peace this man had commanded for. Despite not moving, not talking, or maybe not even breathing Sakura thought, he kept his strong look trained on her.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Sakura wasn't a patient woman, not either with a temperament of gold. So this silence, or rather _him_, irritated her soon enough.

"Do you have anything to say or do you intend to stand there and stare all day like an imbecile?"

Again, he said nothing.

"Or am I that fascinating that you see a true lady of station that people like you never has met before?"

No matter how much she provoked, he did not do anything.

"Come on boy!" She clapped her hands cheerily and gave him a painfully fake grin. "Speak!"

The only indication that he heard her was the twitch in his left-hand eyebrow and in a mere blink of a second, he glared at her. Seemingly, he didn't like to be talked to as if he were a mongrel.

"I cannot wait until a perfidious bastard as you decides to-"

"Have I not told you to watch your mouth while on my vessel, or this defying breath will be your last." It was a quick hiss, her last warning she surmised.

"Then what do you want?" She sneered back at him.

A short sigh and he crossed his arms. "Your silence and your word that once you're on land you will never mention this neigh us ever again."

"What do you acquire my word for? I do not know who you are," She feigned her lie quite well. "Or where I am or what ship I am aboard of."

That means the conversations Naruto spoiled her with until now didn't contain any information. "Good. Nor shall you know."

Little did he know, she was a lot smarter than she appeared to be. She may be an aristocrat, but she wasn't oblivious of the world outside of her house. She just wasn't sure of her assumptions. "If I might swear to honour all of this secret, you can just as well tell." She shouldn't be asking this; lest she knows more likely she'd survive. Though, she was so very sure he would not kill her, neither going to hurt her, maybe, as a buccaneer, he has a heart after all.

Besides, curiosity always got the best of her.

"No." He answered curt.

"Tell." She demanded.

"No."

"Do tell."

This time he didn't grace her with a reply. His expression said enough.

She huffed and slightly puffed in her cage and crossed her arms. "Fine, do not tell me what I already know." She made quite a show of being disgusted with him. "I realized all a while ago."

Sasuke shot her a curious yet sceptic look.

Naruto's detailed way of speaking was enough to fill the blanks he left open when he needed to mention a full name. Her village wasn't completely free of tales of the sea either, and those of Uchiha Sasuke captain of the ship Chidori was one of many.

Stories about him and his crew were mostly alike as other pirate tales; they killed, robbed and commandeered. Nothing new about that. There were times when nobody heard rumours about these particular pirates, but there were also periods of long weeks that her village had nothing else to gossip about. The only reason why his tales stood out from the others was because captain Uchiha Sasuke of the Chidori was either mentioned in fear or besotted adoration.

Either way he was always, _always_, spoken about with a backward glance over the shoulder.

"I know who you are, Uchiha Sasuke."

He moved so fast she hardly saw it, but before she knew it, he drew his sword, the curved blade in between the bars of her prison, pointing right up to her, a hair's breath away from her neck.

He was absolutely terrifying holding a defective weapon in the dim light. She dared not even swallow. Afraid she might hurt herself in the progress with his blade so near her skin.

"I shall not kill you. In three more nights you'll be ashore on Jiro, if you never mention my name on your lips again when we depart." He drew back his weird and curved sword and tugged it nicely back in its holder.

"No, indeed." She stubbornly defied him. "The only time when I shall mention your name is to the navy of Konoha's Trading Company to come and arrest you for the dishonest, inconsiderate, heartless pirate you are."

His expression turned murderous when Konoha was named.

"You expect me to be intimidated by the mention of that infernal village?"

Ok, this is it. There's s decidedly something wrong with these people. "What is your problem against Konoha? First, his royal crown prince is persuaded to convulse himself in piracy-"

"Lower your voice. No one knows of Naruto's true identity here."

"-And you speak of my hometown in disdain. You, a notoriously known pirate, has no right to judge a grand village like Konohagakure. The capital village of the land of Fire, the most magnificent city this world has to ever seen, striving for a better future."

He almost snorted loudly. "Whatever they told you in your childhood they continually fooled you, and you were dense enough to believe it. But as a noble princess born there, what would you know in the first place? It's a facade they put up for the rest of the world, and let me tell you Konoha is neither grand nor magnificent. All they show is a false sense of security."

"Then at least people feel that they're safe. That should be enough."

"Not if it's at the cost of others their lives. Contrary to what you think, Konoha has done unspeakable things."

She won't believe that. Not for any second. "To people who most certainly deserve it."

"You'd be surprised."

She bit her lip from crying out loud in anger. "What is that supposed to mean? I should be surprised for what?" She will _not_ believe him, he was a pirate. Pirates always lie.

Silence.

"You will be put off ship at Jiro, where you could do whatever you please, right thereafter." He completely changed the subject, ignoring her questions because he didn't want nor needed to answer them.

"I cannot go to Jiro." She wanted to make this clear ever since it was stated that they will be making port at that horrendous island. "I can't get home if you leave me there. There are only outlaws there, none of which will sail Konoha's waters for me to get home."

"That'll be your concerns, not mine." He replied stoically.

That's unacceptable. The reason she was in this prison in the first place was because of him! "Your men were the ones that attacked the ship I was onboard of, and you are responsible for your crew. Therefore, you must redeem your actions and make sure I'm on my way to Konoha again."

For two seconds too long, Sasuke stared at the woman in disbelief. Outrageous. She was hostage on _his_ ship, yet she dared to have a mouth that lashes out without thinking, and owned a nerve greater than men have twice her size. He started slowly, tonelessly. "I am, as you said, a pirate; dishonest, with no sound of a conscious, heart or soul, thus whether or not you get home is none of my business or my duty."

"You do not mean that! I can't stay on Jiro, don't you see? It's a port only savages such as yourself go to. Not me."

"You will and once there you'll leave and speak of this to no one."

"I refuse to go to Jiro." She all but dignifiedly huffed and pointed her nose up. A sign she always used to her servants or her whining father that she was done speaking and this conversation was over.

Usually they didn't contradict. Usually.

He had enough of her spoiled behaviour and unruly mouth. "You should be honoured by my generosity," He growled back at her. This conversation was over until _he_ said that it was over. He was Uchiha fucking Sasuke; he always got what he wanted. And no little brat was going to spite him. "If you weren't lucky I would have let you swim to the next course of land. That saying if you haven't become the sharks' meal by then. Now shut up. You are getting on my nerves." He left her then before he did something he'll mostly regret. Like kill her. He doesn't kill women. At least, not on open water.

"No, wait!" She screamed after him. Maybe if she'd apologize he'd change his mind. Maybe being brute to him wasn't the cleverest of ideas, but she had such a character. It didn't take much to provoke her and she hated pirates. "Please!"

He already disappeared in the shadows.

Damn it.

...

...

...

The last couple of days in the brig were cold and lonely, save for the moments when prince Naruto would bring her food and have some conversations with her. She had to say that he held onto his disguise quite well. He was a lot tanner than a Konohanian, making it hard to tell his origin at first, but if you look closely it was obvious. The talk he talked with wasn't helping either. Had she not seen Yondaime the king's painting she wouldn't have known. His fake accent was dropped a lot of times when he was around her and he said it was like a breath of fresh air. On her second day, he brought her his blanket saying that he knew it was cold down here but warm enough up where he sleeps.

Her third day there, she was taken out of that iron cold cage by Naruto, and brought back up to the deck.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, a bit thirsty and still cold.

"Upper deck." He grinned, petting her head. "No worries Sakura-chan, yer gettin' released. Ain't it great?"

Sakura tried smiling but it came as a stiff little grimace.

The sun felt like heaven on her skin after being nearly 3 days cut off from it in dark abyss. The wind hailed in her hair and picked up her discoloured skirts. All the sails were fully open and robbing the wind's advantage.  
The men on deck were all working hard, running around, cleaning stuff or tying lines. There was one man giving orders to the crewmates and Sakura knew for certain he wasn't the captain. As far as she remembered, the captain didn't have long brown hair.

Naruto lead them right to him and he turned to them before the blond could call him, revealing a set of very light coloured eyes.

"You brought the girl up already?" He regarded Naruto sternly. "We have yet an hour to reach there."

The Uzumaki shrugged him off easily. "Néh, she won't be in ye way, me promise."

He grunted. "Why don't you prepare to make port and set a land, instead of watching the girl. There are still tasks to be completed."

"Nay, I'd rather sit with me Sakura-chan here. We're almost there, ain't ye said?"

"You cannot slack off on a whim," He started scolding, but the blond hardly batted an eye leash. "You have duties, Naruto."

He clocked his tongue and waved a long tanned finger at the brown haired male. "I could, but not necessarily." He retorted. "I can forgo them if me likes to. And me likes to, right now."

She could see that the man didn't like it at all that he was defying his orders. "Naruto-"

"Nay, ye seem to forget yer ranks, mate. Me is secon'. Ya is third."

It became clear to Sakura that Uzumaki Naruto outranked this person, and he knew that too, and unless the captain commands it, lavender eyed man had nothing to say to the blond. It seems Naruto was second mate and this stranger here was third.

As it is, he said no more and left them very much alone.

"Come," Naruto pushed her while suppressing a laugh. "They're hauling the longboats." Sakura noticed only now how huge the Chidori actually is.

Not all crewmen acknowledged her presence when she walked by. Although she could feel their prickling eyes on her person, she admitted. His Royal Prince, next Hokage, gave her a tour over the ship, over all jumping, dodging or avoiding crewmen. When they reached the helm with the huge wheel that steered the ship, the creepy steer man smiled dirtily at her, licking his lips before he wiggled his eyebrows. She all but hid behind Naruto from his raping eyes.

"It annoys me that me is secon' mate aboard." The whiskered man made conversation, though mostly one sided. "But Sasuke-teme decided that him needed someone more experienced, older 'n less hyper than deary lil' me. That's when Kaka-sensei comes into play, yea." He pointed towards the masked man with an eye lap, doing absolutely nothing on deck except sunbathing and reading a book. He was probably enjoying his immunity as first mate as well. "That's Hatake Kakashi right there. Me's learning a lotta of him. I can take my rightful place as the first when him ol' arse retires from sea."

Sakura nearly scowled just then. Rightful place as first mate, he says? What about his rightful place as Royal Majesty Rokudaime, the king of Hi-no-Kuni? That is what he should be worrying about.

"Alright, boys, we're almost there! Lower those anchors and throw down those boats!" Naruto screamed loudly besides her and she almost plugged her fingers in her ears.

The crew got busier as they pulled up the sails and lowered the foyer. There was a warning when they threw the anchors and surely the Chidori slowly came to a stop. As soon as the ship was a still, besides the constant rocking of drifting, all crewmen saluted and Sakura knew the captain would show his mean face on deck.

Yup, there he was, blinding her with his authoritative presence that was brighter than the sun. The crew didn't line up in a neat line to address their captain this time but they did stop and listen.

He said nothing save for shooting a look to several men; his first mate Hatake Kakashi, someone more Sakura could not see from her point of view, Naruto, and also the man at the helm, who controlled the wheel with the perverted smile. After that he gave just as silent nod to the rest of the crew before descending down the ship, into one of the longboats.

"Alright mateys," Kakashi said calmly to the crew, "Take heed to travelling news, it's still undecided when we set sail again. We do not wait for those who fall behind, aye?"

"Aye!" They answered.

"At ease gentlemen."

They ran about and jumped over the railing of the ship into the other longboats. Naruto started nudging her to the edge of the ship as well. "Off you go, Lady Sakura-chan." He pointed in the same direction Sir Uchihalot has gone down just a moment ago.

Sakura looked at the small weak boat that held only a brooding captain in it and then back to the island that is supposed to be Jiro. "Are we going to the docks in that? Are you sure it can hold up? The port must be at least half a mile away! We'd sink to the very bottom in that thing. Why don't we throw anchor closer to land?"

Naruto sighed in an exaggerated manner, a sigh you use when a child is asking you too many questions and all you want is for it to shut up. "That's shallow waters, aaight? We'd hit the reef. A ship as magnanimous and capacious like this don' come that close ashore."

Oh. "But can't you find a stronger looking boat to travel us to land? Like, a dingy?"

Naruto laughed loudly as if what she had said was something humorous. "Nay can do, doll face. Ya should be thankin' yer luck and cap'n Sasuke-teme's generosity. He ought to let ye walk the plank and let ya swim all the way to 'em land, with a tongue like yers."

_Oh, yippee-ki-yay, hail Uchiha Sasuke-teme's compassionate generosity_, Sakura thought sarcastically, considering how many times he threatened to kill her ever since he met her on this ship.

Despite her inner whines about the horrible wet boat, she silently did what was told and brooded alongside the captain. Hatake Kakashi joined them and then they drifted along towards the docks. The docks of Jiro.

There were a lot more boats and ships anchored along the piers and it surprised Sakura that there must be many habitants of such a pirate's island. The island where she would be marooned at until further notice.

No sooner had she set foot on solid ground, that the captain of the Chidori, Uchiha Sasuke, regarded her by pulling her a bit too roughly on her arm, facing him. "You must not forget, not a word." He spoke to her in hushed whispers but still dangerous enough.

"I suppose not." She hated his attitude. He acted like a captain but he only had that privilege on his crew. She was not a part of his crew. And she possessed a character that rebelled against those who thought that they could boss her.

"I am not asking you, Haruno Sakura."

Funny. She could not remember telling him her name. Although she knew she could blame Uzumaki Naruto for that present.

When all of the crew was on land they all walked together towards the village, towards civilization, leaving her alone. As much as civilized the people here on Jiro could be.

Okay, so she was ordered to leave them and to never return. That doesn't mean she will obey that order. She was always stubborn and hardly listened to anyone. It started as a rebellion against all her governesses her father sends for her because he was never home. It was an old habit, one that she wasn't planning on letting it die anytime soon.

And so, she followed them.

You see, she didn't follow them because they sparked a particular interest in her, oh no, that never, but more because she needed to steal away on their ship if she ever wanted to escape this island. No one here on Jiro even dares to make port on havens that are under the mark of Konoha, and contrary to any scallywag on this island, Chidori does.  
How ironic, she thought when she sneaked behind the large crew, one moment she would give anything to be _off_ the ship and the next she's trying her best to be _on_ it again.

Once the crew met the narrow and crowded streets of the village, they split and it was every man for themselves. It was important that she kept her eye on Uchiha Sasuke, she needed to know his next location of where he's sailing to.

She almost lost him amidst all the scattering drunks, women and men alike, but she spotted him soon enough. He was too tall and his height must be a disadvantage for him if he even tried hiding away and getting lost in the busy crowd. He couldn't, you could see him a mile away. The fact that people kind of opened a path for him when he walked also helped and eyes always lingered on him too long.

He had company alongside him, though. The _almost_ just as tall man she recognized as Hatake Kakashi was with him. She wasn't surprised; he was Uchiha Sasuke's first mate. His second mate, the infamous Uzumaki Naruto was along too as his captain's shadow. The steer man was there too, he was such a lanky fellow with blue-white hair. A few steps behind the four males was the one who had spoken on deck, with the weird coloured eyes and long brown hair. The five of them stuck together and didn't enter no bar or lodge to drink or eat.

Instead they entered something far more worse.

A brothel. Whorehouse.

Disgusted, Sakura leapt into a dark alley before she got too close to the place. Her feet bumped against a body that was lying on the ground and her heart almost jumped out of her throat in her fright. It was a man apparently, drunk and passed out, sleeping in his own drool. She let him be, after checking he was in fact unconscious. She turned to look over the corner to the whorehouse. Lots of men hanged loitering around the three level high building. It was a huge facility for a whorehouse, she must say. Whoever owned the place must be rich. Women were outside too, seducing bypassing men to come in and have a little fun.

Not one of those whores did their job, though. As soon as their eyes fell on the group of five men from the Chidori, they picked up their dresses, rushed to them and desperately tried to cling to them. They pushed their bosoms, voluptuous ones she dare add, against their arms and all but rode their crotches against the men's hips as a cat in heat, much like the ones that littered around the place.  
She noticed that no one, not even one single female, approached captain Uchiha Sasuke. But they stared at him, oh yes, how they stared. Ogling him, more like it. Even practically dry humping the men they were attending, their eyes were glued on the form of captain Uchiha Sasuke. One gaze more lustful than the other. If it was possible to fuck a man with a look alone then Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't have a break in his life.

With the exception of the captain, the one with the long brown hair didn't subject to the surrounded women's advances. The first mate, as well as the second mate and the steer man all had the flirty faces and glazed eyes.

The group of men were heading for the door and Sakura, as a female, had nothing to search for in a brothel. Unless, of course, she was going to opt herself for prostitution. No way in the seven circles of hell!

Then how is she going to get in there without getting discovered and hear what they have to say? They must be going into a whorehouse in there for a reason and that reason had nothing to do with searching to have random sex. You don't go to a whorehouse with four of your other crewmembers to the one and same brothel. There were more than enough whorehouses on Jiro. They passed three on the way! No, they had another reason for going there. Besides, two out of the five men of the Chidori who just entered looked like they rather be far away from that place. They had something to do inside, but how to get in there if only _men_ got into such a place?

An idea popped into her head and she gasped slightly at her marvellous thinking. She turned back to the unconscious man lying on the ground. He wouldn't mind if she borrowed his clothes, would he?

She took his clothes off first and put on the pants before she took off her dress. Thank Kami-sama she was in a _dark_ alley where nobody was, she thought as she slipped on the brown coloured long sleeved shirt that used to be white. She ignored as hard as she could the awful smell of sweat, smoke and alcohol of the shirt, it hanging too big on her body. She tucked it in the pants as best as possible without it being too obvious she had borrowed-without-the-intention-of-bringing-it-back clothes on. For once in her life she was happy that she wasn't endowed in the breast area or else it would have ruined everything.

She grabbed her hair, rolled it in a knot and put up the hat of the drunk that hid her pink hair quite well. She was forced to wear his way too large boots, because there was no man who would sport feminine slippers on their feet. As she was pulling off the left boot off of the man, once again ignoring the smell, a brown small bag fell out of it. It contained three silver coins. She had to give the drunk credit, it was a smart place to hide your money if you didn't want to get robbed.

It'll come in good use later, she smiled and put it in the trouser's pocket. She hastened to take on the jacket as well; the same sweat and smoke smell emanating from it, as she leaped from out of the alley straight towards the brothel. The men of the Chidori were nowhere in sight and that only meant they were already inside.

She tried avoided the whores that were outside and jumped over strolling cats until she reached the door, opening it and stepping inside. The smell of smoke hit her immediately and it hung so heavily in the air, her eyes started pricking and watered. She didn't allow herself to cough the smoke out of her lungs. Men in here didn't cough because of smoke. They breathed it.

It was a lot darker than she imagined and only candles in red paper lanterns hung on the walls. It was also busier in here than she thought, in every dark corner there was a scantily clad woman kissing a man. Some were letting their breast get openly abused, or at least it looked like it, and others were pleasuring the men with their hands. It wasn't a sight she ever wished to see and she should better go find that group of men as fast of possible, they couldn't have gone far so soon.

"Hey you!" Someone yelled behind her, a woman's voice, she noted instantly, and Sakura only hoped the stranger wasn't referring to her. "You, the short fellow with the black hat," Sakura's heart raced in her chest. "You little thief, get back here!"

Sakura was halted and turned by the shoulder to come eye to eye with... a pair of nipples. Nipples! The stiff and pink nipples were poking out of a sort of fish net blouse that the woman was wearing, tucked into a large skirt that hung low on her hips. Sakura ripped her eyes from her breast and looked up. The woman was rather tall and _obviously_ very busted. She sported a scowl, had purple hair into a ponytail and she crossed her arms angrily, now only one nipple visible.

"You think you can sneak in here and steal some whore and get out just like that? No one enters this house without me knowing it, or else my name isn't Mitarashi Anko."

Sakura gulped thickly. As long as this Anko person doesn't realize that she has a vagina instead of a penis, everything was good.

"You must pay the entrance fee, pipsqueak."

"Oh!" Sakura scraped her throat, trying to make it deeper. "How much must I pay?"

"How much do ya have to offer, midget?"

Ignoring the poke at her height for the sake of her being undercover, she answered. "Three silver coins."

Anko opened her hand and did the 'give me' motion. Sakura handed her the brown little bag. So much for good use later, she grunted quietly.

Anko wasn't happy when she took the coins. "You've got one hour in here, squirt. Just because this is the first time I've seen ya and I'm feeling generous." She eyed Sakura again who hid her face under the shadow of her hat. "Since ya look like a timid little sport, do ya wanna have ya first go with the best ass you will ever find in this place?"

Sakura said nothing instead, almost flustered at how forward she was.

"I'm offering myself, shorty, you should be lucky tha-"

Anko was interrupted by another woman. "Hey, Anko, get here. Madam Nekobaa wants to talk to you since... _you know who_ is visiting her." She whispered the part of the person who is visiting this Madam Nekobaa.

Anko turned and left immediately. Sakura only instantly realized that 'you know who' was Uchiha Sasuke. She was certain of it, so certain that she quietly followed Anko.

They went through dark hallways, barely lit by the red paper lanterns, bypassing many closed doors, from which some you could hear irregular thumping and feminine screams coming out of them. There was no doubt as to what they were doing; she scowled as she snuck in the dark behind Anko. The nearly black halls smelled like sex and un-bathed bodies, mixed with the smell of smokes and the scents of cats. The animals were all over the place. Just trudging through the shadows like they owned the place. She, as well as Anko she noted, had to jump over a couple of pair of the feline creatures.

Anko turned a corner and Sakura soon followed, only to stop in her steps and take back some distance. Some thick purple curtains hung in front of her, and judging by the clarity of the voices, it was the only thing that served as a door. She squeezed herself between the walls and peered through the curtains enough for one eye to see through.

There were more cats in there than she would be able to count, and, seated on the floor, surrounded by the animals, was an old lady with big grey hair. She also had... cat ears on her head? Anyway, she was also smoking a pipe that made the room stink more than it already did.

Sakura spotted the men of the Chidori soon enough, huddled together, the captain standing in front of them, of course.

"Our honoured guest."Anko breathed when she laid eyes on their 'guest'. "The Chidori has made port on Jiro again after a long while. And it was even longer since its captain..." She paused for a second, gulped, then proceeded. "Uchiha Sasuke has visited us personally."

Sakura could tell that Anko's gaze was glued on the man whose name she so breathlessly gasped in awe just now. His face was impassively blank, clean of any expression other than indifference.

Contrary to the man in front of them, Naruto and the steer man's eyes were locked on the bare breasts of Mitarashi Anko, that were heaving up and down faster the longer she stared at Uchiha Sasuke. The two males were practically drooling, their lust heavy in their eyes. A feeling that probably also found itself in their pants.

"Ah, so you do remember dear Sasuke-chan, eh, Anko?" The old cat lady sitting on the ground smirked around her pipe.

Anko didn't avert her gaze from her desired object when she replied. "How can one ever forget his face, Madam Nekobaa?"

Madam Nekobaa, it seems, grinned. "So you must surely also remember his first mate Hatake Kakashi, his second Uzumaki Naruto, his boatswain Hyuuga Neji and his steer man Hozuki Suigetsu, right?"

Sakura's eyes pointed directly to the last to mentioned men. The boatswain Hyuuga Neji, the one with the brown hair, looking completely calm and once again, just like outside, ignored the half naked woman in front of him. The steer man, Hozuki Suigetsu, however was a different story. Even with his lustful look right now, he had a suspicious aura with eyes that could make you uncomfortable and owned a mischievous smile.

Anko laughed nervously. "Of course I do, Madam Nekobaa." Her tone suggested that she didn't remember anyone except Uchiha Sasuke.

If Madam Nekobaa noticed her lie, she didn't say, but turned to the men of the Chidori. "I assume you brought me what I asked for, Sasuke-chan."

Uchiha Sasuke nodded, not responding on the suffix she chose for him, and showed her a book. It looked to be a simple book, but Sakura had to bite her lip to prevent from gasping out loud when she saw it had the Konoha Trading Company's symbol on it.

Hatake Kakashi decided to remark on it. "It wasn't easy sailing the waters owned by Konoha without getting caught. But we got it, at the last minute, before sailing straight here."

Uchiha Sasuke pushed the book into the direction of Madam Nekobaa but she didn't take it. She kept petting her cats around her. "Takumi." She called and a timid girl with brown hair of probably 18 years old came into Sakura's vision.

"I don't think you've met my granddaughter yet, Sasuke-chan." Madam Nekobaa blew out the smoke from her pipe. "Takumi, dear, take the book, if you please."As if the cat lady didn't want to spoil her hands by touching anything else besides her nasty cats.

Takumi blushed beet red when she got close enough to Uchiha Sasuke to take the book from him. When her fingers brushed his, the poor girl almost fainted.

"Stand up straight girl, in the presence of a man. And check if the book is correct."

She swallowed with difficultly, ripped her eyes off of Uchiha Sasuke to do what was ordered. She nodded and stammered. "I-it is Ma-Madam Baa."

"Excellent." She smiled. "Now, to find what you seek, Uchiha Sasuke-chan, you must go to Otogakure, where you will find Orochimaru of the Corrupted Sannin. He had an obsession once, and won't let you in unless you can offer him something grand. He'll guide you to your goal. He's not easy to access. But, in your way to him you need this." She turned to her cats. "Hina, Denka!" Two feline cats brought each a scroll and placed them neatly in front of Uchiha Sasuke's feet. The cat lady rewarded them with a bottle of catnip. "Take that with you. It'll come in handy."

"For what?" This was the first time Uchiha Sasuke spoke since he came in here.

"To get access to Orochimaru. One of my girls knows exactly how that works." Madam Nekobaa turned to the very silent Anko. "This is why I called you. Go grab Karin and let her meet with our guest down at the bar. Pull her out from whatever she's doing."

"Yes, right away, Madam Nekobaa." Anko bowed slightly, made her breast bounce before turning out to the curtain.

Sakura made herself even smaller than she already was and hid behind the curtain as well as she could when Anko walked through it and down the hall.

"Nice tits." Naruto commented and got an elbow in the ribs from Kakashi.

"Argh, why Karin? She's a pain in the ass." Suigetsu groaned.

"Ah, so you're already familiar with Karin?"

Uchiha Sasuke and Suigetsu nodded. The other three had no reply. "Unfortunately, we do." Suigetsu growled.

"She used to serve Orochimaru until he abandoned her. She was a stray for a while until she got here. I happen to know she also likes cats, so I took her in as one of my girls."

"Yah, question!" Naruto popped in. "Why cats and a whorehouse?"

"Because I like pussies."

They didn't know whether to be disturbed or turned on but they said nothing.

"Now, if you would just make your way down the stairs in the bar down below, you'll find Karin there. She'll provide you of the last minute information you need."

Sakura's mouth turned dry. She must get away from here. As fast albeit as quiet as she could she flew down the stairs down to the place she was before. The bar wasn't that hard to find, considering it was the loudest, grossest, nastiest and crowded place in the building.

Men sat around tables together, a mug of rum in one hand and a part of a woman's anatomy in the other. They laughed and screamed and played and hit each other in merry enthusiasm. It was overly crowded and only one table at the far corner was free and basically empty. Despite all the people, the men stayed clear away from that particular corner.

Sakura searched for a seat as close as possible to that table. If the men of Chidori were directed to the bar, she was sure they were important enough to have a table reserved particularly for themselves. Sakura walked up to the bar and took the last wooden stool. The man beside her was sleeping on the counter, drowned in the alcohol. She nearly puked from his smell.

She wasn't even seated right when a skinny chocolate skin toned girl passed her a dark green coloured mug with just a dark liquid in it. She knew instantly it was alcohol. Besides, which bar would serve a cup of tea?

Sakura tipped the tip of her hat as a thank you, as she had seen done to her by many men, and the girl smiled weakly. She was almost assaulted by a few women sitting there, asking her if she wanted an even better time with them, but Sakura inclined gently with a shake of her head rather than saying it out loud. In the mean time, she pretended to sip of her drink that smelled disgusting, by the way.

It took a while, but a flash of yellow was the first thing she saw, just as she thought that they weren't coming, they did. But as Sakura saw them, the rest of the bar saw them too. Nothing changed when Naruto came in; walking up straight to the empty table close to her, following him was Suigetsu, Neji and then Kakashi as well.

All games and chatter died in the bar when Uchiha Sasuke appeared in view.

It was the first time Sakura has ever experienced such a thing. The bar that was still rowdy and loud when the others of the Chidori passed. Uchiha Sasuke hadn't even properly stepped into the bar, everybody went dead quiet. She could feel how they held their breaths when he walked to his destination slowly. All expressions differed from person to person. Many seemed... afraid. A lot looked like they were killing him with mental death daggers they were throwing his way with their eyes. Some were calculating his every move, wary and cautious of his presence. And more were ogling him like they would rather screw him standing there, regardless of who would be watching.

She heard a gasp here, a gulp there, a half covered moan somewhere in between.

As soon as Uchiha Sasuke was seated, the whispers began, until someone yelled, another laughed, the rum started flowing again and the bar picked up the pace of where it left off before Uchiha Sasuke made himself known.

Sakura turned to the now occupied table as much as she could without making it look obvious. She hunched over and continued faking the act of drinking her rum.

"Phew! That never gets old, aaight, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto chastised him, who only ignored the blond.

"Ye'd think with cap'n Sasuke not appearing here fo' such a long time, they wouldn't recognize 'em." Suigetsu said, poking through his sharp looking teeth with a stick.

"Whut?" Naruto asked, abashed. "Ye don' see him pretty bastard-y face? Cunts neva forget a face like him." He crossed his arms, quite jealous. "Me don't see what they like in 'em anyway. I'm way more handsome, aye."

"Green no ain't your colour, Naruto." The first mate, Kakashi, patted Naruto's shoulder friendly. "I'm more handsome than all of you joined together." He chuckled lowly. "Why do you think I keep a mask on? To protect everybody from my epic beauty."

"Oh, yeh?" Naruto smirked evilly. "Why don't ye show us and we judge ye ourselves, aye?"

Kakashi shook his head, still smiling. "Nice try, Naruto, but no."

"Damn it all to hell."

"I thought Madam Nekobaa said the woman would already be here when we come to the bar?" Neji said quietly, although you could hear the irritation underneath.

"Ye should be happy that ta bitch isn't he'e yet," Suigetsu replied, crunching his nose. "Enjoy ye peace as long as it lasts, mate. The slut makes the devil look like a sweet lil' puppy compared to her."

"She can't be that bad." Kakashi amended for her sake.

"Sa-su-ke!" A squeal ran through the air and many men turned to see a woman, leaning against the wall staring right at the table with the guest of the Chidori. Better yet, right at Uchiha Sasuke.

She was Karin, the Red Apple herself. Her lips were as red as her eyes as they were as red as her hair. Her dress, or whatever it was supposed to be, was just as red as her other attributes. She hastened in her steps to reach the table sooner, clung to Uchiha Sasuke's neck, ran a hand through his hair, that looked so incredibly soft at that moment, kissed the corner of his lips and placed herself in his lap. Captain Uchiha Sasuke did nothing to acknowledge or remove her. Heavens, he didn't even touch her or change his stoic look in the least.

"Sa-su-ke!" She repeated, kissing and licking his ear. "I missed you baby." She giggled. "When Anko told me you were here for little ol' me I could hardly contain myself. Just like right now." She whispered the last part and started grinding their hips together.

"Karin." Was the only thing he said as a warning, Sakura assumed, before she let go of him.

"Of course," Karin nodded. "Where are my manners?" She turned to the rest of the table. "Good evening, gentlemen." She flashed a smile, until it froze and melted into a glare. "And Suigetsu."

"Soul suckin' whore."

"I'd suck yours but I would probably puke it back out of how nasty it is. Even like that you're a worthless piece of shit."

Suigetsu growled, but had no retort to shoot in return when Uchiha Sasuke cut in. "Karin, we're here because you have information for us."

She stopped glaring long enough to turn back in his lap and smiled coyly. "I have, but everything has a price."

"What do you want?" He wasted no time to reply back immediately.

She licked her lips and whispered in his ear. It wasn't loud enough for Sakura to hear but apparently it was loud enough for the men joined around the table. Naruto grinned sideways mischievously, Neji only cleared his throat once, Kakashi had no reaction and Suigetsu gagged loudly in his mouth. This made Karin turn back sharply to the pale man and scowl hard. "You're just jealous," She spat at Suigetsu. "Because you never could and never will have a bite of the Red Apple."

"Ye call yerself the Red Apple?" Naruto snickered.

"Yea, 'cause she's as poisonous as she is rotten like one." Suigetsu laughed in response.

"Shut up, fish face, you once wanted a piece of this 'rotten' apple." She ignored him from then on and Suigetsu humphed. "So, Sasuke, darling. Do we have an agreement?"

Uchiha merely blinked then nodded once, quite stiffly.

She smiled and licked her lips again, before grabbing an empty chair, sat in it instead of Uchiha's lap, and pulled from between her breast a black rimmed pair of glasses. She put it on before sitting up straight. "What do you wanna know, pumpkins?"

"Orochimaru," Neji answered. "How do we get to him?"

Karin blinked twice before eying Uchiha with a knowing look. "Orochimaru, eh?"

They knew that she knew what this was all about. Except Sakura.

"If you want to reach Orochimaru you need to get invited. And an invitation to Orochimaru himself goes through his right hand, Yakushi Kabuto. Kabuto is a hard man to find, you see, that's why you need to be at that artist's house by the next full moon. Kabuto gets supplies there and Intel about another organization through the guy. If you can be at the artist before the last day of the full moon, Kabuto will be there and through him you can reach Orochimaru. However, the artist is a stubborn man. Hard to persuade."

"Where can we find him?"

"At the border of Ta-no-Kuni, Rice Field Country, and Yu-no-Kuni, Hot Springs Country. He lives in the forest of Taki, near the waterfall of Edge."

"And Kabuto will be there, by full moon? Are you sure?" Kakashi asked for assurance.

"I can bet my life on it."

"Let's hope she's wrong, then." Suigetsu muttered and Karin kicked him in the shin beneath the table.

"What is the name of the artist?" Neji continued calmly.

Karin was serious quickly again. She didn't want to mention his name, not to Sasuke. Orochimaru was a dangerous man and so are the ones he interacted with. She sighed. "Deidara."

Sasuke snapped his gaze to Kakashi who answered his look with a nod.

"We sail in three days." Kakashi stated.

"Two." Naruto and Uchiha corrected in unison, frowning.

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Excuse me, I mean two. In the mean time, I suggest we take a last drink here."

"Aye, aye!" Naruto cheered. "I second that!"

Sasuke rose to his feet to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked back and saw that Karin, her glasses suddenly gone, was biting her bottom lip. "We had an agreement, Captain Uchiha Sasuke."

Again, his expression did not change when he pulled her up at her arm. She giggled and flustered when she bumped into his chest as he pulled her along. They didn't travel very far, only to a more darker and slightly private corner, one so dark Sakura had to squint her eyes to see them clearly. She couldn't see them, though, not enough. She vaguely saw that Karin was trapped between the wall and him. He was too close to her, no doubt kissing her. She couldn't see their hands fumble in their middle, but next thing she knew, she saw that he bundled up her skirt, lifted her up against the wall and her legs wrapped around his hips.

Sakura averted her eyes before she saw anything more. She should have known Uchiha Sasuke was no hair better than what she originally thought of him. Disgusting, absolutely revolting. Doing such a deed where everyone could see them, no shame in their position. Her mouth got an awful taste and she actually took a gulp of her rum to wash it away. Funny, that the rum tasted better than she imagined.

They were done very fast, a minute or four later Uchiha Sasuke returned to their table, seeing every man had a bottle of rum except Neji. Sakura almost vomited alongside Suigetsu when she saw that Uchiha was still adjusting himself in his pants. Suigetsu stuck a finger in his mouth.

Karin was all flushed and giggly, hanging on Uchiha's arm as if her legs were too weak to hold her up.

Suigetsu looked sick. "I cannot believe ya did that with her! Didn't her pussy have demon teeth that bit ya dick off?"

Uchiha, as always, said nothing as reply.

Kakashi, on the other hand, chuckled. "I actually liked the show."

"Of course ye did, dirty pervert!" Naruto pointed at his nose.

Karin swooned. "The other girls will hate me even more because I did it with Captain Uchiha Sasuke." She nibbled his neck. "Again."

"Yea, ya can leave now, Red Grape."

"Fuck you, Suigetsu." She shot furiously. "Have a nice night, gentlemen." She regarded the rest. "And goodbye to you too, Sa-su-ke!" With another kiss on the corner of his unresponsive mouth, she very much left them alone. Getting some serious threatening looks from the other whores on her way out of the bar.

Uchiha dumped his ass back in the chair and Sakura decided to leave the group of men too, on this point, knowing that they stayed on Jiro for another two nights. She needed to find a place to overnight at herself. She couldn't return to the ship right now, that would be just unwise.

She left the bar quietly, missing how Uchiha Sasuke wiped off Karin the Red Apple's kisses with the back of his hand.

...

...

...

The village of Jiro, Sakura concluded, was absolutely mad. It was like all came here for the sake of losing their sanity. There was no way she would just walk into some random shady smoky lodge and ask to stay there. Who knows what they'd do to a skinny "fellow" like her.

Not one lodge in the village seemed trustworthy, or wasn't filled to the brick with indecent men. She had no choice than to sleep outside like many were doing in the streets. Besides, she didn't have any money to pay.

She walked past the piers near the water, where it was quieter and air fresh from smoke and sweat passed through than anywhere else on this rotten island. It was better she stayed here; despite it looking like it might rain.

The waves underneath her clashed wildly. It was going to be a nasty night, all right. And here she was sitting outside, probably risking bronchitis because of the rain later, rather than seek for a roof above her head. There was nobody on the docks, where the longboats drifted up and down on the tides, some smelling like fish and only lanterns with candles accompanied her.

And there was also a boy. A boy! A boy, probably not much older than 10, sitting at the end of one of the piers, his short little back to her. It appeared he was fishing, if she assumed correctly, looking at the grey iron bucket next to him. He seemed harmless enough, so she might as well join him. Better than being alone.

"I hope you have bait." She said and the kid nearly jumped a feet in the air.

"Whoa! You don't scare a man when he's fishing!" He screeched and turned to her. His little nose pulled up and big round black eyes shocked to his wits. His black hair was covered by a cute little fisher's hat that matched his dungarees, its pipes rolled up to his knees while being bare foot. "And don't talk so loud! You scare away ta little fishes!"

Sakura almost laughed when he called himself a man. "Sorry." She whispered.

He scowled at her and turned back to his work at hand. "And for your information, I don't have any bait."

"But you must!" Sakura remembered when she and Ino used to play at the piers of Konoha to fish, but never caught anything until a friendly fisherman told them to start using worms as bait. "Fish don't bite if you don't use bait."

He snorted, as if he knew better. "I don't need any bait. I didn't ask for your advice." He looked her up and down, as if he realized something. "Why are you here anyway?"

Sakura blinked. "Can't I join you? Can't I relax right here or is this particular pier owned by you?"

"Fine!" The boy whisper-yelled. "Just don't disturb me with your bait stories."

"It does work, you know."

"I wouldn't need it, ok? You see the sea?" He pointed with his short arms to the dark wild waves beneath them. Heavens forbid this boy falls in them. "It's stormy, that makes the lobsters come ashore to find food, so they bite in anything. Now stop jabbing about bait for fish."

"So you're fishing lobsters?" She asked curiously.

"Aye, then we can eat like the rich for the next couple of days."

Ah, she forgot that people like him didn't have the luxury to eat lobster whenever they please, like she could.

She glanced at his right and saw that he had another fishing-rod besides him. "Mind if I borrow that and fish along with you?"

"And you stealing the lobster I could have pulled?" His arm shot out to his other fishing-rod he always carries with him if the first one happens to break, and took it from out of her range like she couldn't just reach and grab it.

"I swear that if I do catch one before you, I'd give it to you freely."

He stared at her for a second longer suspiciously before shrugging and handing her the thing. "Suit yourself."

She positioned herself beside him, until she felt his eyes on her.

"Ya have the voice of a gal." He commented.

"I know," Sakura smirked. "I get teased a lot for that."

"Ya kinda are as big as one too."

"I know. I get teased about that too."

"Ya have the eyes like one too."

"I know."

"Ye not get teased for that?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head no. "It's a good attribute that makes me a least bit attractive."

The boy laughed. "You're weird. The name's Inari." He said, a wide grin on his face. "But ladies call me Big Inari."

"Why do the ladies call you that?" He was hardly big, let alone to get that nickname.

"Let's just say a specific attribute of me that is attractive."

Sakura thought twice before she laughed so hard her sides started to hurt and tears poured out of her eyes.

"You even laugh like a gal." He turned to her, eying her again.

Before she could answer, she felt the first drop of rain on her nose and something pulled hard on the fishing-rod. "Oh, I think I caught something!"

"What?" Inari screamed. "I've been sitting here all evening and caught nothing!"

She chuckled cockily as she started pulling. "Matter of luck, mate."

"N'aw, no fair!" He stomped his feet and crossed his arms like the child he is.

"Instead of pouting, help me pull this up!" Inari frowned at her before grabbing the fishing-rod and pulled along with her.

The rain started falling harder on the two of them while they were still huffing and puffing to get their bounty up. That was until Inari pulled too hard, making Sakura fall back on her back, and before she knew it, something wet, heavy and hard was on her stomach.

"Ai! Get it off!"

Inari grabbed the thing before it could hurt her and threw it in the bucket. "Sheesh, calm down. I already took it away. You even scream like a girl!"

Sakura planted herself on her feet before readjusting her hat that hid her hair. "Yeah, I know. I get teased a lot because of that too."

Inari scoffed and shrugged. "I bet. But since you helped me bring food on the table, wanna join us?"

Sakura hesitated. "Um, I'm not sure." She couldn't risk getting exposed if the people he lived with were short from immoral as the other habitants of this island. "Will your parents not get mad for inviting a stranger?"

Inari froze for a moment at the word parents, like it was a wrong thing to say, yet he ignored it and offered her a grin. "Nay, they don't mind." He said a bit too relaxed. "You can join if you want."

It was better than staying outside in the rain and catch the cold she feared earlier. If she just as much felt that they were wrong kind of people, she'll be gone from there faster than they could blink.

"I'm just living in the fish hut with my grandpa and my mother." He told her when she said nothing; he could see that she was reluctant to agree with him. He didn't blame the guy though. You couldn't trust just anybody here on Jiro. "It's safe, ok?"

"Well... I guess so."

"Aw, pfft, come on!" Inari sighed frustrated, grabbing her wrist and pulled her along. "I don't wanna stay longer here while you worry like a girl in this rain and cold, yeah."

Inari kept pulling her over the pier and the docks until they were close to a wooden hut, a bit small. They entered from the back, and Inari threw the bucket in the kitchen area.

"Oi, old man, where is you?" He started yelling while looking about the place. Sakura swallowed and quietly followed the boy, hoping nobody noticed. "Old man!"

Someone coughed loudly and cleared his throat wetly. "Aye, lad, in here!"

Inari skipped happily to an older man mid fifties who looked tired and semi drunk.

"Gramps, I caught a really huge lobster together with this sissy boy over here."

Sakura glared at the back of his head.

"Huh, a sissy boy?" The old man seemed to finally notice her standing a few feet away. He smiled awry almost instantly and petted Inari's head. "That ain't me no boy, Inari little rascal. There's a girlie right the'e, mate."

Sakura, along with Inari, paled. "What?"

How did he know? Nobody has known thus far. She got into a harem and they didn't even suspect a thing! Then she came in here, not even longer than five minutes, and discovered by a senile drunk man at first glance.

Said senile drunk man laughed out loud and reached for a pair of glasses. Great, to put insult to her injury he was nearly blind too? That's just fancy.

"Yah, she's a woman alright. A fine ripe one at that!" He laughed again and Sakura blushed. "Me name's Tazuna. And yers, girlie?"

Sakura gulped and took a step back. No, this is going all wrong. She wasn't supposed to get found out.

"Ne, wha' is wrong m'lady? Ye can take off yer hat too; a true gentleman takes him hat off indoors." He cackled at his own joke.

"No way he's a girl, gramps. Girls wear dresses and lipstick and smell like sex!" Inari pointed in Sakura's direction. "He hasn't have any of them. He doesn't even have long hair!"

Tazuna clapped Inari on the shoulder quite hard and it made him stumble forward. "It ain't me first seein' a girlie dressed as a lad, sonny. They do that he'e on Jiro. Ye take a good look, aye, befo'e ya get fooled again."

"Nah, pops, no way."

Sakura didn't dare moving as both Inari and Tazuna stared at her. They couldn't know she was a woman. Who knows what they, or in this case, Tazuna, could do to her? He may look old and tired but she was sure that if the struggle came, he would win her. And she had no weapon to defend herself with. So as long as she didn't move or speak to prove their point, she would be safe. Somewhat.

Tazuna sighed after a while. "Ye kno' yer safe as a newborn baby drinkin' from its momma's tits here. Yer don' have to be afraid, aye? We's not gonna hurt ya, I only live wit me daughter and me grandson he'e." He said seriously. "We mean no harm."

"Yeah!" Inari shouted right after. "So just tell if you're a girl!"

Tazuna ruffled his hair to shut him up. "Yer not helpin' boy. She needs to trust us, yah, not scare her away."

So maybe Tazuna was right. Maybe she could trust them; at least that is what she hoped. Slowly, she took off the hat and her pink hair fell down her shoulders. Inari gasped and Tazuna whistled low before laughing heartily.

"Wha' did I tell ya, boy?" He slapped Inari's shoulder again. "What be ye name, hearty?"

"Sakura." She left her last name out on purpose; unlike if she was properly introducing herself. If she'd just mention Haruno they'd know she's from Konoha and then she would never expect how they'll treat her.

"Heh," Inari snorted, staring at her hair. "How original."

She flushed. "Hey, you don't hear me say anything about your name, Mr. Big Inari."

Tazuna couldn't contain his laughter like he did all night when Inari crossed his arms angrily. "She got ye the'e, sonny. We's got a feisty one right he'e, aaight, me boy!" Tazuna lifted himself from the chair he occupied and crossed the distance to Sakura and shook her hand. "Wha' a pretty young lady, ye are, yes indeed. Ya want somethin' to drink?" He lifted a nearly empty bottle she was sure held rum in it and she said no. "What a nice gal like ya doin' on this island?"

"Um..." She couldn't just say that she was kidnapped and brought here by the men of the Chidori given what their name does to people. "I'm sort of stranded here."

"And yer decided to dress as a man, eh?"

Sakura bit her lip. "It's the safest, isn't it?" She didn't tell that she cross dressed to enter a whorehouse so she could eavesdrop, but he didn't need to know that detail.

"Arr, yer right matey! Jiro is a dangerous place, if I should say so meself. Especially fo' pretty women, such as yerself." Sakura almost felt flattered. "Where yer from?"

Oh no. She couldn't say that she's from Konoha of all places. Everybody here on Jiro hated Konoha. She said nothing.

Tazuna scratched his chin, narrowing his eyes. "Ye don't have to say, aye? Ye shouldn't trust even ta dead body he'e. Me understand."

Relief filled her lungs.

"Gramps, she got nowhere to stay. She can stay here, right? She helped me catch dinner."

"Aye, yer right, lad. How long will ye be stayin' fo', missy Sakura?"

"No!" She gasped. "I wouldn't want to impose you. I could find-"

"Nonsense! T'is ta safest place in town, me is sure."

Sakura gulped. "Well, uh... I'll be leaving in two nights."

"Oi, oi, oi!" Tazuna shouted in glee. "That ain't much at all, nope, t'isn't! Ye can stay fo' sure!" He laughed while rubbing his round belly. "Inari, go grab me another bottle o' muscat, will ya?"

"Aye, captain!" Inari saluted quickly before running away.

Sakura knew along their conversation that Tazuna was a sailor at one point in his life. He talked like one and even looked like one, despite his old age. "If you don't mind me asking, you were a..." _Pirate?_ Sailor once?"

Tazuna walked up to a table and planted himself on one of the wooden stools, groaning along the way. He invited Sakura to sit in front of him and she did.

"T'was a long, long time ago, m'lady." He answered her question. "When I was a young lad I craved ta need fo' money so I took every job I could have, aye. In those times, pirates were unheard of, ye see, and mutiny uncommon. I'd be a deck scrubber most o' ta time, till I got ol' enough to be put in them crow's nest. I had big plans, yah. Building bridges so there'll be less need o' boats to cross rivers. At most, I spent thirty years on sea befo'e ta place got as dangerous as today. Jiro wasn't as... corrupted as now by ta time I came he'e. Met me wifey, got me daughter, and eventually me sonny."

She smiled when he got a shimmer of pride when he talked about Inari.

"I was ne'er one o' them pirates, nay. But I'm sorrowful how everything turned out in ta ages o' Inari."

"So you've been here for a very long time?"

He nodded. "I've heard a lo' ol' wives tales o' them who visit Jiro, ye kno'. There ain't a man who set 'em foot on this island and I hasn't heard o' befo'e."

"Then you could help me puzzle some things about someone, right?" This was good. She could find out what the big secret is revolving a certain someone that has been itching her ever since she first heard tales of him back at home.

Inari returned then. "Here ya go gramps. A fresh bottle of muscat!" He put the bottle down in front of Tazuna.

He could feel some tension coming off from Sakura, so he thanked Inari and send him away. "Why don't ye go help yerself o' some warm ale, eh, sonny?" He flipped Inari a silver coin.

"Thanks old man!" He chirped, running along,

Tazuna grinned, turned back to Sakura before taking a huge gulp of his bottle of rum and wiped his wet lips with the back of his hand. "There's no need fo' ta young kid to hear this, no him doesn't."

She agreed. This was no interest to him.

"So missy, whadda ya wanna kno'?"

"The reason why everybody seems to hold their breath once Uchiha Sasuke enters a room."

Tazuna had the same reaction when she mentioned his name. "Hush, missy, if yer kno' what's good fo' ye." There was still no one in his shagged hut, but he still looked about. "Rumour has it that him is cursed, yea, he is. And an'one who sees him cursed gift is cursed along wit 'em. I wouldn't want to cross 'em fo' all the gold in ta king's treasure, nay I don't."

This is becoming really interesting. All people alike pirate or not, feared him. "What is this curse? Do people die if exposed to this curse of him?"

"Arr, ye got that right Miss Sakura." He tips his straw hat forward, covering his face. "Uchi'a Sasuke," He whispered, quickly glancing backwards over his right shoulder. "Cap'n o' ta Chidori was told wit them red eye that can even make ta deva pray fo' mercy, aye, yes they say." His voice went even lower, making Sakura sit on the tip of her seat. "But all those who were unfortunate enough to encounter these has ne'er seen them next birthday. That's why it's a rumour, ye see. Dead men tell no tales."

Sakura blinked confused. "Who made up those stories then?"

Tazuna grinned, showing some missing teeth here and there. "Him fourth mate, this Hozuki Suigetsu, has a loose tongue when drunk and satisfied, aye. He spills too much when screwing them whores against ta wall o' ta bars, yeah, fo' all eyes to see. Nothin' new on ta horizon he'e on Jiro."

She remembered Uchiha and Karin's escapade.

"And ye kno', whores love to talk. Nothin' better to wit them mouths, aye. If they're no' fillin' them wit cock then they're spittin' tales in each other's ears. And one o' them was o' cap'n Uchi'a Sasuke o' ta Chidori. Eyes blazin' red wit fury is ta last ye see befo'e yer send to the deepest, darkest place in ta locker."

So this was the reason why everyone feared Uchiha Sasuke. A cursed man. That's why the tales were whispered in hush tones. He was dangerous indeed.

"Now, is better if we stop talkin' bout 'em. This island has ears everywhere and me don' want 'em front o' me door, ye see."

She nodded and he smiled in return. "Ye kno' how to make sum fine lobster, hm?"

Not really, but she could try. She had cooks and servants to do that for her. She has been in the kitchen maybe four times in her whole life.

Later that night she met Tazuna's daughter, a lovely woman in her early thirties, who fixed the lobster dinner before she and Tazuna completely ruined it. She got to borrow a bed that used to be of Inari's before he got a bigger one, as she lied there staring at the wooden ceiling while hearing the wind cry outside. It was still raining. She thought of the information she learned today about the sole captain of the Chidori.

The stories sounds so much more worse than what she had experienced when she had been on that ship. Granted, she was in the brig the whole trip here, and with exception of the disheartened conversation she had with Uchiha Sasuke, crown prince Naruto was nice enough. And they didn't rape her or hurt her in any way. Some were even polite, like the boatswain. Then again, they did attack her ship, killed the nice men of the Nanami, she heard Naruto kill poor Michi her escort himself, send the ship to the bottom of the sea and kidnapped her. So maybe some parts of the stories were true.

Still, they couldn't be that bad if they didn't mistreat her when they had the chance to, like she expected they would. She heard that pirates were vile, irresponsible and dishonest men, with no traces of a rational conscious. They robbed men, raped women, killed children. Albeit the men of the Chidori sounded dangerous, they did no such actions. At least not the two latter accusations.

They only sounded horrible of what they did when you get on their bad side. And apparently it had something to do with a grudge towards Konohagakure. If anything, judging from Naruto's story and even of Uchiha Sasuke, they hated Konoha with a passion. Naruto ran away from his throne, his people, and his home. And she didn't even know what Uchiha Sasuke's deal was. All she concluded from her own observations was that they entered piracy for a reason unknown to her.

A reason she needed to find out. Why did they hate Konoha?

Why?

...

...

...

**A/N: I don't like this chapter, at least not completely. It didn't flow well enough for me, but we're getting somewhere. **

**I just wanted to inform you guys that the story is not entirely AU. There are ninjas, I suppose, but ninjas as we know them. You know, creeping in the dark, invisible and not wearing a neon orange jumpsuit and announce his arrival like an idiot. All the characters who own a kekkei genkai or doujutsu still have them, there doesn't exist any actual ninjutsus though. Kage Bunshin, Shi Shi Rendan, Izanagi, Impure World Resurrection somethingsomething, or Sexy no jutsu are not allowed in this world. **

**Any questions? PM me or something. **

**Thanks for reading! Review, because I know you want to. (Even if you're too lazy to review. Yes, I'm looking at you.)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_01-05-'11_


	3. Foolishness

**A/N: I gotta say, it wasn't because the new POTC came out the other day that it gave me inpiration to push this chapter out of me, not all. So, I'll keep this brief. **

**I changed a bunch of things in the first chapter, nothing special, just different. **

**Last; the lovely and extremely kind **_**els1324**_** is responsible for this, so a bear hug, some cookies, and a shoutout to her. *waves erratically* Also wanna pre-thank **_**SilenceIsTheKey**_** and **_**.**_** for helping me out.**

**Disclaimer: Leave me alone. **

…

* * *

**...  
**

"It's time for me to leave, guys." Sakura announced when the residents of casa de la Tazuna's were breaking their fast.

"Leave?" Inari and Tazuna yelled. Wet bread crumps flew out of Inari's mouth. "I don' wan' you to leewv!"

Aw, he was such a cutie. They were all so very sweet and kind to her, she missed them already. "Sorry, Inari boy. We sail in over an hour and I still have to slip in."

She told them on her second day as guest that she was going to steal aboard the Chidori. Tazuna protested heavily, knowing the stories of the crew, saying that it was too dangerous. It was not a matter of choice for her, she had to.

"You'll come back and visit us again, won't you?" Inari asked sadly.

"Don't pout, Inari. Of course I will be back and visit you."

"Ye sure ye'll be survivin' this voyage, girlie?"

"I am. Do not worry, I'm sure I'll be fine. You have seen my skills."

"Me don't think yer good enough, darlin'. Them are pirates."

"And?"

"They are better, aye."

Sakura shrugged. "I said I'll be fine and I will."

"Wait a minute," Inari's mother, Tsunami, smiled holding her up. "Pa and I have been talking, right, and you and I should discuss something over your wardrobe."

She was still wearing the same clothes of the drunk she borrowed from, though Tsunami had sewn the oversized clothes to her size.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, pa here noticed you're a woman almost immediately, right? So I've thought of a solution. Follow me." She took Sakura to her small bedroom up stairs. On the cottage bed were some clothes, men's clothes.

"Oh, spirits, are those for me?"

"Yes, these are pa's. He saved them thinking he'll ever lose that belly and fit into them again." She chuckled thoughtfully, because he won't. "So I altered them for you."

Fresh clothes! How wonderful.

"And try these on." Tsunami pushed her a pair of brown boots. "They are Inari's, but he won't miss them."

They were a little small, considering it's children's size, but she could deal with it. "They are splendid."

She folded the two other sets of clothes and put them in a knack sack. "But we still have one problem."

Sakura blinked confused. "What?"

"Your hair."

"My hair?" Sakura threw off her hat and her hair fell over her back. "What is wrong with my hair? It's hidden."

Tsunami shook her head. "No, pumpkin. You will not pass as a man if they suddenly see it, especially not the boatswain." She was right. Hyuuga Neji didn't seem like the type of man whose eyes you could easily deceive. "And you're kind of recognizable for them with your long pink hair." She smiled while opening a drawer that held all her sewing material.

"Any suggestion to what we can do, then?"

She pulled out very large, sharp-looking scissors. "We cut it, of course."

...

-o-

...

Sasuke didn't like many things or many people, for that matter, and he _hated_ a lot of things.

He _hated_ waiting on people.

It was this very same song over and over again every damned time they were set to sail.

Kakashi was late.

As of right now, the boatswain didn't even tell they were missing one of the crew's officers, let alone report who was the one still gone. All Hyuuga had to tell was how many of the _other_ crewmen jumped ship and how many joined.

Kakashi was a mystery that even Sasuke couldn't figure out, even after years in his companionship. Where he was and why he was always late, who knew? He was First mate, if anything, he should be aboard as his title states; first. Yet he was always last. _He_ is the one that warns the rest of the crew to be on time or else they'll set sail without them.

What a damn hypocrite.

Sasuke hated it.

Naruto loved it.

Naruto had full command. If the First mate wasn't present, after the captain, he was the one who pulled the reins. Nobody got why Naruto would be so happy. Whether or not Kakashi was there made no difference, Naruto basically called all the shots on the ship anyway. All Kakashi did was lie around and read his same books again and then some.

But Naruto defended himself saying that it wasn't the same. Kakashi was still the First, even if he was doing nothing. In any moment he pleased, he could disagree with Naruto's orders and belay it, which happened on several occasions, but with him gone, he felt like he was the one with the rightful title.

Sasuke all but rolled his eyes upon hearing that.

"Argh, when can we go already?" Suigetsu groaned, hanging on the wheel.

Sasuke always accompanied him on the helm when they were setting sail. He wanted to make sure they got out of the shallow waters clearly. He didn't doubt Suigetsu's skills at the wheel at all, Kami knows he was king of taming all waters with the wheel, it was the working crew on deck he didn't trust. Throwing out sails, especially in Sea country's constantly changing course of wind, was harder than common people think.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Hyuuga sending him a signal.

"Kakashi is onboard." He told Suigetsu quietly and the man jumped up.

"Finally! An' right on time for us to catch ta comin' tide. How does he always do that?"

Naruto's scream over deck was inevitable. "Kaka-sensei, yer late!"

"Weigh those anchors!"

Suigetsu threw the wheel to the left, held it for a while until he knew the ship caught on the tiding waves, then flung it back to the right. He shot Sasuke a quick toothy grin, which wasn't returned.

"Aye, boys, to those riggings with ye, the lot of you! And throw me sum full blankets!"

At this point Sasuke left them alone. He wasn't a lot with his crew, always in his cabin or down below where it was absolutely forbidden to disturb him unless for a direct emergency. The punishment for that was death, and Naruto was the _only_ one who could get away with it when he broke that rule. Kakashi and Neji knew well enough that even as close to the captain as they were, not even they were allowed to ignore that law.

...

-o-o-

...

Sakura felt sick. She had successfully blended into the crewmen five days ago, but ever since, she had been puking all over the place. Someone called her a landrot, which she originally was indeed, but she hadn't felt this bad on the Nanami or when she woke up on this very ship before.

It was supper time for the crew on the upper deck, and the crew from below came to relieve them. Sakura was put on canon stripping duty by the boatswain. It was a difficult task, those canons were heavy for a skinny fellow like her, but it was no excuse to not get the work done. Hyuuga didn't recognize her when he appointed her to the job, but then again, he didn't have any eye contact with her. Hells, he didn't even properly look at her.

All for the best, she guessed.

Waggling her way down the short fled of stairs, along with the other men, she lined up to get a plate with not exactly bad food.

Akamichi Choji was the ship's cook, and he laughed around his fat hanging belly when seeing her. "Yous look a bit green 'round the edges, landrot. Didn't grow those sealegs yet, eh lad?"

She shook her head no. She didn't talk a lot unless absolutely necessary and she avoided social contact as much as she could.

Choji laughed again whilst pouring her a cup of soup, that looked a bit too watery and yellow for her tastes.

"Here." He added a dark green misshaped fruit in her hands.

A mango?

"It helps 'gainst the seasickness, ok?"

A small but still genuine smile came as a thank you, then she hurried along to her own private corner she called her space. She slept there, on the hard floor, whereas everyone else had hangars and whatnot, but she loved her dark isolated corner.

To the other men who were screaming and drinking together, she was invisible.

She couldn't even take a proper sip of her yellow soup when she heard an animal growling near her. Looking up, and forming itself out of the shadows in front of her, was that huge polar bear dog who was bearing his teeth.

_Oh no_. She forgot that one of these pirates owned that dog.

She slowly sat on her knees and put the plate beside her. Quickly glancing around to make sure if its owner was around, it seemed that he wasn't. Nobody noticed her and the angry dog. At least, not yet.

The thing growled louder when she moved, letting her know that he didn't want her moving in the first place, and she froze. On her knees and the dog on all fours, it was still taller than her. It probably smelled with that huge wet nose that she was a woman or recognized her scent. Or both.

"Sssh..." She cooed, her movements carefully slow. "It's alright, I'm harmless." She whispered and offered her hand but it only growled louder.

Kami-sama, if this yeti starts barking she'd be done for. She slowly backed and pushed her plate just as slowly in front of him. "Here, you want some?"

It stopped growling long enough to start sniffing the plate. Not even a minute later, it started licking up her soup.

Sakura exhaled and furiously dug in her sack for her dried meat Tsunami had packed for her. Dogs liked meat, right? She never knew if she was a dog person, she was never allowed to have one. Her father always told her, the occasions he happened to be home otherwise it was her nurses, that dogs aren't animals that are supposed to be inside a house. And she wasn't allowed to go outside on her own either, but she snuck out anyway.

The dog finished her soup faster than she originally thought it would take. It wanted to growl at her again, almost, but she presented him the dried pieces of bacon in front of him. "You will get this if you keep quiet about me, 'kay?" As if the animal would understand her, but she took her chances.

The dog started whisking his tail and it lolled out his tongue. She gave him the meat in her hand and it licked up the food, leaving her hand wet.

"Ew." But she scratched between his ears and petted him. It seemed that they were on common ground. She gave him the next piece of bacon then sent him away. It was hard enough to keep a low profile with a gigantic white dog licking your hand.

She had no food now; her soup was already eaten and she wanted to save the last pieces of bacon. Thank Kami-sama that Choji the cook gave her a mango also.

...

-o-o-o-

...

Word had reached Konoha that the Nanami was found, sunken to the bottom of the ocean, along with most of its crew.

Pirates' doing, they say.

It wasn't anything new, not to the villagers it wasn't. They had long since got used to hearing that a ship, owned by Konoha or otherwise, is sleeping along with the fishes thanks to the buccaneering of pirates. People don't bat an eyelash anymore to those stories. While it became just another tale among the ears of the commoners, it was becoming a situation up at the palace.

The Hokage Palace was a glorious building that stood on top of Kage Mountain, above the village. It wasn't a very tall establishment, but what lacked it in height, it made up for in size. Its outer walls were a nice colour of crème white, that the Hokage commanded to be repainted every month so that the colour wouldn't waste and get ugly, and its main theme existed of red and gold. It had extravagant stairs up front, the same colour as the walls, and was enriched with huge trimmed gardens with grand fountains and small ponds filled with fat koi fish.

Nobles from all around the world stated a long time ago that the Hokage Palace was the prettiest of all the Kage houses, and Konoha took pride in that statement. The Hokage's court, however, has been said to be the very opposite. Hi-no-Kuni's highborn weren't exactly the nicest of all people. It may be one of the most powerful countries in the world, but is also known as the country that got into war most of all. There hasn't been a great war since Yondaime the king, but it wasn't the end of all conflicts. Villages, sometimes whole countries, blame the Hokage. While the problem truly, and mostly, lies with their elders, advisors, nobles and courtiers.

"My daughter was aboard that ship, Your Majesty." The lord archduke of Konohagakure paced agitatedly in one of the queen's favourite royal chambers.

"Calm down, Your Grace." She said while looking out of her glass window over her village.

"I cannot, Godaime-sama. My daughter, she's dead!" He cried, letting his body drop down on one of the red and gold trimmed carpets, tears falling from his eyes.

She sighed. "_Allegedly_ dead. You do not know if she is."

"There were no survivors, none they have found yet. You've heard the stories. She _must_ be dead! It is the only explanation."

"No, Your Grace, it's not. It may that they've taken her,"

"And that is worse!" He cried some more. "They could have done things that are inappropriate for a lady. I dare not even say it. And after they are done with her they will kill her. Oh, my poor Sakura-hime!" He wailed harder, completely ruining her carpet.

There was a knock on her door and she turned around, blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "Milord, stop putting yourself to ridicule and stand on your feet."

He did as was told.

"Come in."

An old man, almost crippled with age and leaning on his left leg, walked his way to the middle of the chamber. "Godaime-sama." He bowed with difficulty, greeting her with a lack of enthusiasm she ignored.

"Danzou, Your Excellency," She said his title with a mock in her voice. "Yes, come in further. Take a seat, I am sure you are no longer capable of standing too long on those legs." She didn't like her elders, never did, and taunted them a lot by throwing their old age in their faces.

Danzou scowled even more than he regularly did. He always glared in her presence. As an elder, he had a privilege to say and do a lot of things commoners couldn't get away with, but disrespecting the Hokage still stood the punishment of torture and beheading.

Alas, he did take a seat. She may be a bitch and there was nothing more he liked to do than sit in the dark and plot her death, but she was right about one thing; he wasn't young anymore.

"I understand you did what I asked for?" She commanded it more than actually asking.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Unfortunately I have to say I'm no expert in dealings of the sea. I engage myself more in the affairs of the lands."

Amber eyes rolled. "Yes, yes, whatever you say." She shrugged him off. He hated it when she did that. "Then who _does_ know about sea dealings?"

Danzou's grip around his cane tightened. "Hence why I brought this very gentleman. You can come in now."

Tsunade eyed the man that stepped into her chamber stiffly. He was wearing a black waistcoat of the naval fleet. The fact that he wore black meant that he was on land showing his rank as a superior member among the officers. His waistcoat was trimmed in golden threads along his chest and stomach, with the same golden coloured cufflinks. His coat underneath was white, his collar closed tightly around the neck. His breeches were snugly fit on his hips and ended in the typical white stockings and black leather shoes. His attire was simple, for someone of his station. The emblem of Konoha's leaf printed on his left shoulder, his sword neatly tugged at his side.

He smiled, black hair smoothly brushed back, spine straight, his feet in perfect line next to each other. He bowed in a sharp angle of 90 degrees at the waist, then saluted her as taught in the navy. "Your Highness, Godaime-sama."

"I present to you General Sai," Danzou announced. "Commander Admiral of the Konohanian royal naval fleet and General of the Konoha Trading Company, also, Lord Lieutenant of my ROOTS, here at your service."

General Sai saluted again. Tsunade had barely laid eyes on him and already she didn't trust him. "General Sai," She addressed him, pointing with her eyes to the rigid man beside her. "This is archduke of Konohagakure, His Lordship Haruno, where your problem lies."

Lord Haruno smiled miserably, but said nothing.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "His Grace's daughter, Lady Haruno Sakura, was aboard the Nanami, of which we have heard has been hit by buccaneers. Do you, perhaps, have any to at all information for our use, General Sai?"

He nodded. "I have been personally to the sunken ship Nanami," His voice a cold tone of nothing. "And I've let it be inspected by divers. We ran through the list of names who were on board of Nanami and it looks like all have been killed in the attack, such as Midori Michi. The escort Your Grace had hired along, I presume?"

The Duke of Konoha nodded, tears flowing down again.

"Also, the divers could not find any evidence of a female body. I ordered them to search the entirety of the area; it is possible that she floated away with the streams, but there was nothing. My assumptions, she has been taken away by the buccaneers."

There was something off about him, Tsunade studied his posture and his character. He gave no expression except the smile he continuously wore on his face. He spoke almost harsh, if you couldn't see the difference between emotionless and rude.

"Oh, Godaime-sama, have I not told you? She's dead!" Haruno wailed again but was cut short when Tsunade shot him a glare.

"I see." She nodded to Sai, biting her bottom lip. "And you have no indication as to who committed this injustice deed?"

"Not yet, Your Majesty."

Lord Haruno stopped sniffing. "Yet? Meaning you will discover who hurt my daughter?"

"I will do my very best, milord."

"Best?" He repeated. "I do not want your best. I want you to find her, period."

Sai's smile faded a little. "I am in the middle of investigating that. In the mean time, I will send a search party for her."

The duke wouldn't have that. Sputtering and wiping his nose and cheeks clear of crying, he stood straight next to the Hokage's side. "I want _you_ to find her and bring the dead body of the scum that did her wrong with you."

Sai was blank. "I cannot." He decided, black eyes quickly glancing to the silent Danzou, sitting very still in his seat. "I have other duties, milord."

"I'll reward you." He said desperately, almost begging him.

Sai wasn't the one he needed to beg to. He was merely a minion in the hands of the one with the greater power. Danzou should be persuaded, not him. But the elder nodded once, giving him permission to agree with what was being offered.

"Very well then," General Sai smiled again in full power. "But if you don't mind me pointing out, Hokage-sama, I cannot sail all the waters those pirates most surely will."

He needed the letters of Marque and Reprisal. With those letters he got a license authorizing a private vessel to attack and capture criminals, and bring them before admiralty courts for condemnation and sale, even in enemy waters.

"I think I still have a couple of those around." Tsunade sighed, walked to her deep mahogany writing-table that was covered with papers, while lifting up the green skirts of her gown. "Curses to all this paperwork!" She growled, not finding what she is looking for. "Where is that thing? Shizune! Shizune, I want you in here at once!"

The door opened and in rushed a stressed Shizune, so fast inside the chamber as if she was sitting right behind the door.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She panted. Poor woman.

"You surely heard what I've been searching for. Go find it."

Shizune ran about the writing table, lifting tons of papers here and there. It was chaos, but every person in the room was already used to Tsunade's unorganized way, with the exception of Sai. He merely smiled and said nothing about it.

The dark haired woman, an acquired helper of the Hokage, was on her hands and knees on the floor, under the desk when she yelled that she had found them. Tsunade ripped the letters from her hands without so much as a form of gratitude, read it quickly through, scribbled down some things, folded it, poured some wax on it and sealed it with her Hokage ring.

"Here, the letters. Full privilege as a privateer for all sailing under the command of General Sai."

"Admiral Sai." He corrected. As response Tsunade arched a well shaped eyebrow at him. Wasn't he 'General' Sai just now? "On land I'm addressed as the General. Aboard a ship I'm Admiral, Your Highness. It is completely my fault for not elaborating that sooner."

The queen shrugged. She didn't care what his title was, as long as he did his job.

Sai bowed then. "Godaime-sama, Lord Haruno, milady Shizune, Your Excellency, thank you, and I bid you all a good day."

Danzou groaned when lifting himself out his seat. "I will be leaving as well. I assume you have no further need of me, Tsunade-sama."

"No, please, take your leave. General Sai will loan you some support. Surely you must need it." She smiled evilly, touching the green corona on her head. She couldn't let him go without at least pushing his buttons one last time.

He bowed before hurrying to leave, at least as fast as he could hurry with his handicap, and left before he'd do something stupid. Like, shoving his cane down her throat.

When General Sai and Danzou were far away from Tsunade's royal chambers, Danzou pushed him to one of the deserted halls, turned a torch on the wall and one of the many secret doors opened. He pulled Sai inside where he immediately kneeled, bowing low so his forehead touched the cold stone ground.

"Your Highness Danzou-sama." It was forbidden to call anyone this title besides the Hokage, especially when inside the palace. It was also forbidden to bow lower than any other person than the Hokage.

"That insolent brat. How dare she use such a tongue with me." He blew out the steam. "I will have her dead one day, you shall see. And then Hi-no-Kuni will have a true Hokage, and not some bitch who once was someone's whore."

It was also forbidden to speak ill about the Hokage or think about the Hokage's death.

"You, Sai, will do as told. Bring back the daughter of the duke. Keep reporting to me by messenger bird."

"Yes, Your Royal Excellency Danzou-sama."

...

-o-o-o-o-

...

A fortnight has passed, and according to the talk, they still have a week before they reach their destination. Two weeks on ship where there was only work, work and more work. If they couldn't find any, it was found for them. Sakura learned a lot in these two weeks aboard the Chidori as a crewman.

First, it took her three days of mango eating and some more vomiting before she discovered her balance on a constant rocking ship. She learned that no matter how many times one scrubs a deck, or dog-wash, it is never clean enough. The men on ship drank just as much ale and rum as they would on land. She also never wants to pass through a storm again. That was the most frightening, scariest night of her life. About five nights ago, a thundering storm hit them and it was a fight against the sea. Waves as tall as the highest mast on the ship hit them from all sides, cleaning as much as two men off the deck. They've never seen them again. But the captain's orders were to keep heading forth, as they were already days off course. The two men were probably long dead. The asshole.

The captain himself was almost never visible. His mates were his little messengers and pawns. Hatake Kakashi, the First mate did next to absolutely nothing. All he did was sleep, or read or stare over the sea. One never saw him eat or drink either. Sakura wondered if they were working with a ghost. The Second mate, Uzumaki Naruto, the Prince, was absent a lot of times as well.

The men say that he's keeping the captain from reaching insanity with his humorous character and quick wit. When he was apparent, he was here to eat and drink or throw a command in here and there. Once in a blue moon he did a labour on ship, but that is only after a lot of scolding and nagging of the Third mate, Hyuuga Neji, the boatswain. Now Hyuuga Neji was a man who ruled his environment with an iron fist. You had to do a job well or suffer the consequences. He took no excuses for an answer and he always had a word back to retort, if somewhere in your insane mind you tried to go against him.

Then there was the Fourth mate, Hozuki Suigetsu, who was the true hero on the Chidori. His nickname befitted him, as he used his master skills on the wheel and took them out of that storm within an hour. Though, it looked like they were in there for a longer period of time than that. He said that a storm like the one they encountered takes six till eight hours before it lies down. Sometimes it could take days, but then you would speak of a hurricane. Because of the storm, though, they were driven off course and it took them a couple of nights too many to get back on it, without returning into the eye of the storm.

They were hard labours in a glaring hot sun and narrow humid, and Sakura had never worked her body up so much in her life. Her identity remained unnoticed, and her profile was very low. At least, it _was_.

It was the dog to blame. Until one day after she fed him, he ran around on the upper deck, shaking the whole vessel along with him. When he smelled or noticed her presence on deck, it attacked her in full speed, threw its humongous body on top of her and started licking her face. It was too late to stop her feminine shrill cutting the air. The men on the upper deck laughed.

The contact against the wooden floor and the sudden change of her balance made her hat fall back. But she thanked her cleverness for the cloth she tightened over her head. Nobody would see a glimpse of her pink hair.

"Get this thing off!" She yelled as deeply as she could.

There was a strange tune of a whistle and the dog took a step back, allowing her to pick up her feet.

"Ye'll not be a pussy now." A brown haired man ran up to her. She has seen him before, his station was on the lower deck, where he would strap the cargo and his dog would chase the rats. "Him gets overenthusiastic time to time. Even if him ne'er does that wid random men." He scratched his tattooed cheek and eyed her. "Ye don' have any meat on ye, rite?"

She shook her head.

"Hm, ah, ain't that strange. Akamaru?"

Akamaru, the dog, barked and whisked his tail high and wild.

"Guess him mongrel likes ye. Akamaru always has a rite sense o' judgement. T'is the name Kiba. Ye is new 'ere, rite? Me knows most crewmen 'round." He tussled his already tussled hair and smiled.

"Uhu," She sounded. "Is me first." She needed to learn a bit more how these barbarians spoke.

"Oh? Look 'em hard work, doesn't it?"

"Uh… aye."

"Ye one o' them silent ones. Yah, if ya shy don' be wid us. Them all pretty harmless." He shook the sweat out his wild brown head and looked around to the other men. "At least, me thinks."

Sakura only nodded, brushed off the invisible dust on her trousers and got back to work. If the botsun saw her talking, trouble will ensue. Hyuuga Neji wasn't a fan of loitering.

Akamaru had other ideas. It followed her as if she had a tail of her own. The owner laughed, his bare toes wiggling along with his joy. "Him always stalks those who gave no name."

He wants her name? She haven't thought of any good sailor's name. Oh, damn.

"Ye name, matey. Them boys were jus' wonderin' how ye is called, chap."

A name, any name. A name of a man. Not Tazuna's, that could be obvious. Not Inari either. "Um, Kaiza." She might as well honour Inari's passed father figure. "Kaiza. 'Short Shot Kaiza'."

Kiba snorted a loud laugh. "Short Shot, eh? Suits ye. And 'ere me thought ya don' care 'bout ye rep. But there ya been havin' yer own nick."

Sakura nodded and got on with her work. She couldn't be social with anyone, and dog-lad here was making it hard for her. Unlike if she were home, where she could chat and charm him out of his wit, if she liked to. They would have giggled quietly in their conversation, because if you're well-bred you didn't laugh all too loudly, and he would enjoy her cleverness like many did over a cup of tea.

"Them call me Deep Nosed Kiba, but Akamaru is him who they should call so, aye. Ye see, him does the work. Even if me can smell as good, this ship ain't big 'nough for two noses. I can put me coin in trackin'. If there's an ass that me can't track, him ain't be born yet so I can track 'em down."

Sweat dribbled down Sakura's forehead while she tow-ripped the canons in place. It was extra hot today with no clouds in the blue skies, giving the sun all its opportunity to beat down on the workers of the upper deck. The hat still placed on her head provided her of little shadow over her eyes, but the bandana underneath made her sweat like a pig. There was little to no wind to pull the ship along and they were almost drifting still. Doldrums, Suigetsu called it. Still waters and an even stiller wind.

Deep Nosed Kiba started a laugh once again besides her, while she continued her task. She was ill informed why he was breaking a laugh because she was certainly not paying him enough attention to accompany his joke.

"Ain't ya hot? Ye been doing labour all day long, did ya? Sit back, take a drink!" He shoved a dirty mug with some kind of liquor her way.

"Nay, I'd rather not." She was ignoring him, couldn't he see that? If she didn't take any acknowledgement to him, he'd go away on his own.

"C'mon boy! No be shy, me told ya! Ye be thirsty now, I know it. Relax a lil bit, aye?" Akamaru barked as if in agreement. Kiba nudged her arm with the same mug and she twisted away from him as if he were fire. No one here on this ship should touch her.

"And get my ass heeded for lollygagging?"

"Wise decision." A deep voice, calm and stern, which made Sakura shrink between her shoulders, regarded the two from behind them. "You'd do well by following his example." He gave a pointed look to the brown haired male.

Kiba, in response, jumped out of his pants, not expecting the boatswain behind him so closely, and the mug with muscat went flying. "Um, me was just goin' to, botsun, ye know, reef hauling."

Hyuuga Neji wasn't angered easily, Sakura discovered a time ago, but he didn't have to do a lot to make you fear him either. It was his gaze, she observed; he stared too calmly at you in a way that made you want to gulp one down nervously. In combination with the sternness of his voice, he had one quivering in a snap of his fingers.

"Never mind the work." Came his shocking reply. Third mate was never anything but the work. What made him change?

Kiba, even Sakura, raised a high questioning eyebrow.

His next line seemed to clear things up for Kiba.

"Captain Uchiha is coming up."

Sakura didn't understood it. The captain has been up deck before, that has never stopped the boatswain from whipping them to tasks as slaves. What should be the difference now?

Kiba started bouncing on his toes and Akamaru barked happily along with him. "Aye, finally!" He claimed almost gleefully. "Cappin is comin' up. Took 'em long 'nough, rite boy?" He scratched the thing between its ears, much like Sakura did the night before.

What was so special about the scum captain coming from his dark cave within the ship? She wanted to ask, but asking required talking and she refrained from any sort of social contact. Answers should be provided by observation soon enough.

Before she knew it, the upper deck was rowdier than she has ever experienced it before. All men around her had nothing else to say except repeating "the captain is coming up," over and over again. Work has fully stopped on deck, and by the looks of it, even on the lower decks. It was like a festival. Every man seemed elated that his lordship the captain was coming up.

When the blond flash made himself known, Uchiha Sasuke was right behind him. The crew addressed him straight fully as they saluted his title in choir.

He barely noticed his crew's salute and just proceeded his way on deck. They parted for him as the famous Green Sea of Wind country. Her eyes followed his person quietly. His expression was as usual a practised blank. His complexion paler than any of his crewmembers, but that was solely because he hid himself in the abyss of his own blackness within the ship. She saw Naruto run around before he joined. He grinned widely, Sakura could see that even from her distance away, sitting against the railings near the canons, his teeth gleamed in the sun.

"Ya ready for me this time, teme? Ya remember whut happened last, yeah?" Uzumaki Naruto did the most unexpected thing she would have ever expected him to do in her life. He pulled his sword on his captain.

Sakura nearly flew up from her position. Naruto was pointing his sword at Uchiha Sasuke. He was pointing his sword and nobody was doing anything to alter that. Were they pulling mutiny without telling her? If anything, the captain hardly seemed fazed by his actions. He didn't even bat an eyelash that his crew were not up proving their loyalty to him.

Uchiha Sasuke said none to blame Naruto for his current actions. Instead, he silently pulled his own blade. The curving, alien blade she thought that was misshaped, highlighted in the rays of the sun before he pointed the tip to Uzumaki in return.

What was happening? Had they been in a quarrel? Was Naruto challenging the captain for his title?

It did not take long after the Uchiha and Uzumaki started clashing swords, another pair of men did the very same. It was so very odd. There were no screams of provocation like one usually does before fighting, but they just started. So suddenly. And so continued it with every two pair of men. Each pulled their swords, some laughing to each other in good intent, even bumping their fists in a strange gesture before they begun with throwing blows as well. She saw a quick glimpse of Hyuuga Neji and duelling Hatake Kakashi. Suigetsu was crossing blades too, wielding a very distinctive grand sword against another man.

She did not understand. Has the whole ship gone mad? Her eyes fell over the deck that was full of squabbling pirates fighting each other. The captain and his Second mate were the busiest. Their blows were graceful and exceedingly fast. They circled each other again and again.

They were training.

Sakura had the urge to face-palm herself. Even with all her cleverness, some times she could really be a dimwit. How hasn't she seen before that their hits were aimed but never intended to strike, and that their steps were calculated but yet too slow? They were not serious. They were all sparring. She, of all people, should have recognized that from the very beginning.

Metal screeched constantly; there was not a pause in between the sounds. Sakura was impressed with their footwork, and how they handled a blade. It was wild, savage like themselves, and always aimed to kill instead of performing a show. The lot of them cheated while sparring, and more would have been dead if they weren't sparring, their swords held no common ground.

Unlike the two main characters, as she liked to call them. So far, she hasn't seen a victory for either one of the two. Granted, her eyes had followed others instead of only on them, but she stayed aware. There was no pause in their movements, no hesitation in their attacks. Sometimes the blows were too hard but they were confident in the other that he could block it. They were the only pair without a break in between, but Sakura figured out their technique. When one was attacking, his opponent would only block and dodge for a while until they reversed the roles. It took more energy and effort to attack than evading one. It was a way to let one catch his breath.

Uchiha Sasuke, she couldn't help her eyes continually falling on him, was fast. In some moments he was incredibly so, but even then Sakura knew he was holding back. His blows were unexpected when he slipped from defence back to offence. Prince Naruto, on the other hand, had a technique uniquely his. Whereas Uchiha Sasuke's attacks were solid, Naruto's were fluid like water. He kept his heels off the floor and stepped to and in every direction when his opponent drew on him.

They were marvellous to look at. Perfect, like a dance. Always synchronized with the other, their swords never missed, their wrists limber and their grip strong. Not tight but strong. They had a finesse the other men around them lacked greatly, one wasn't more poised or elegant than the other.

She didn't know how long she has been staring or how long they have been at it, but First mate Kakashi intervened their session. Kakashi looked worked up himself, if the sweat rolling down his brow was anything to go by. Naruto whined first. "Aw, Kaka-sensei! Me was just 'bout to beat 'em!"

"Not in this lifetime." Was the quick come back from the captain.

"Ya can't stand yer loss, loser!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Lee would like to spar with you, Naruto, if you would."

The blond ran off quickly.

Uchiha Sasuke's guarded eyes fell on his First mate.

"It has been a long time indeed since I have had the pleasure of whipping my blade with my student." Kakashi's eye wrinkled.

"Former student." The captain corrected.

"Ah, yes." Kakashi lifted his own sword. "As it is, a student always surpasses his master. You up for it, cap'n, or has Naruto tired you already?"

At first glance, you wouldn't say that training with Naruto had any effect on Uchiha Sasuke, but it had. His breathing was deeper than when he started his session and his hair had a slight moistness to it of sweat.

The captain gave a fast flash of a side smirk. "Hn. Think again." The clashing started.

Sakura followed the captain's moves. His hair kept falling in his eyes and his shirt started sticking to his skin. The odd sword he was holding must have a remarkable weight, she just then noticed how the muscles in his upper arm rippled with power after the first straight strike.

Sakura swallowed thickly. A heavy, uncomfortable pressure grew in her stomach. And a shivery feeling crawled up her spine every time when she glanced at the arm, the very powerful well-formed arm, moving in some sort of an attack.

She did not like those particular feelings she so suddenly felt and especially did not like the thoughts she was forming in the back of her head of his arms. She should not be thinking them. It was a wrong doing. She didn't dare to confront what that feeling in the pit of her stomach meant, though she knew what it was.

Let's be frank; she would be lying if she said that he wasn't handsome. He _is_ handsome, very much so indeed, there'd be no denying that. And she wasn't the first one who has thought that. The way women's eyes lingered on him and solely him as he passed by, those were all proofs that she was by far not the only soul here admiring him in that light.

But he was a pirate. Captain of a ship full of _more_ pirates, no less. He was a dishonest man and she has personally experienced how much of a bastard he was. That took away his beauty. At least, she _wished_ it took away his beauty. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a man to be desired after.

She stared at the man whose very face made girls faint. His swordsmanship was impeccable and his stamina impressive. Kakashi, a great fighter in his own right, had trouble keeping up with him occasionally. While that was true, Sakura blamed Kakashi's age for falling behind the captain. He may be one of the strongest but he was still a considerable amount of years older than most of the crewmen.

"Oi, chap!" She heard the familiar voice of Kiba as he ran to her. "Ye do not practise?"

If she could avoid that under any circumstance, she would. She did not want any attention on her, even if everyone else seemed to be training on deck. She shook her head in refusal.

"Nay? 'Tis an order o' cappin, ya know."

She shrugged. But he kept staring at her as if he wanted to hear her give an explanation. "Uh, ahem, I have no sword."

"Ain't this yer luck? Ye can have mine rite now!" He grinned happily, Akamaru snickered beside him in his dog like way.

"N-no! I, uh, cannot wield, uh..." She stammered quickly, trying to think of an excuse.

"Me can teach ya, sonny, no is that much hard." He offered the grip of his sword for her to take.

Was it better if she took the sword and train along with the rest of the crew as ordered? Or was it safer for her if she continued to stay out of this business? Training now would mean getting familiar with the crewmen and that was something she avoided at all costs. "Me wrists," She croaked, "I should keep them still. They hurt cause of all the labour."

Kiba eyed her hands, which she hid under the long sleeves when his gaze fell too long on them. Her hands were too small to be a boy's. He did not care what she may have thought about her sore wrists, he merely grabbed her by the upper arms and put her on her feet and immediately pushed a sword in her hands. He trained with her no matter how much she kept objecting. It wasn't easy pretending she could not handle a sword on her part but she couldn't claim he had taught her nought. His footing was a whole lot different than what she has been learning for years.

An hour or more went on with the crew practising their swords and their balance.

"Yer pretty good." Kiba commented while their sparring went on.

The ending of their training was announced by Uchiha Sasuke himself, this time. He told them to get a good rest for the day until the next sunrise and alcohol was prohibited for the night. Some men groaned at this but they all respectively saluted him before Naruto took him along towards their dark cave below.

Kiba, one of the men who groaned, regarded her tiredly. "We's got a free night 'nd the cappin's not lettin' us relax wid a bottle o' muscat. Damn these trainings to hell and back!"

Sakura shrugged in a manner that clearly said 'too bad, so sad' without her uttering the words.

Akamaru came and barked, constantly pointed his head towards the steps that lead to the lower decks. "Aye, Akamaru, Me's smell it too! Hmm, supper's to be served! Ya comin', boy?"

She nodded, seeing as how the deck was slowly clearing towards the lower one, where a line would be forming, she chose to stay last. Akamaru ran up front, bouncing against other mates and they cussed and screamed at Kiba to watch his damned dog or else he'd meet his watery grave all too soon. Kiba loved his pet more than he'll ever admit, so he followed behind the thing to get it calmed, while the exhausted and hungry men went down before one with a cross mood will shoot him between the eyes.

She stayed behind for a while, waiting until the mass of bulging men were below and she could quietly follow them. The more she'd be out of their eyes, the more she'd be out of their minds.

A quick shadow of a tall yellow-headed male caught her attentions, though. She had seen Prince Naruto go down below with the captain, yet here he was up again, storming up the staircase towards the helm. The only man there would be Suigetsu, behind the wheel. Hozuki Suigetsu was famed for someone who needed the least sleep and food out of everyone. He fancied a lot of liquid, though. She has witnessed how he could out drink any and all men, at least twice his size. For hours he would have drinking games and never become the slightest disrespectful. She has learned that he favours water the most.

Naruto never had any business with Suigetsu. His station places him on the upper and lower decks. The helm had exclusively the captain or Suigetsu superiority there. Also, the prince hadn't looked all too happy. A curse escaped his lips when, after not even a minute or two, he was climbing back down. He took a sharp turn there, dropped a piece of paper on his way, and opened a door all too familiar to Sakura.

She should not, Kami-sama knows she shouldn't. She should leave the paper on the floor, regardless if it was of any importance to him. She couldn't help it. Looking about herself, she grabbed the paper, discovering it was a chart-map. Naruto might need it. It was drawn upon, a route. She should return this. No, she shouldn't return this. She should let it stay. A proper member of the crew would hand it back. So, before she knew it, she had followed him down into the dark.

Her toes tipped through the same dark corridor inside the ship she had taken her first day here. She was sure Naruto has gone off to the same place, considering this was the captain's manho– err, the place he likes to reside in.

The wooden door was closed but voices were starting to become clear the closer she came.

"What do you suggest we do now, Naruto?" The deep voice of the captain snapped with a dark timbre.

"We keep on searching, of course."

"For years we have been sailing the seas, searching and following cold wet trails to find _nothing_."

"We're getting closer, teme, don't you see?"

Sakura was fazed. Closer to what? What're they searching for?

"Stop being an optimist. You know better than that. We can't keep continuing holding up this facade."

"What are you saying, Sasuke?"

"It's useless."

This was Naruto's turn to sound angry, his slang long since dropped. "Then what, huh? Give up?"

The captain didn't answer for a long time. It had Sakura crawling closer to the door.

"I do not know you like this, Sasuke. Are you telling me that we have to stop our search and let _them_ get away with that they put us through?"

"Never."

"Then what do you want?" It was a question that had Naruto almost yelling and Sakura not understanding anymore. "I cannot go back." He started again softly. "Not before..." She heard him swallow. "And if I can't return then you can't either."

Sakura's brow furrowed. Wait. She could comprehend Naruto's reference of 'returning back' meant it was back to Konohagakure. But what had Uchiha Sasuke anything to do with him? Does that mean that Uchiha Sasuke, pirate captain of the Chidori, was a Konohanian as well?

Not possible.

"I shall never return to that place." Was the captain's quiet reply.

Naruto made a sound as if he was starting to say something, but caught himself before wording it.

She heard some shuffling of feet, but none came her direction.

"We shall continue in search of this Deidara person, whom will lead us to Orochimaru. He shall provide us of the last lead and then all this will end."

What shall end? What are the men of the Chidori after?

"What will happen after, then?" An emotion, Sakura realized, was easier detected in the prince's voice than in the monotone captain's.

The door she was glued upon, "_If_ there's an after." It was opened with the reply of Uchiha Sasuke and she was pushed out of balance onto the hardwood floor.

She gasped and yelped at the same time when the back of her head connected with the wood. After wincing, she stared up, wide-eyed at the surprised captain Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh, bloody hell.

"Sakura."

"What?" Naruto, right behind his captain, responded to his groan of her name. "What's going on?" He stood on his toes to watch over Uchiha Sasuke's shoulder. "That isn't–"

The captain grabbed her harshly, yanked the hat and the cloth off her head before Naruto could continue his sentence. Her pink hair became immediately apparent. She yelped again, and on reflex she quickly put the cloth and hat back on her head, hiding herself.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, his intonation changed again. "Wha's ye be doin' he'e, dolly?"

She couldn't answer because the captain hissed in her face. "Eager for your death?"

"Um, um..."

"Uh-oh. Whats ya gonna do wid her, teme?"

"Apparently, the lady here seems in likes of the company of men."

"What're ya gonna do wid her?" Naruto repeated incredulously. "Yer not serious, rite? That's a shoddy thing to do."

Hardly. He had no problems with treating a common whore as a whore.

"Um, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura said nervously, the shock that she has been discovered, by her own foolishness no less, had still not completely settled in.

"Teme, ye canna throw her in the men like she's sum whore!"

He glanced at the blonde Uzumaki, silently daring him to tell him otherwise. "She is the one stealing aboard my ship. I can do whatever I please with her."

Sakura startled and found her voice. "No! I beg you captain, do not harm me." She fought back for her arm he was still harshly gripping. "I will not be in your way, I can continue as one of your crewmates."

All along she has been right under his crew. "I do not allow women onboard."

That only meant that she was going off board. "You did not even see my presence. No one did."

"That is exactly the problem."

"How so?" Naruto quipped, earning a glare from the captain. He liked Sakura-chan. To an extent. Though she's from Konoha, she had a clever character and was a sight for sore eyes. Maybe not so much in men's wardrobe at the moment, but she still owned a pretty face.

Sasuke shot him a look that made it clear that he didn't agree with him. "How would the men react when they know I failed sensing a female in our midst. Either they will lose their views on me as their superior or I'll lose their trust because I did not bother informing them there was a wench with us, while I specifically ordered none female aboard the vessel." And he couldn't have neither. As captain, whether he likes to acknowledge that or not, he relies on the trust of his crew. And they needed to trust him. A mistake a lot of other captain's made, and not long later, the captain is always cruelly mutinied upon.

Naruto blinked, and understood his reasons.

"Bring Kakashi and Hyuuga down here." Uchiha called to him as he dragged a protesting Sakura-chan back into the old storage room. She struggled, of course.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up."

"Let m– you wouldn't even know I am here, I give you my word, captain. It is like I'm not even here, no one–"

"I said," He growled, a heated flame in his eyes stopped her tracks. "Shut. Up." He didn't exactly raise his voice at her but she caught his deadly menace.

She gulped loudly and wanted to apologize but then the First, Second and Third mate entered in that specific line.

The captain was the one starting a sneering fit. "How could this slip past you two?" He pointed Sakura to them with a jerk of his head.

One lazy eye and two light coloured ones shifted to her, who was trembling on her two legs.

Kakashi gave a shouldered shrug, as if he didn't understand nor like he would want to be bothered with it either. His hand that was itching towards his pocketed book gave the indication more to that. This, annoyed the already pissed captain even more.

Boatswain was the one who spoke a question without tearing his eyes from her. "Is there a problem?" If this boy did something against the captain's wishes, then Uchiha wasn't exactly a man who would make a situation out of it. He'd just push the boy in his way and told him to punish the kid.

Sasuke's two most trusted mates didn't see what he instantly saw. He paced up to the girl, damning her why she had put her hat back on, and who had took a frightened step back, when he took it off her head again. She groaned in pain as he most probably pulled some hair with him. Pink hair, drastically shorter than the last time he had seen them, fell loose and barely brushed her shoulders. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead and temples in a sweaty disarray. She looked absolutely awful, but it made things finally clear for his two mates.

Sasuke repeated again. "How did _this_ slip past you?" Especially Hyuuga. He could foresee Kakashi. He never associated much with the common crew, specifically with newcomers who for the first time jumped a ship. But Hyuuga; it was unacceptable. It was Hyuuga's duty as boatswain to mind the crew. He should have known she was among them.

"Captain," Neji started, sounding apologetic, as he should. "We can easily dispose of her."

"But why?" Sakura cried. If she could somehow persuade them that her death would be unnecessary, then maybe she could arrive home safe and sound some day. "I could continue working as a boy, as if you never discovered the truth. I would not be a burden."

She was the boy who refrained from any sort of socializing among its mates. He should have had a careful eye on her, Neji conflicted. Yet, it would not have been the first time they had a social outcast in midst them. He assumed the new lad liked to keep to himself. It was clear as day that he was a rookie sonny on a ship, but once again, it wouldn't be the first time.

"That request will be denied." Neji grunted. It was shameful enough that she eluded his watchful eyes; she must be dealt with immediately.

"Please, consider it."

"No women onboard."

Ocean blue orbs blinked then he frowned. "Me don see why she canna stay."

"What?" Two pairs of glares were whipped towards the blond.

"Naruto..." The captain warned dangerously. "Don't even think it."

"Whut?" The Uzumaki asked innocently. "She fooled us all 'nd she would've continued foolin' us to the bitter end. If 'er keep them cover up, me don see why she canna stay."

"It is a lousy idea." Hyuuga, naturally, opposed. He wasn't one for agreeing with the blond. Ever.

Sasuke tried to share a look with Kakashi, but at the moment he had picked up his book again. "Hm, if she stays away from the crew's company until we make port again, I don't see why not." Hatake offered.

Sakura smiled gratefully to the First mate. She hasn't spoken a single word with him before, but he seemed like a decent man.

"And where do you suggest we keep the girl until we set land again?" Boatswain, in a disagreeing tone mumbled from his voice, when responded to Kakashi. "In the brig would create commotion. She would be better walking the plank."

"As the captain's new cabin boy, naturally."

The captain whipped to the silver haired man ready to protest. Sakura, the poor thing quivering behind the four towering men, tried not to squeak every time one of them thought of killing her. Although the thought of being the captain's cabin boy scared her just as much, it was her only option of survival.

"I wouldn't be in your way, captain." She called softly, all eyes suddenly flicking to her as if they forgot she was there to begin with. "It would be like I'm not even here."

Captain Uchiha scoffed. He would not be believing that.

"Capital!" Naruto grinned widely. "I s'ppose that are settled, aye! Sakura-chan's be capteen's new and 'em first cabin lad."

Maybe she will make it safe home soon, back in Konoha with her father and her best friend. She smiled happily to all the men in front of her, curtsying Konohanian style to show respect.

The captain scowled angrily and was the first to storm out of there. Hatake Kakashi, chuckled lowly and with his eyes still glued to his book, he sloshed behind the captain. Boatswain Hyuuga made it clear he distrusted her and he would be keeping an eye open specifically for her. Prince Naruto, the only man she believed would aid her in times of need, shrugged. But His Lord Majesty smiled to her in a manner of besotted assurance, before he followed the footsteps of his superior captain.

Now that they have all left, she felt unsure what to do this very moment. She was alone in the wooden storage cabin full of guns, cannonballs and gunpowder. The small bunk on the side held the sword of the captain on it.

His sword! The curved blade she was convinced it was dysfunctional was owned by lordship Uchiha Sasuke, which he wielded quite adequately. Having any hope would be futile, because even with the strange sword in her hands, there will be no where to turn to while still on open sea. She had no desire to kill. She should count her blessings that they hadn't decide to throw her overboard in a means to get rid of her.

…

-o-o-o-o-o-

…

Lord Haruno was restless. He didn't like being restless, but Her Majesty the Queen Godaime sent him home to rest and recuperate.

Recuperate? _Recuperate?_ What was there to recuperate? His precious only baby girl has been brutally taken away from him to Kami-sama knows where, by Kami-sama knows who, and done who knows what to her. Oh, spirits, he could absolutely not come to terms that his only child could be dead. If only he had more offspring, if only he had a son. Had his wife not died, then Sakura would have a parent in her life. She would have been a soft, gentle and un-stubborn creature, and then she wouldn't have insisted on that supercilious voyage. She would have been long married to a wealthy count or some of the other, and would have been mistress of her own house. She would have been a wife and a mother of his grandchildren by now. She would be settled, safe, instead of missing, and probably harmed.

It was selfish of him to think that it is all her own damn fault. She was the one that desired to sail so badly, even against his wishes. He wanted her home, to create her own family and not be somewhere drifting at sea. But she has asked for it with her wild attitude and hard-headed ferocity. Had the governesses he sent not taught her anything? Now her plausible death was eating away at his conscious, which she had wished for herself.

He didn't like staying in his home. At court he had work to do, people to mingle with, a queen to please. His thoughts would be diverted instead when he was home. Where the ghosts of his late wife and now his daughter would haunt his mind. His thoughts would drive him absolutely paranoid. To pass his time he ordered his servants around, who did everything wrong. Nothing was good enough for his liking, that's why he drove them insane as well.

He was not to return to the palace until he was summoned, and he was short from pulling his hair out, until a letter was delivered to him saying that General Sai would relieve him from his dreadful house arrest the very next day.

Duke Haruno was euphoric, if only partially, that one of his concerns came to rest. Morning wouldn't come soon enough. He took the shortest bath known to man, ordered his servants to dress him to perfection and with the tiniest spray of scented water they call perfume, he was ready. He was brushed and polished in every inch. He was, after all, making a reappearance to court after eleven days of absence.

He was just finished with getting his nails cleaned and his breeches straightened, when one of his servants knocked on the door of his chambers.

"The General Sai has arrived, my lordship."

Lord Haruno smiled widely and pushed past his workers without so much as a thank you. He acted nonchalantly elated to see General Sai standing stiffly in his foyer.

"Ah, General." He greeted coolly when he descended off his long staircase. "Such a pleasure to see you again."

Sai nodded, bowed again in a painful straight angle and only then shook his hand. "It is an honour to be in your presence again, Lord Haruno." He smiled, eyes wrinkling, the corners of his lips stretching towards his ears.

"No, no, don't be so formal around here, General Sai, no need to be so stiff. You want something to drink, perhaps, while you're visiting?"

With the smile still on his pale white lips, he declined. "Unfortunately, Lord Haruno, my house call isn't a very social one. As you know, I am leading the investigation of the whereabouts of your daughter. I merely come here to ask you of specific physical attributes that may help me discover her faster."

Duke Haruno had a fine urge to scold the General Sai. It was no secret to no one around town that his daughter had pink hair. While maybe not unique nowadays, but still certainly distinctive. Nevertheless, he supposed the general did his job correctly.

"Yes, of course." He exclaimed with a refined grin of a noble. "Follow me, if you please. I have a painting of her, although smaller than her mother's, in my study."

Sai tailed the man whose steps were practised light. Sai himself wasn't of noble blood and has never been raised as one. Hence why he could never understand the standards people of the high society held themselves by. As far as he understood, appearances meant everything. You couldn't be seen without wearing the latest fashion, every motion of yours had to be impeccable and graceful, or else you would very much get banned from society. Some of them were so outrageous until they had no longer any money to burn. And inappropriate behaviour was not tolerated, hence why everything they do and say is practised through and perfected. Such a prime example of this is Lord Haruno.

"Well, well, here we are." He announced, opening a heavy mahogany and elegantly carved door, entering the man's study. He pointed to the wall, above the case of books, an average sized list.

The woman, still a young girl when drawn, greeted him in a frame that was quite small according to the rich. Haruno Sakura, Sai thought when looking at the painting, wasn't an extraordinaire beauty. She had something that put him off, but at the same time, she could very much entice him, if she tried to. She was good looking, he _supposed_, but he had seen more handsome women than her.

The rumours about her having pink hair were true after all. She seemed of medium height with a long, graceful neck. He liked her neck. Green wide eyes, slender wrists and the pastel curled locks fell till her waist. She was a true little noble all right, if the painter portrayed her well.

"She has not changed very much." Lord Haruno said, in a more serious tone to him for the first time since he met the man. "Matured more. Grown a little taller too, I believe. Her eyes are a lot sharper now as well."

General Sai nodded, turning away from the wall, ready to leave. He assumed that Lord Haruno took the hint, but he saw that his gaze still rested on the painting.

"Sakura was barely sixteen here." He reminisced. "She didn't want to sit down to get drawn in the first, believing that with it I was going to arrange a marriage for her. I simply wanted a drawing of her. One the size as her mother's, but she insisted I choose this frame, or else she wouldn't sit at all. I had little choice." His eyes seemed to be in trance and his facial expression in something Sai believed was sadness.

He straightened his Konoha black waistcoat, with all his golden buttons, not feeling the pained air around him before he smiled. "She could have posed better, that is indeed true."

He heard Lord Haruno inhale a gasp and his eyebrow twitched in what General Sai didn't comprehend was concealed anger, but instead, the duke giggled happily and Sai misinterpreted as true joy. There was a grin on lord Haruno's face, a lot less fine than earlier and his eyebrows were still furrowed and twitching, despite the smile.

"Yes, well," His Lordship strained through clenched teeth with an upturn of lips. "It'll be best for you to be on your leave, now."

He agreed with Haruno unassuming. It was time to continue his investigation. He needs to inform his officers of dear Lady Sakura's description.

…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

…

A handful of hours passed by spent down there and, oh lord Kami-sama, how she was bored! And hungry, she might add as well. She had nothing to do here, nothing to look at. Only four wooden walls and some armours. Above on deck she had things to do and things to see; the clear blue sky, the foam of the waves, or the scrubbing of cannons, hauling the reefs or simply dog-washing. Yes, the work may be hard with the sun beating on ones back, but there was laughter about her, drinks to pass – which she always declines – and dinner time must have been at least two hours ago, if not more.

She tried to sleep, but alas, she had too much on her mind that if the captain or the boatswain finds her in that delicate state, she would wake while breathing water and a shark chewing on her arm. It brought some evil thoughts, to say the least.

To pass her time, she read through the papers on the small writing-desk, but they all consisted of maps, the same as the very one she tried to return in her foolish mind, and others were old documents that had absolutely nothing interesting. Then she shifted her attention to the guns and cannonballs shackled to the floor and walls. The gunpowder stank, the guns were uncomfortable in her hands – though she was sure she wasn't allowed to touch anything – they were too big in her hands and the cannonballs were way more heavier than she ever thought they were. They were polished clean, she observed.

That done, she let her body drop on the square hard bunk. When it was too late, she wished she hadn't done that, because she fell right on top of the captain's sword. Rubbing her back, she glanced at the only object that could entertain her for the next three minutes. Uchiha Sasuke's sword. It was black of colour and slightly longer than a regular sword. Also more curved than a normal sword. It was still sheathed, but on the handle of the sword was a small red and white paper fan engraved in it, the same as paper fan as she saw an amount of painting's in the captain's cabin. Excellent craftsmanship, she had to admit. She could only think that this symbol was of personal importance to Uchiha Sasuke.

She lifted the sword, and noticed it was quite heavy. Then again, a lot of other swords could be heavy too. Still, it was different in both figure as in weight. She unsheathed it slowly, studying the blade closely. It looked used a bit too often. She has seen him, this very day, exercise with the sword. He had held it like it had the weight of a feather. And that even for hours on straight. She, on the other hand, wanted to put the thing down and let her arm rest not even after a minute and a half, already her wrists were hurting. It was a gorgeous thing, she couldn't deny, sleek black and intimidating in its own right.

"T'is a katana." The voice of Prince Naruto shook her out of her reverie. He was smiling boyishly to her, while leaning against the frame of the door. "Sum kind o' heirloom of Sasuke-teme."

Sakura put the sword back on the bunk and into its sheath. It was of the captain's family, she better not touch it. She had a feeling that if it was Uchiha Sasuke instead of Naruto-sama who had found her with his sword, he would have killed her.

"Whatev. I brought supper." Kami-sama, bless his lord Naruto. Yes! And she has been so hungry, indeed.

He brought it to her, a bowl of chicken broth with a miserable wing, a slice of potato and carrots. Captain Uchiha may be anything but he kept his ship fully stocked. Food and water, even alcohol, was never amiss. It took her every ounce of willpower not to inhale it like some hog without manner. She would never behave like that in front of His Grace.

In the silence of her eating soup, appreciating for the umpteenth time Choji's cooking, she felt the eyes of Naruto on her person.

He started first. "Why ye be returning to the ship, jus' as ya was free to roam wherever ye desired?"

"No ship there would sail waters owned by Konoha or otherwise."

He snorted. "Puh-lease! Dolly, what'd ye expect? We's drop ye off like sum package service?"

"This ship is only arrogant enough to lack any regards to Konoha's authorities."

"We's def not the only ones wid balls 'tis heavy, Sakura-chan. Whoever told ya that?"

No one, actually. She just assumed because they have met on Konoha's waters that the Chidori would be the only ship sailing them. Had she known…

"Yer were not s'pposed to ever return. Ye promised."

Already angry that she could have gone home days ago with another ship, without sacrificing so much in between, she huffed and shoved her barely empty bowl aside. "No, I implied. I gave my word to never speak of him to another. He was mum about not returning."

Naruto snorted a laugh, telling her that she was indeed right. He pushed off the frame, closed the door behind him before sparing a careful glance into the dark hallway. Sakura could see he was suddenly uncomfortable. His eyes were unsure where to settle as he slid his weight from his one foot to the other.

"Uh…" Said he gently. "Tsunade-baa-chan, how'd she do?"

Sakura, herself, did not know how to act. "I wouldn't know." He was crown prince, royalty, possibly her future king. Would she ever curtsy for him? Would she ever respect his name and address him formally? "I do not personally know Her Highness Tsunade-sama. She hasn't the best of tempers, not agreeable tolerable, I have heard in passing, and not very gentle."

He chuckled then, to her surprise, and scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, she ain't changed no bit!"

Her apple green eyes widened a fraction. He remembered her still, even when he ran away so young.

"The cunt's ill tempered, alright." He laughed and she gasped in horror. "And 'er screams lotta too. Poking joy outta her was too easy! Got pissed off so fast, but no let 'er grab ya ass, or it'll be yer requiem mass." He laughed at her expression of shock and clapped her shoulder a bit too hard.

"Why would you in Kami-sama's name do such a thing?" She almost said angerily while rubbing her back.

"T'was fun!"

"As prince you were not privileged to have fun like that with your sole guardian."

Naruto seemed to understand what she was saying, because before she knew it, all the joke was off his face and an empty gaze was directed to the floor. The air around them suddenly turned dark and depressive, and before she could say another word, captain Uchiha had no better time to return than that very moment.

He instantly glared at her, like he has just heard their conversation without their knowledge. "Have I not told you to stay silent about that?" Wretched bitch. She would do no good with her constantly mentioning Naruto's past.

"Not her fault, Sasuke-teme! Me started them story."

"I don't care." The captain gave poor Naruto a cold frown that was quite unnecessary. "You should know better than openly talk about it, imbecile." The sneer on his face was harsh. "And you," And even harsher when he looked at her. "Speak of this once more and it'll be the last that will ever pass your lips again."

"Y-yes captain." Oh, how unfeeling the man could be. He really had no regard to others' feelings at all. She disliked him with a passion, indeed.

"I do not need your confirmation." What then, did he want? "Do not utter it again."

She could comprehend the need of secrecy. Naruto pressed quietly that there was no harm in what they were speaking of, but the captain wouldn't have it. He was rude and uncompassionate, and Sakura could really not see why Naruto held on to their friendship so intimately. The warmth the blond spoke of the captain the very first day of her imprisonment not so very long ago, still had her with questions. Naruto stood up for the captain's name and character, yet all she could see was the evils of Uchiha Sasuke.

"You must leave this place." He addressed Sakura suddenly, and when she didn't move, he growled all but loudly. "Now."

He shifted towards the door, assuming she was following his trail, but she stood still, however.

"Then were am I to go?"

His eyes, darker even when the light of the candle flame reflected in it, narrowed hazardously. When a man was used to having his word as law, they tend to cope unwell when met with approaching defiance.

"When aboard of my ship," It was spoken softly in a dark tone. "You obey. No questions asked." He turned again and left. Naruto, standing near her, gave her a push on the small of her back.

"Ye'd do well to be gone now, hearty. Unless ye want a run thru wid the very same katana ye be eyeing 'bout moments ago."

She spun a sight to where the sword lay and it seems to be gone. When had Uchiha Sasuke grabbed it? She never saw him near the bunk it was resting on just now. The speed her feet carried her with to pace right behind the captain astounded even her.

Upper deck was silent. Normally, late walkers finished up the last robes. Boatswain Hyuuga Neji would most definitely be still upon deck, and at the helm, behind the steer, Suigetsu would still be up. Him and the boatswain would be the last persons to turn in and the first ones up at sunrise.  
Now, however, there was absolutely no soul. A mere cracking of waves below the ship and no wind to whisper over the sails. A tad eerie, if you ask her. He took her to doors of his cabin she was first awoken in. His quarters.

"You are to remain in here." His voice sounded monotone when he stepped inside with her and locked the door behind him.

It was dark in his quarters, no moon to lighten through the glass, so she stayed put on one place. The captain, on the other hand, walked about without any difficulty, almost gracefully. He slowly started lightning all the candlesticks around the cabin.

When there was light all about her, he pointed to the hard bunk _besides_ the bed, "You sleep there."

How unfair! Such a bed, a large bed on a ship no less, big enough to fit three people easily and still leave room to spare, and she had to make use of the bunk? No matter how inappropriate it may sound, she'd rather _share_ that bed with the captain than sleep anywhere else.

Her father would decidedly murder her if he were aware she was even thinking such thoughts. A lady, her father would say, would not find herself in a situation that would compromise her good name. Willingly sharing _one_ bed with a man, any man, lest a man like Uchiha Sasuke, whose not her intended, not her betrothed, not her husband, is surely a situation that would be frowned upon.

The captain had no interests in her wellness and merely sat down behind a writing-table, collected a stack of papers and started reading through them. Occasionally he would make use of his feather pen and scratch something down.

Tired of standing, she fell seating on her bunk. She cringed when her buttocks met the hard surface.

A silence in the room stretched loudly.

One has to know, Sakura thought, that being in one closed space, all in her lonesome, with Uchiha Sasuke, captain of the notorious Chidori, was odd.

She has heard some of his tales, not all of them be assured, and they had said that he killed without mercy, obtained his every whim and he had a strong command over his crew. None of those tales said he was silent as a mouse and as unsocial as a common rock.

He did not speak to her. He did not look at her. He had no warm manners at all and was quite unpleasant to be in a room with. She expected an interrogation about her village, about her connections, about her wealth or heritage or about her station. She would have thought that he'd be watching her every move while with him. She expected him to glare at her, at least, for intruding upon his space. She almost anticipated him yelling at her because she snuck aboard while she knew perfectly well he did not want her or any other woman on ship. She thought he would either say or do something!

Instead, he only read his papers, that were on a table she noticed was nailed to the floor to prevent it from moving while the ship rocked away. The occasional sound came from his direction, and that was only the flipping and turning of pages.

Poor, poor dear Sakura was left to twiddle her thumbs in complete and utter boredom; she gave a loud sigh.

Before she was discovered, dangerous as it was, she was fond of all the jokes and play around her before she fell asleep. They were impropriate and vulgar, but in certain ways, it entertained her.

In the captain's quarters, however, it was quiet like the dead. She stared about her at everything imaginable, cleaned her nails twice, finger-combed her now short pink hair, but all in vain. She felt too unsettled to search for sleep yet too bored to stay awake.

She sighed loudly again.

Captain Uchiha wouldn't grace her with a single glance, let alone a bit of attention. No, she didn't actually prefer him acknowledging her presence, but her voice was in want to be heard and her ears desired a sound other than rustling papers.

If captain Uchiha didn't throw her lot questions, then it was up to her to do it in return. She knew from experience, though, that nothing said would get a sooner response from him. But she pleaded for conversation, just so she would not die of boredom. Captain Uchiha wasn't a man of conversation, and to be fair, he could be rather intimidating by his high and imposing manners.

This, still, does not induce her to behave frightened of him. As long as she kept in mind that thus far, he has composed his temper from killing her, she believed in certainty that he would continue to keep her alive.

"I have to remark about the amount of paintings you have in here." She started confident.

His feather pen froze the moment her voice broke the earsplitting silence. It resumed again a second or two later. His eyes did not lift at all.

It only meant she wasn't forced to be quiet. "They are splendid, indeed they are. But I wonder why they are all of the same paper fan." He owned at least a dozen paintings of the fire fan. None were identical but still of the same symbol. Each drawing had another structure, other colours and different backgrounds. The main object, the red and white fan, stayed the same.

Wasn't it the same symbol as carved in his katana sword thing?

She expected no answer of him, of course, and he did not dissapoint; he did not give any.

"I have not ever seen anything like it. I can only suppose with an entire collection of these, you must be obsessed with fire. My friend Ino," She continued in one breath. "She is very frightened of fire. You see, when she was little, her previous house got burned with her and her family still in it. They all got rescued, thank Kami-sama, and then they housed into the mansion neighbor to mine. She is still afraid, she says, but I think the fire was a bearer of luck, or else she and I would've never had to pleasure of knowing each other, let alone she becoming my best friend.

"We snuck a lot out of our houses, you know, us together, to roam the village and play in the sands of the beaches. That was until they caught the sand in our dresses and hair. The servants were so angry, because it took them hours of candle marks to get our petticoats clean and ironed. Ino and I decided to stop going to the beaches then, and just fish on the docks. That's where we see all the majestic ships set sail to the other countries or even new worlds. Since then, I have always wanted to sail as well. My father has never let me, and I do not know why, I assume his protective character but he's never there. But, you see, I–"

"Do you," Uchiha Sasuke interrupted her with a cold yet slow voice and a lack of a glance. "Always tend to talk this much?"

"No," She shot back in return. Upset that he even suggested he wanted her quiet. "I rather stay taciturn and unsociable."

Knowing better that he wouldn't retort to that, she thought of other ways to pass her time. She couldn't find any.

"Really," Sakura said, turning fully to the captain and addressing him point blank. "I am exceedingly bored and you have the society of a brick wall. Let's play an honest game, shall we? You ask a question and I will give a true answer upon it, then I do the same with you."

He deigned not to make any reply.

She pursed her lips. "I'll start then. So, Sasuke, I presume you were called before addressed as captain–"

He cut her off quickly before she could continue. "It's captain Uchiha for you."

She smiled. Ah, the perfect object she could constantly vex him with. "As I was saying, you seem awfully young. What is your age?"

"…"

She waited a couple of seconds more. "I am yet to become one-and-twenty. Surely you are a tad bit older than me. I can guess you are around Naruto's age, and, if I recall correctly, he is about three-and-twenty, if not younger. Now, do tell, what is your most favourite colour?"

"…"

"Mine is red. It is the only colour that suits my fancy, other than white. A lot of people believe I admire the colour pink because of my hair, but I can assure you, I am sick and tired of it. My father says it makes me being perceived as a noble Mein, but I feel that I be taken childishly and unserious. I am proud of my hair, do not think otherwise, it is just not as appealing as many would like to think."

So, yes, maybe she _did_ talk a lot. That was only because he felt it was better not to say anything.

Uncivilized behaviour, her father would say, his manners, less than engaging, had a disgust which would have her father recoiling in his general pleasing of new company.

If they were at an assembly and Uchiha Sasuke would be nothing short than a rich estate owner, she would know that even then he would be a disagreeable man, indeed. He would be reserved, impudent and rude. He would hold his quiet and little conversations in his own social circle that he, of course, chose of his own selfish liking. He would be a proud man, his countenance disliked by the whole room, yet his tall posture, fine figure and handsome features would have the women, married or otherwise, swooning.

Neither she nor her father would have liked him. He was rich, yes, handsome as well, but his character was indifferent and impertinent.

The greedy ones among them would love him for not only his good looks, such a young single man, but also for his wealth.

But a man like Uchiha Sasuke would decide upon his own wife. The perfect woman for Mr. Uchiha would be of good heritage, obviously. Had Minato-sama Yondaime the king gotten a girl, instead of Naruto-sama, then she would be worthy enough in the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke to become his spouse. She would be nothing but good looking. Long hair that waves and curls naturally, and dark eyes that would strike with his own. She would be tall, with a curvy figure and nonexistent waist. She'd have small hands and light feet, wonderful to dance with. Her air of fashion would astound everyone in awe wherever she steps, and her manners would be as impeccable as an archangel's, which will set all the women envious. People would hate the perfect match with a passion. Men would like to marry such a woman Uchiha Sasuke affected and females would want to be the bride. And they would live happily ever after in wealth and prosperity, have four children, of whom the first three will be sons.

Yes, she thought, she would have disliked him even then. Her father would first be excited, because it would mean she could potentially marry him. But after such a display of character, his behaviour, his manners and his company, would have even her father talk about Mr. Uchiha Sasuke in disdain. No matter how rich he may be, or may have been, she would not have him for all the gold in the world.

So what if he was rich? He would have inherited it from his own father, surely. He would be the golden child his parents would be proud of. They could pass away peacefully, knowing that their legacy was safe in their magnificent little spawn. They would be pleased to know that he would marry a princess, or nothing less than royalty, and their grandchildren would be beautiful and handsome, just like their own son. His parents could only be exactly like him. They raised such a man, after all. How else could he have turned out like this?

Speaking of which… "How did your parents take it, knowing their son was a pirate?"

Had she not been staring at him, she would have missed his reaction. She could only say he tensed and halted when hearing her question. His feather pen was suddenly still in his hands and his fingers, gripping the pen so tightly, turned white.

Did she say something wrong?

"I'm–"

"It would be best if from now on you shut the hell up and mind your own business. You're being a nuisance." His eyes were the darkest than she has ever seen before, with a sudden fire of despise in such a ferocity that had her breath catching in her throat.

Capital. She pissed him off. She should not mention his parents again, that much was clear. The thought that his parents could be dead and that it was still a sensitive subject for him was the only reason why she referred from opposing to his rude reply. It was maybe the only thing she and the captain could have in common. She couldn't remember her mother's face if she tried, and if it wasn't for the enormous painting her father held of her, she wouldn't ever have known how she looked like. She lost her parent at a very young age, too young even to know how it felt like. In that, she couldn't relate to Uchiha Sasuke. She only knew the feeling of abandonment of her father every time he left home, and the hole left by her mother. It was as if she only knew the half of herself.

That, alone, dealing with it her whole life was horrible, to say the least. To see Ino go back to both her parents, while she had no mother and her father was never present, hurt a lot.

She could see that he was off because of her comment. He did not continue writing anymore, though the feather pen stayed resting in his hand, and his eyes were just staring and not reading. She pitied him. What the tales always lacked was where they came from and how they came to be. Sure, the pilfered and killed, but most pirates did. Their stories were always lost. Uninteresting, they would label it. People only wanted to hear the gruesome details of their actions and deeds.

The true tale of Uchiha Sasuke, captain of the Chidori, has yet to be revealed.

It was late, however one would look upon it. It was better if she went to sleep anyway. She settled in the hard, square bunk next to the magnificent bed, and fell into a restless sleep, failing to see when the captain turned in.

…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

…

**A/N: If it seems short, that's because it is. At least, for my standards. The next part will be within these couple of weeks before I hit my vacation on one of the Caribbean islands. (plz be jealous!)**

**Small notice: The Hokage palace's design and architecture in this story is (since the Hokage building in the actual manga is a bit… hideous, I have to admit) stolen. Those who have watched 'Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Aang' series, should be able to easily imagine the Fire Nation Firelord's palace. Hi-no-Kuni (Land of Fire) – Fire Nation, almost the same, hence why I chose that building as reference. **

**Now I'd like to recommend an amazingly great and awesome story:**

**With Every Beat ****– **_**halfdemonfan**_

**I do not understand how a magnanimous story like this one can have so little love, while I've read stories that sucks eggz and they have gazillion (undeserved IMO) reviewers. Unfair. Check this out. ASAP. You'll not regret it.**

**Never going to forget my justaswellcouldhavebeen sister; _Laury Uchiha_. Love ya bitch. **

…

* * *

**Now review like you're being paid for it!**

* * *

06-17-'11**  
**


	4. Dislike

**A/N: Fastest update for this story, ever. **

**Not much to say except that I bow down for my beta. Dude, ur so awesome! Let's thank els1324 for this. I'm most certainly not paying you enough, you are so right! Instead of having fun time with her family she's checking this crap for me. Cookies for you honey, lots and lots of cookies! (Money would have been better, but I no have any -_-)**

**Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: Mini-Rasenshuriken was **_**totally**_** my badass idea, but still, me no owns.**

…

* * *

…

The very next morning she awoke to an empty quarter, with no captain or any other mate in sight. The much larger bed beside her hard, little bunk was empty and neat. Not a linen or sheet was out of place. She could hear the screaming and the stumping of the crew outside.

What was she supposed to do now? Stay in here and wait until the captain returns, or go out and search for him herself? The captain would dissipate her if she left his cabin. So what else had she to do now?

She rose from her bunk, quickly tightening her head cloth and set her hat back on to hide her hair. Her boots were strapped, finally fitting her feet instead of them being too small.

She opened the wooden door, and was just about to quit the room, when she stood face to face with Mr. Hyuuga Neji. He raised a fine eyebrow at her appearance, and before a sigh of a word could pass her lips, he signalled her to step back inside. She did with a silent huff.

"Miss Sakura-san," Hyuuga and captain Uchiha both shared a tone that was cold. "There are orders that you remain inside for as long as we haven't made port."

"Pardon?" A bit solemn but mostly upset, she protested. "Have you any idea how long that takes? Weeks, maybe more thanks to those storms."

"Doldrums are the cause." He corrected tersely, his air serious and stiff.

"In the meantime you want me to stay put in here?"

"Not I, Miss Sakura, the captain."

Well, most naturally. She shouldn't have mistaken and give the fault to the boatswain. She must always blame captain Sasuke. "Yes, indeed. How could I have forgotten?"

He did not answer on that but merely nodded with hard eyes and was ready to leave.

"I hope," Sakura started quietly, making him pause his movements. "That I have not caused you any hardships with the captain, did I not? I know it is you who is responsible for the crew, and as dim-witted as I was, I climbed aboard and held myself in disguise. If you took any damage, please, forgive me for it Hyuuga-san." If she could make amends of her mistakes with at least this man, it would clear her conscious and she was sure she would be sleeping at night better. Hyuuga was one of the men who suggested having her overboard the previous night. If she could clear the evils between them she would.

He took half a turn towards her, his glance less hard. "I have no need of your sorry, Miss Sakura. I had no dealings with the captain." And he was lucky. He was a fool for not seeing her in between them and he knew Uchiha Sasuke suffered no fools.

She could not say a word further before he hurried out of the quarters. She was uncertain if it now meant that he has taken her apology and somewhat forgive her. She did not need an enemy on this ship. Naruto was her confident, she believed. She had no contact ever with Kakashi. He held her alive, but that still did not make clear where she stood with him. Uchiha Sasuke was her enemy already. She did not like him and he made it pointedly obvious that he disliked her as well. She did not want to add Hyuuga Neji along with the captain. The boatswain had every reason to despise her. She led him on that she was a boy the whole time. She made him look like a clown.

Hyuuga Neji was a man of surprises, apparently. Not an hour later he reappeared inside the quarters, finding Sakura sprawled on her little bunk with papers in front her, bored out of her mind. She was shocked to find him returned so soon. She sputtered upright before stammering a question, which she needn't to ask. "M-Mr. Hyuuga, um, what are you doing here?"

"I am merely here to give you your morning meal." He grunted in a stoic voice. "Not even Naruto remembered you today."

It was a very gentle action of him. Just moments ago, she thought that Hyuuga Neji would resent her for as long as she was aboard this ship, but it may seem that she was forgiven.

"I thank you, Mr. Hyuuga, for your kindness or else I'm sure I would have starved."

He handed her a plate, which held a piece of bread and some old cheese. She took it, nodding in gratitude.

"I have to admit," He started again, a bit silent. "That I do not deserve that credit. It was the cook, actually, Chef Chouji, who counted the plates and bread. He found himself with one too many plates, and before he could question it and suspicion could arise, I took it upon myself to bring it to you."

She nodded her thanks this time, not at all upset that he, as well, in actuality forgot about her. As she was finally breaking her long fast, she recognized the differences yet the similarities between this man and his captain.

Mr. Hyuuga had his fair share of intimidation, yet his manners were more gentle and comforting than Uchiha Sasuke. And a lot more compassionate as well, if his bringing her breakfast was any indication. He could have just as well leave her to starve. He was a very soft-spoken person, if he were not barking orders around. You couldn't exactly say he was good-humoured or very social, but in a crowd of society, he's viewed surely as a handsome and respectable gentleman. Not a character of a lot of words, but a tolerable one, unlike the captain. The captain ignores by will, and while they both have a silent sort of air, Uchiha Sasuke's more cross than anything else.

After she was done eating, she felt like her food stayed stuck in her throat. "You wouldn't mind, Mr. Hyuuga, if you fetched me some water, do you? I am afraid I have a bit thirst."

The First mate shifted his weight between his feet and seemed rather like he wanted to be gone from here. "Captain holds a pot of fresh water in his quarters." He pointed to the reading-table just a few paces away. "And it is best if you address me with my first name while still on the ship."

All men, with the exception of Sasuke – but he does whatever he prefers – everyone calls each other by their given name.

"Yes, dutifully noted, Neji-san."

Mr. Hyuuga quitted the quarters swiftly with her empty plate, as swiftly as a man like him was praised for.

And how alone she was again. Only the form of her shadow to folly with. She heard the occasional scream here and there and sometimes the choruses of loud laughter and play, which made her envious not to be part of. Most of the time she was kept alert by the footsteps around her.

She played with the papers on the writing-table, which contained nothing but routes and lists of cargo. She stared out of the glass for a while at the last waves behind then, but even that was not enough. Sakura grew angry. If this was how she was going to spend the rest of their journey then there was going to be hell to pay! If they just left her prancing around as a reserved, unsociable boy whom had his first sea journey upon a ship, both parties would have been satisfied. Her playing the character of a boy was understandable, it was easy, and it was the visible hideaway. But no, of course they had to take her out and make her suffer in this dread.

Hours have passed since she has awoken and every minute further had her temper rising to unhealthy heights, just in impeccable time when the captain stormed in, hastening right to his reading-table.

The rosette-haired girl jumped from the gigantic bed she wasn't allowed to touch let alone lie upon, and complained in a single breath all her objections with an accusing finger in his direction.

"I must speak to you, do you have any inkling how long I have waited in this dull cabin? You expect me to stay in here where the silence of nothing is making me mad? I might just work on deck with the rest of the men and stay hidden in the shadow of the mast while you stay about wherever you can. I cannot stay any longer prisoner here. That is all you had me do since my being discovered. I honestly would think you to leave me better comfort than how you are!" She huffed and she crossed her arms, and shifted her weight between her feet, a universal sign of female ire.

The captain however, Uchiha Sasuke, was seemingly simply continuing his search for whatever he was looking for between his thousand papers on his table. No sign of his language told Sakura that he had heard a single word she just uttered. This, of course, had her temper flying.

"Pardon! Are you listening to me? I just told you I can't stay here. I'm talking, hello! I said I can't –"

His voice was most resolute and commanding, as he growled in low anger for her to stay silent in the most insulting way. This with his back still to her.

She grew red in the face, absolutely offended that he'd her address her in that manner. And he didn't even take any heed to her.

"Do you hear me, at all?"

"No."

She gasped loudly. "Sasuke!"

He whipped back to her quickly, finally regarding her person, but still hissing, "Captain Uchiha, I told you."

"And _I_ am telling you that I cannot continue staying here yet you are determined to ignore me to the fullest of your capacity."

He groaned irritably. "You are not to leave from here."

"What?"

"And you will settle down without any sound, or it'll be the last you'll ever emit."

He did not decide that. All her life, no one has ever told her to decide anything of any matter. She was sick and tired of him being her superior, while he most certainly was not.

"I can so very much be quiet. _If –"_ He arched a sudden surprised eyebrow, "You provide me some books. And I want my meals accordingly to time." If she were to stay here for an unknown period of time in these confined walls, and he doesn't want to get rid of her in any other way, she might as well take advantage of them. "And while we're at it, I'm thinking I will demand the tub as well. I want it filled with fresh water at once."

Now Sasuke has stumbled through many things in life, and met a lot of people – usually irritating or otherwise – but he has yet to meet someone as outrageous and incredibly stupid than this woman. He thought he'd hit rock bottom when learning the acquaintance of Naruto, but she had just outdone even him. She was being a nuisance and there was nothing he'd like to do better than kill her right now. Not only was she defying him, because no one spoke back to Uchiha Sasuke, but she was also defying him on his own ship. He couldn't say he was impressed with her courage, because he never gets impressed by anyone – no one would be important enough to hold his attention, in his mind – he was just simply stunned for a moment or two by the sheer ridicule she was spewing. She, the woman with the pink hair and green naïve eyes, who not even reached his collarbone and is supposed to be of high society, was speaking crap, the same crap that usually comes out of the rear end of a horse.

With a sharp look that had most men taking an unconscious step back, he responded. "Excuse me, what?"

Her crossed arms settled finer, but a sly smirk eased her way on her lips. "You heard me. I said I want the tub as well."

Personal hygiene, if you were the least bit decent – and not all men were – was not unheard of on the Chidori. For a little price of a couple of silver coins or labour duty, you were handed a lousy broken soap and a little bucket, you had to see yourself to it that you wouldn't be stinking an hour in the wind. The ship had, two decks below, one tin tub that the whole crew had to share. With the little bucket, you had to manage your own water inside the tub below, and that took hours of work. Hence why the lot of men avoided the tub.

"You may have not been aware of it, but I cleaned myself at least every night."

If he were anyone else, he would have snorted right then. "You bathed?" He did not believe that. She could have not done that every night and not be exposed for what she was until now.

"Yes."

Not exactly. She wiped all the sweat and salt from her body when she was sure Suigetsu and Neji-san had turned in. Usually, when the whole crew was expected to stay down, she would fall asleep for an hour or two, and when she woke up, it was a few hours passed midnight already and mostly all were asleep. Between the middle mast and mizzen topmast at the starboard side, there's a blind spot from the helm top and the lid of the lower deck, and it's too dark to see clearly standing from the captain's quarters. It was a great place to either clean herself quickly or shortly wash her clothes without being seen. Had she been less a girl with another raising than her own, she could've lived without ever bathing. But she had not.

Cleanliness, her father would say, is next to godliness. Therefore, every day was bathing day. Stranded as she was and far away from her home, she had no luxury of cleaning every single day in pre-warmed water. Aboard, she was quite certain men like Neji-san and prince Naruto-sama held themselves as clean as possible, but other than those two, the rest was a dubious case. Even the captain.

"Yes." She repeated her answer to Uchiha Sasuke surely. "And while in a prison you deemed exceedingly of need, I demand the tub, too. That _you_ decide not to wash yourself does not mean _I_ shouldn't as well."

He really should teach her a lesson or two. She was being a little wench and he needn't listen to her. So he shall not. "No."

"I will be keep complaining until you comply with my requests."

"You are on dangerous grounds right now, Sakura."

She stared him down. He wouldn't hurt her, nay she wouldn't. She had not offended him like he does constantly. She had needs and it would be all the simpler for them both if he just complied. "If only you do as I ask, then you wouldn't be hearing another word coming from me and the both of us will be satisfied." There was a sceptic expression on his face that made her rethink her words. "At least satisfied for now."

That slimy bitch. He could not believe himself. Did he actually start to think that she could have a point? No complaints from her meant silence and that was all he wanted from her. Besides being from his ship, naturally. Was this her forth? Pissing him off one moment and the next using his anger in words and demands to please herself? No. No, there was no way she could be that cunning. Then again, she was Konoha scum. What else could he have expected from her? That was exactly the explanation to her character. She was Konohanian scum. He despised them. He despised her! He couldn't have just throw her overboard and be done with her. And now she wanted to make his quarters hers? To avoid any sort of another outburst like just now, he could arrange the books and her meals. The tub required too much. That was not going to happen. He'd teach her.

She was his prisoner and that was that. A female at best and a nuisance at worst. He was just content she wasn't throwing herself at him like all the other women do. Let her hate him. Let her loathe him. The better, because he did all the same to her.

…

-0-

…

Sakura prided herself with how she has dealt with a man like Uchiha Sasuke. He was like a stubborn dog, albeit a devilishly handsome dog, but a dog nonetheless. He needed to hear a certain tone in her voice. Gentility did not work. Weak and meek only stroked his ego and made him even more insufferable. So she had to improve her ways with him. This behaviour would not be acceptable if she were home. Her governesses would have scolded her already. Her father, Lord Haruno, would be baffled by her temper. An honourable lady, her father would say, listens but does not speak, sees and does not repeat, obeys and respects. She did none of those. But as she had asked, she got her meal on time, brought to her by Naruto. The inhumanity to use the prince Hokage as his own slave! Naruto came giggling that he had never seen Sasuke so pissed before. He usually got his way, Naruto said, especially with the opposite sex. It was something he must get used to, Sakura thought, because she was neither like any other of the opposite sex nor letting him simply get his way if _she_ doesn't get her way first. She did not understand why he was so angry all the time. Afterwards, she got a couple of books from Kakashi, whom provided her some sweet romance fictions after a short small talk about weather and lingering sunsets.

Suigetsu was the one who delivered the bathtub, commenting that he wouldn't mind joining her and clean her more thoroughly than ever before in her life. She'd rather die and rot, and she told him so. He sighed but the smile stayed on his lips. He warned her to watch her pretty little mouth or else he would put that same mouth to a better use. He provided her with water. There was no where fresher water than from him even if you'd search the world. She didn't care what he thought of himself, he had to leave her already. And he left her, indeed. She could enjoy her meal – good word to the cook, if you please – while her nose was dipped in a book. No longer will she be round the bend of boredom. She could spend her time more useful now.

If she were home, she would have countless tasks to keep her busy. Her favourite was exploring the village, though no task, even against her father, nurses, caretakers and governesses wishes, along with Ino.

The Yamanaka, being the prestigious and noble family they were, were very strict in their house-rules. If anyone knew of discipline, it was Ino. The Yamanaka had a name to hold up and there were no such things as failures or scandals among their own. Thus, mingling between commoners, like she and Ino pulled joy from, was the most forbidden. Being in the town of Konohagakure was outstanding, but it was not done. Not by people of their stations. As joyous as it was, they were not to roam the village a lot. If they did, getting caught would be all too easy. Instead, they called upon each other almost daily and they would knit and embroil, read to one another or play on the pianoforte and practise their dancing. When Sakura was alone she would read mostly. Not only fiction as she did with Ino, but she extended her knowledge by reading books about the human anatomy, about the world or about plants and medicine. She'd read them all.

Time was wisely spent when in her manor. Her governess would force her to learn sewing as well. She did not sew her own clothes. There were people for that. And home would provide her of tea on time. How she missed tea and the calmness of it. How she missed the servants who would wait upon her to satisfy her every whim and the warm baths every single morning. She longed for that so very much again. Here she would have to do with a tin tub, which isn't taller than her knee or wide enough to stretch her legs when sitting in it.

With a homesick feeling churning away in her belly, Sakura filled the tin tub with a small barrel of water. She sighed quietly as she searched for the bar of soap, remembering she was not handed her possessions as of yet and had probably lost them. Her body was moving on its own, her thoughts far away back in Konoha when she started undressing herself. Usually, she used the cloth to dry herself off or a bunk sheet when she was still sneaking midst the crew. When home, she had large towels that her father had had made for her, ones she could wrap twice around her body.

Her toes stepped in first, slightly cringing to the coolness of it, before sinking to her bottom in the tub. She was always fast in getting refreshed, but today her thoughts were still thinking of manor in Konoha and how she could have spent minutes after minutes enjoying her lavender bath.

She was so deep into her thoughts that she did not remind herself she shouldn't have undressed completely.

It was night time, the time the crewmen was usually set to turn in for the day. Sakura was not aware of this, she was too occupied with not letting a tear escape her eye as she thought of all that was her home, and did not remember Uchiha Sasuke was to turn in to his quarters for the night as well.

He walked in, in the calm and quiet step he owns even with his build, and simply strolled by her. A second too long it took before it registered to dear Sakura that someone added himself to the room, before she shrieked like the girlie she was, jumped up, nude and wet, into the sheets right next to her tub.

Embarrassed beyond comprehension, she rolled around until she was sure the sheets were entirely around her. "Sasuke!" She shouted, face piping hot.

Up until this point the captain barely spared her a glance. He had the water navigation charts already in front of him, ready to study them all night. He never cared what she was up to when he returned to the cabin. He wouldn't have cared less if she didn't scream so ridiculously loud and addressed him so informal.

"You, keep your voice down." He hissed angrily. It was getting on his nerves that she would not obey him. "I will not tell you again that it is 'captain'!"

As both were vexed with the other, they did not regard each other.

"Dear Kami-sama, what are you doing in here?"

"My quarters." He answered nonchalantly. "And get out of those. I haven't told you that you were allowed to touch the bed."

"Some privacy would have been appreciated, indeed!" And she would not get out of the sheets. Not until she had her clothes on her person again. She should have paid more attention when preparing herself for her bath. She was not to unclothe herself completely.

"I do not care." He stressed the words like he was speaking to a very annoying child. He really did not care. The thought that she dared to be in that state of undress in _his_ cabin irritated him till no ends. He has been right yet again that women shouldn't be allowed on a ship. He had no interest whatsoever to see _that_ naked. Needless to say the opportunity did arose as of just now to see her bare and he would have stared shamelessly, had his mind not been on the charts for the rest of the night. Uchiha Sasuke, no matter how highly he thought of himself, was still a man. He could have even enjoyed seeing her body if it wasn't hers. He did not want to see hers. But as it was, a glimpse of a bare shoulder blade and a naked decent formed calf of her left leg was seen before she hid herself.

If anything, this situation was her own fault. "Had you not demanded the tub, of all things, you would not have found yourself like this." He did find a little pleasure in seeing her frustrated and angry. He smirked; a little lift in the corner of his lips that held too much arrogance for it to be tolerated.

A smirk she decided she hated and desired both at the same time.

He was one insensitive and uncaring son of a bastard. She hated his countenance, his absolute cockiness in his character. He waltzed inside, without so much as a pardon that he found her bathing, and then he even had the gallantry to be angry with her yet still?

"I'd say you be knocki–"

"No." He snapped at her harshly.

"But –"

"I said no. Now get dressed and go to sleep."

There was no talking to him, Sakura decided. Such vile and disrespecting creatures never were.

She was still a bit wet and sticky on most places on her person, but awkwardly and quite uncomfortably she dressed herself quickly crouched down behind the taller bed. She could feel the stare of the captain in her direction, but she was mad and embarrassed, and as not to offend him any more, she was set to ignore him. Clothed again after a struggle save for her boots and hat, she turned into her hard smelly bunk. Her back was to him for the entire time and it would stay that way if she could do anything about it. Whatever he may do the rest of the night, it was not of her discern.

…

-0-0-

…

Six days passed after this. Sasuke ignored her every night when he came to his cabin no matter how much she talked just to have conversation. He'd snap rudely at her and tell her to shut up. Every night the captain was with her in utter silence before she fell in sleep of boredom and every morning he was gone when she woke up. Then there was the tall bed beside her small bunk that was so well made, it almost seemed untouched throughout the night. She continued insisting on calling him by his first name just to vex him – she had to entertain herself in a way – and she bathed as she liked. This time in the morning when she woke up when the captain has left her for hours already, and not entirely naked either. She found herself in short, yet still amusing conversations with Naruto. She had hardly felt the actual sunlight on her skin since her capturing. The captain was stone determined of keeping her out of the crew's eye, lest they discover her true geniality.

About two nights ago, Naruto came telling that men – naming poor Kiba and cook Choji – were starting to ask about her presence. Neji revealed that she has been named captain's new cabin boy and that the captain himself demanded her duty to be in the cabin and the cabin solely. Up till even now, there were no further questions asked.

They were to throw anchor today, in about a minute or two, if she could judge the sudden slowness of the rocking ship. They have finally arrived at, border of Ta-no-Kuni and Yu-no-Kuni at least a week too late. She was told once that the captain didn't suffer tardiness. When day three had struck with them still off-course because of the storms, the captain's ill temper was visible.

Land of Grass was green. Greenest place she has ever seen in her life. Hi-no-Kuni had their fair share of greenery, being in a village surrounded quite by trees. And it was fancy for the eyes, but it was only forests. Not Ta-no-Kuni, which they believed they have arrived at. There was no tree or bush as far as the eye could stretch to see, nothing but grass. Tall grass, as high as reaching her thighs, she believed and still growing higher to reach the sun. You could see the wind dancing through the fields happily and undisturbed.

She was in the quarters she now considered her home, her lodge, than her cage and her prison, as she listened to the stomping footsteps of the men outside and above her, before she felt the ship slowly hitting a stop.

An hour would pass, yet no one came to her rescue. She had bathed in the usual cold water, worn some clean clothes and neatly finger combed her hair out of all the knots, before folding it back under the cloth and hat. After that routine, she was still waiting. Maybe she had assumed wrong as she was not to be with the captain's party to land? Maybe she was to remain here and wait until the captain has done his business and returned back.

Scared, she tried to fall asleep again, trying to control her slight hunger as well, before the doors burst open.

"Oi, ye be ready to leave?"

Startled, she shook up on the bed she was not to be using. The bed was too soft and comfortable, and whatever the orders of Sasuke may be, she will be lying upon it if she could let herself.

"Uh," Naruto's grin first upon his features, paused when seeing her on the bed, before he hesitated. "Oh. The teme had ye sleepin' there now?"

Sakura gulped and jumped off the bed and pulled the linens straight to how she believed were first before she rolled on it.

"Yes. Um, that'll be our shared secret. Like you are none the wiser that you have seen me there." When the blond mate didn't respond, because she knew how close he was with the captain, she called for some sort of assurance. "Aye?"

"Yeah, ye'll be fine. T'is just a bed, rite?"

Indeed it is. She could not see why it was such a big deal she was not to touch the bed. It was a bed. Not some gold piece. Unless it is one of the more secrets involving captain Uchiha Sasuke.

"Me's here to tag ya along wid the cap'n. Him says he don't want ye outta 'em sight. Me believe fo' whole lotta other reasons, say aye, Sakura-chan?"

Most assuredly not, if it is what she thinks he is implying. She did not like him. Not as captain, not as mate, not as man. He was the most disagreeable, horrid and proud man she had ever met. He may be a sort of handsome, one that had vainer women swooning, but not she. To her, he was still a prick. There was no admiration between the two of them, not even the slightest. There was indifference from one part and dislike from the other.

Making a face, she answered. "Hell. No."

Naruto shot her a ghost of a look that was surprised but that was quickly wiped away too fast. "Whatevers. Let us get to now, Sasuke-teme made the deck clear, rite fo' ya. And them who'll be joining our par-tay may be deary Neji, ol' Kaka and matey Suigetsu." He grinned when mentioned the last name. He seemed quite fond of his company, the leering steer-master.

Sakura did not think otherwise of the following men accompanying the captain to land. They were the very same, in that order, that visited the whorehouse and Madam Neko-baa together. She was fairly certain that was the circle the captain held with him at all times while ashore. Had she been any other lad, she was to stay aboard, doing the daily status quo of labour and wait along with the rest of the crew until their grandeur captain had returned.

"Ye shall hear upon that the cap'n want Deep Nosed Kiba wid us in too!"

This was news. And the blond self claimed pirate laughed when seeing her expression. "Yous weren't countin' on him as well, yah?"

"Nay." She shook her head along with her response. "I was under the impression that the captain preferred travelling with a particular set of party, and not to add another." That included herself. She was aware the captain was forced to bring her along as well, even against his will.

Naruto reopened the doors and a ray of warm sunlight fell inside. It was a clear day, a day fit for strolling. It wasn't hot as the humidity was a couple of weeks ago. It was warm, yes, but not overly heated so. He got her to follow him over the deck, on their way to the rails while he still kept conversation.

"Tís be nice indeed we arrived where we ought to be, but now at the oughted place, we have yet to find the searched man. An' all me see here is grass and bushes. No village or town in sight, not even on them maps. A'soon as Kiba picks up tha first human trail of a housing, we'll may bound to follow."

Naruto gestured she either climb over or under the railing and down the steps into the longboat, where a blank faced captain, just a blank but still reading a book First mate Kakashi-san and sneering Suigetsu sat. "Down ye go."

Foot by foot, she stepped down, and even before she was close enough to the longboat, Suigetsu stood from his seated position, picked her up by the waist and brought them down. Sakura squeaked, unsuspecting sudden hands on her and into another's lap. Her hat had slipped a bit over her eyes, and it got lifted for her, before she met the face of Hozuki Suigetsu, closer than ever before. Too close even. His eyes, a shade between harsh violet and lilac, were crooked and amused. His lips stretched to a closed lip smile.

"Me hears ye be a fair girlie, eh?" It wasn't a question, not exactly, more like a whispered statement. "Fancy that. All those times me is beggin' Sasuke for sum… _special_ cargo, him declines. 'Nd here is him havin' him own set o' tits. Fancy that, indeed."

Sakura, offended that he was so close and still feeling up her middle, forced his hands off her and tried removing herself from him. Too rash, unfortunately, his hands held her tighter to his body. It nerved her that his hands was exceptionally cool to the touch and he was smirking.

"Now, now, me can always tell ya, I'm a ways better company than the cold arse o' Sasuke."

She kept her struggling up, set to get out of his arms. He chuckled low in her ear and it made a disgusting shiver run over her back. "Let me go!"

"Keep wigglin' like that 'nd ye be meeting whole lil me sooner than even I anticipated, hehe."

Sakura stilled immediately. Before she knew it, she was lifted at the shoulders, this time by hands a lot warmer than Suigetsu's, out of his lap and on to her own feet. Naruto clocked his tongue behind her to the pale white haired man.

"Leave Sakura-chan be, will ya? And ye be s'ppose to keep it down low wid her, aye?"

"Heh," Suigetsu snorted. "Relax lad, I ain't foolin' with ta capteen's whore."

Sakura had half a mind to start screaming that she was no one's whore, but Naruto's hands, which were still on her shoulders, squeezed so she'd know she shouldn't be responding that. With a silent huff, she sat on the wood with Naruto by her side, facing the captain and his first mate. Neither were looking at her and she was happy with that. Everything was better than Suigetsu and his perverse smile. Kakashi was still engrossed in his book and Sasuke was staring to the land.

It was her first seeing his profile. He had a way too handsome nose for his being. Straight and aristocratic like a nose should be. The side of his lips were downwards into a scowl. A look she was all too familiar with when confronting Uchiha Sasuke. And his hair; the back of his neck held them short and wild like Naruto's, while his bangs were long and a strand or two would constantly fall into his eyes. She scowled herself and pulled her stare to the land as well.

The distance between the ship and the shore was not that large.

About a minute or two later, Neji announced he had Kiba with him, saying that they will follow the captain in another longboat. Or else Kiba couldn't return to the ship after he has fulfilled his duty. Kakashi nodded to Neji and Suigetsu sighed loudly. Sakura stiffened when she felt his presence move behind her, but all he did was take the oars and started sweeping them to land. Neji, after throwing one more boat, fell behind them shortly. The tide of the waves took them faster then they expected. Before she knew it, they were standing on a dirty, muddy shore. It wasn't so much a shore either. It was a vast line where earth met water. The water itself wasn't even blue anymore, more a brown like substance of weed and grass and sand.

Akamaru, the sweet huge dog, barked when he too set his paws on earth. It ran around for a bit while the boats were tided. When Kiba was ordered to start leading, he called him back. Kiba looked at her silently with a strange eye when he realized she was with the captain's party. He greeted her silently, and Akamaru, who stood out like a sore thumb, licked her hand in greeting as well. The captain shot a glare her way but said nothing.

They entered the grass and bushes and kept a walk up for an hour until they reached the first forest. Captain Uchiha pulled her forward to his side when the trees started to surround them and Kiba was with Akamaru up front, sprinting and sniffing each greenery.

"What is your dealing with Inuzuka Kiba?"

Oh, that was his surname. She would have wanted to hiss to him that it would not be his concerns, but she would like to avoid another one of their quarrels. "I am not but merely acquainted with him." She told him instead.

"Stop the acquaintance."

"What?" She screeched in a low voice. So much for avoiding one of their quarrels. "You cannot expect me to simply quit an acquaintance like that, Sasuke!"

"Captain Uchiha!"

She glared at him hard and he returned the look.

"I will keep the socializing to a minimum." She was to keep any contact to a minimum either way with him keeping her tightly stuck in his quarters. Yet, she continued with a stubborn tone because he did not tell her what to do and she liked slighting him. "I talk to whom I desire to. I wasn't fancying any friendship amongst you awful creatures in the first place."

The captain locked his jaw and clenched his teeth. The insufferable wench would have her tongue cut off one of these days. Either that or that same tongue will be the death of her, and he will find immense pleasure of ruthlessly killing her himself. She had a knack for pissing him off up to a point he was barely containing himself from wringing her neck like a goose. He would not have her whining about more books or how she's bored out of madness. He would not tolerate her calling him by his name like she was close with him. He could hardly suffer Naruto calling him so intimately to begin with. She did not call him so to tease him, she was lacking respect and he did not cope well with people who disrespected him. She did not own his cabin, she did not own his ship. He will be leaving here after they were done. Naruto and Suigetsu were too just with her. Even Neji. This would not do. She would not do. She infuriated him, and if she was to be alive to live her next birthday, it would be best if she stayed here. Until his dealings here were over, his business with this bitch were over as well.

"I want you to stay close." He commanded her. If anything, he could keep an eye on her as long as he wasn't finished in this place. The last thing he wanted was her causing unnecessary trouble somewhere with someone. "Do you understand?"

He could see the defiance crossing her dust green eyes when she frowned. Her pink lips took a turn downwards and he could practically hear her blood boil to simply do what he says. She had trouble with taking his orders and right now, between his mates of his crew's, he did not want any more of her witty comebacks. "Do you understand?" He pressed with a finality to his voice.

"Yes, Sasuke."

He bit the inside of his cheek. Fine. She understood his orders and though she couldn't leave it to irritate him some more, he left it at that. This time he chose not to respond to that. She knew better how to address him exactly.

"Aye," Kiba called them forth. "Y'all be keep goin' west for 'nother mile or less and ye be meetin' them only house in the neighbourhood."

"Good work, Master Inuzuka. Report back to the ship." Kakashi thanked him by means of all of them, she supposed. She couldn't see the captain ever thanking anyone besides himself.

"Aye, mate." Kiba saluted the captain first, who only nodded, then to the other men. He hesitated when, at last, he came to Sakura. He eyed her too long, but the captain shifted and broke Deep Nosed Kiba stare from her. He saluted her too, though more out of fear for the captain than respect, she supposed. She was right beside him, after all. Inuzuka Kiba took his own trail back, Akamaru on his tail. He erupted a quick bark before they both left.

They continued their trek through the greenery. Suigetsu, not even after half an hour, was the first to be whining.

"Néh, are we there yet?"

"Does it even remotely look like we have arrived?" That was Neji's sarcastic comment.

If Suigetsu minded the smart remark, he didn't say, but only sighed and whined some more. "Me's thirsty 'nd tired. Me feet hurts."

Naruto responded to that. "Ye need to suck it up, fish face, me is sure we're just there."

"The thirst's killin' me." He glanced to Sakura's back, as she was walking in front of him, and he wet his lips with his tongue. "But I can think o' a way to be drinkin' sum warm fluids." He snickered, seeing how the girl visibly tensed.

"You do not learn, do you, Suigetsu?" Kakashi, the one between Suigetsu and herself, warned him quietly while flipping a page.

The steer master laughed but held his lips about her afterwards. He turned to Naruto, the only man who was fun enough to talk with and got on a conversation about drinking dabble and food.

Another quarter of an hour lead them to a clearing where the wind had the chance to sweep over the grass and a long river streamed right next to it.

"Oh, finally, water!"

Suigetsu had no chance to run to the river, because Neji announced he found the house not too far away. Sakura could not see it. She wondered how he did.

Once she was close enough to the house, made completely of wood, it simply took her breath away. There was a waterfall behind the house, and it was tall and it wasn't a very wild one either. It was all peace and serenity.

"We are s'ppose to knock?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke gave a slight glance over to Neji, but did not respond to the Uzumaki. "How many are inside?"

The Hyuuga male, with the long brown mane, was right in front of her. He shifted only quietly when he confirmed, "One."

Sakura narrowed her eyes on him.

"And he's coming outside."

Sasuke, as well as Neji, were reaching for their swords. Their hands landed on the handle, but other than that made no move to unsheathe it. Kakashi had not lifted his eyes from his book, but he wasn't reading either and, on a closer look, he was less relaxed. Even he was aware of movements. Naruto pulled Sakura the back and behind him, yet he and Suigetsu both stayed lax as they stood.

"Who is there?" A voice called, slightly high pitched and belonged to a man who could have easily passed as a gentleman of the superior society. His hair was a shade darker than Kakashi's and perfectly slicked to the back. He was wearing a black-and-white yukata.

On the higher balcony he looked down, eyeing them and crossed his arms. "Who are you and what'd you want? You interrupted my prayers to Jashin-sama. He'd be very much displeased with you and will punish you as he sees fit."

Neji-san, the most politest of all by far, but not necessarily the warmest, introduced them one by one, yet still excluding her.

"_Captain_ Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" He eyed said man. "May I ask captain of which ship?"

Knowing that he would feel too good of himself to answer a lowlife person as this man, Neji replied for Uchiha Sasuke. "Chidori."

The man on the balcony was a moment, quite a moment too long actually, silent. A twitch of his brow had Sasuke gripping his katana tighter. If she weren't behind all of them, she wouldn't have noticed how subtle that went.

The yakuta wearing man smiled a little. "Now, I wish I lived more into civilization, indeed. In the name of Jashin-sama, I have never heard of that ship. I most certainly need to freshen my gossips." He laughed loudly, a cackle really, to himself. "No one," He exclaimed, "Can blame me more than I am disposed to blame myself. The consequence is that I have no new notices of the world. And now the suffering belies upon me, therefore, you must excuse me." He bowed neatly, not a common curtsy Sakura was used to, but it would do.

"My name is Hidan, given as a warrior of Jashin-sama."

Whoever this Jashin may be, was unknown to them. However, Hidan was not the man they came to search for.

"Have you heard of a man that goes by the name Deidara, perhaps?" Kakashi's book had disappeared and his one eye was trained on Hidan.

"Deidara?" He questioned, pausing to frown. "Pray, do tell, what is your business with him?"

So this Hidan did know of Deidara.

"We merely want to ask him about an old friend." Neji answered.

He crossed his arms and wiggled his nose. "I do not believe you."

"We will not harm Deidara by any means."

"Yes, we only want to talk."

"We can assure you, we only want information."

"Indeed, should I think you are speaking the truth, but I do not."

Naruto sighed. "Oi, bathrobe, we's goin' to drill this Deidara 'til him tells us 'bout sum shady Kabuto fello. Now tells us where is Deidara or else we's canna go nowhere."

Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji and even Sakura turned to Naruto with either a scolding expression for him to blatantly tell this Hidan their intentions.

"Oh," They heard a relieved sigh from Hidan and they turned back to him startled. "Why did you not say so before?" He laughed, his cackle again in his lonesome. "Come, come. Please, get some tea and rest your legs, while I shall make you a most terrific afternoon supper you ever eaten in your life! Deidei-kun will join us shortly. Please, come!"

The very strange man beckoned them to follow him, but not before telling them to take off their shoes before entering. The men had their shoes off fast enough, yet Sakura had some trouble with her straps, as she has with them every time she took the boots off. They left and followed Hidan who pushed them swiftly inside without looking back.

She started with calling out, "wait –" but a fading sound of explosion caught her attention.

A quick thought of 'what was that?' crossed her mind before she heard it again. It came from outside, clearly, not so very far from the house. Bootstraps forgotten, she slid the shoji-door open, jumped off the steps of the balcony and took a turn towards where the sound originally came from.

Sasuke told her to stay close, but she wasn't going anywhere. Not exactly. He should be the one that needs to keep an eye on her all the time. He did not do that. His own fault. Yes, that would teach him not to constantly ignore her. If anything, she hated being ignored. As lady Haruno Sakura, she did not get ignored by anyone. Besides, if anything, she could say she was performing her duty as half member of his crew to see if he wasn't in immediate danger with all the sounds of explosives so near. You see her point?

It was a cosy house, Sakura admitted as she rounded the house. It was quiet, but a lovely quiet. A quiet that was broken constantly by the sound of water or singing birds and chirping crickets. A quiet that held no sound of humans but only nature.

Another explosion broke that very quietness and drew eyes to the water splashed high in the sky above the treetops, not very far from her. She followed the noise into the bushes until she came to clearing of the riverbank, a little behind Hidan's house.

She met a stone statue. A beautiful stone statue of a deer, worked with intricate detail, standing still like it was taking a lick from the river's water. If it wasn't white and being colourless, she would have thought it was a real deer.

"_Katsu_!"

Before she realized what happened, the statue exploded into thousand pieces, water flying up again and making her wet in the downfall.

"No!" She called, however, gasping in horror that such a gorgeous statue was being vandalized like that.

"Hmm, who is you?" A young man, probably her age, stepped out of the bushes. Hair as blond as Naruto's, way longer and eyes oval, blue and wide stared at her.

"I'm the one objecting as to why you destroyed such a wonderful statue just now!" He was the culprit of such a sinful deed. He was the only one around.

He blinked at her then looked at the hardened pieces of clay that rested of his crime. "Destroyed?" He asked incredulously. "Not at all! I made it a true art piece right now, yeah!"

True art? He just exploded the art! Was that his sense of art? What was he babbling about?

"Look at it!" He pointed, a huge grin on his face. "It is finite! It is wonder! It is a one and only unique art of Deidara, hmm!"

Deidara. He was the one they came to search for. This young destroyer was whom Uchiha Sasuke travelled weeks to see. And yet, all she could see was a boy, barely a man, who adored his exploded statue of clay near the river. The leftover hunks of clay no longer white but coal black.

"But it is ruined now!" She protested. "It _was_ a wonder, until you exploded it."

"No, you misunderstand. You know nothing of art, little one." He scowled hard. "True art is ruined art, hmm."

She made a face. "Excuse me?"

"Yes! True art is destroyed. Look at the nose-less Sphinx of Wind country, the armless woman of Sea country and also to mention, the leaning tower of Bisa in Earth country. All ruined from their original form into something more glorious that human kind appreciate until this very day! Every artist has a unique way of showing their pieces and I found mine. True art explodes!" His blue orbs glazed over in his argument about art. They shone in pure energy.

Sakura spoke slowly, for she was not sure he was completely sane. He couldn't be. "Your tastes are… different."

"Not different, unique. There's a difference, hmm. I'll show you, follow me."

She didn't know if she should follow him, considering he looked mad. He snapped harmlessly at her though when she didn't pick up her feet.

His next stop wasn't so far away from the other statue. It was a clay bear, again hanging over the river, but this time it looked to have just caught a clay fish. She has never seen such a fine statue in her life. It had her breath stopping for a moment.

"Like this," He pointed to the almost real size clay bear. "You see it, yeah? Such clean, refined lines and a form that pursues two dimensional deformé. This," Deidara's finger glided over the detailed fur of the bear. "This is 'art'. But _my_ art goes beyond this, beyond the comprehension of three dimensional creatures and creates something new! My pieces are versatile! While they hold shape, they are merely objects, hmm." Then he left his bear and signalled her to step aside and into the bushes with him.

"When I press this," It was a small box with a handle. "My art will make it's existence more sublime and finally comes into its own. I feel that true art lives in the brief of sublimation. The very single moment where repair becomes impossible, a new noble stage is formed and born, yeah!" He laughed almost manically. "_Art is a bang! _KATSU!"

Sakura ducked when the blast hit the air and in the outcome almost nothing was left.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" He cheered, kissing the tips of his curled fingers. "Voila, in view a humble veteran of art! In both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate! This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a mere vestige of the explosion, yeah! That is the destined refined look. Rebirth! Reincarnation! Relive and replacing! It rises back from out of its ashes and that is why I call this piece 'Phoenix'." He went quiet after his long speech with a great bow as if to an audience, seemingly waiting for something.

Hesitantly and maybe a bit too slow, Sakura started applauding.

"Thank you, thank you, ah yes." He pinked away a tear with a wide happy grin. "My art, a receptive nature of creative facility astounds even _moí_." Deidara gasped, she could still see more tears brimming in his blue eyes as he stared in awe to his exploded piece of art.

He blinked his glazy orbs dry, took a deep breath before turning to her. It was as if this was the first time he saw her because his brow furrowed in confusion. "Who can have the pleasure of introducing one's self?"

"Um," Sakura stepped back. "I'm one of Chidori's crewman, here to call upon you." She tipped her tricorne hat as curtsy.

If he noticed that she didn't mention her own name, he did not say, but only to play with his tail on top of his head. "Chidori, hmm? I have never heard of him in my entire existence on this earth!" He shrugged quite comfortably. "Is he in the house?"

Sakura nodded. Not correcting him that Chidori was a ship.

"Oh, how capital!" He grinned, showing a set of white teeth. "I do sure hope Hidan-kun-chan offered this Chidori some jasmine dragon tea, yeah." He snorted walking towards the house with her on his step. "I brewed it myself, you see, another one of my glorified skills. I am very fortunate."

Deidara always enjoyed new company. New company meant he had new ears to inform about his art and new eyes to stand awe when they see his art.

His character, Sakura surmised, was easily understandable. Deidara had neither genius nor taste – as unique as he may call them – vanity was of great issue with him. He talked with an almost pedantic air and a barely conceited manner, that was only tolerable by society of his excellent pleasant way of mingling. He seemed to live a life of idleness and dissipation. His conversation was endearing and open, but, she soon realized, selfish at best.

He stepped on the house, throwing his slippers behind him, careless of where they fell. Sakura had to struggle once again with the straps, but Deidara was most obliging on helping her with them, and they came off soon enough.

"You certainly quiet, little one." Deidara said as he searched for the company they had. "I once had a student, hmm, and he would never be silent. Not the least bit cool, I told him. He appreciated nothing, you know, and he slighted poor Hidan-kun-chan's tea, yeah."

Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. It was the second time he addressed Hidan that way. It seemed Deidara couldn't decide whether to call him 'Hidan-kun' or 'Hidan-chan' so he took to call him both. It sounded ridiculous.

"I do like you, sort of, because you like my art, do you not?"

"Uh – yes, indeed." She liked his art _before_ they were exploded. "They're splendid."

"Splendid is an expression too small for my art, I daresay, but I have yet to hear a word of offense to my masterpieces. Unlike that silly student of mine, hmm. As I was saying," He continued unbrokenly as he opened one paper door after the other. The house was a lot bigger than Sakura first thought. "He opposed to every piece I created. I, the magnificent artist, there shall never be one greater than I. So I did tell him otherwise, of course. There cannot be two opinions on the matter. One shall admire every art I make. And that is final. Hmm."

Sakura only smiled pleasantly at every of his long speeches about his own art or how amazing he was. Though Deidara's expression of goodness in his countenance was lovely, he bragged to a point that made her wish they found the party of the men sooner.

"Where could they possibly be right now? Five hours after midday, hmm. Hidan-kun-chan is usually working in his garden, which, I might add, I have destroyed once whilst creating a new art piece. I have been for ever banned from his little bush of a jungle. Flower arranging, he says is –"

Deidara opened another shoji-door, to find the men of the Chidori seated down with a tea and a nice smoked salmon in front of them.

Hidan, a bit shocked to see his friend with other persons beside him instead with himself, forced a smile. "Finally, here to join us?"

"Yeah, I got called upon by this young gent here, hmm. I was not aware we had company."

"I did not remember sending anyone to call for you." Hidan, a bit too cheery when she first laid eyes on him, gave her an almost frowned look.

Deidara, being up for her part, narrowed his pretty eyes on Hidan, before crossing his arms. "I will assume you forgot that accidentally. You never liked sharing company."

"That is because you suffocate your guests with your infinite speeches about your art."

"You dare insult my art, hmm?" Deidara pointed a finger to the sitting men who had no idea what was going on. "In front of guests?"

"I did no such thing." Hidan shot back. "It is your speeches _about_ the art that is so vexingly annoying."

"And that is supposed to be, what, any consolation?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is." Hidan waved his hand in his direction. "You can run along now."

"Yer Deidara?" Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Indeed I am. You see, Hidan, they are here for me. They have heard of my generous art and now they have come to fest their eyes to believe it is true, yeah!"

"Nah," Naruto, confused as to why he would be in any way interested in art, arched an eyebrow. "Wer here cuz we know yer in acquaintance o' a certain man."

"What man are you talking of? And why would you seek him near me with such a large party of more men?" Was he suggesting something?

Naruto was disgusted almost instantly and took a step back. "N-nay, me's not lookin' for 'em. It's Sasuke-teme." The blond shot a look towards the captain, who was just taking a sip of his tea without looking up.

It was Deidara's turn to lift a confusing eyebrow. "Sasuke… teme? Who are you searching for?"

The captain lifted the delicate tea cup to his lips again, not facing the man he was so desperately looking for in the first place. "Uchiha Sasuke." As if it was a crime not to be correctly informed of his name. "We are in search of a man named Kabuto."

"Uchiha?" At this the captain finally spared Deidara contact. One where, after a moment or two, Deidara recoiled. "I don't like his eyes."

Naruto stiffened suddenly and Kakashi had a narrowed gaze on Deidara at this comment as well. A very harsh glare came upon Sasuke's face.

"Kabuto." The captain repeated with cold civility and in a commanding manner, seemingly ignoring Deidara's previous statement, as he rose to his feet. "You are to take us to him."

Deidara, quite shorter than Uchiha Sasuke, eyed him up and down superciliously. He crunched his nose. "You dare to tell me what to do?"

Sasuke merely stared at him. His crew knew him well enough by now that yes, the captain was indeed telling him what he should be doing from now on. He stared blankly at the artist.

She was impressed though that Deidara did not flinch back from the captain. "Why you looking for him? Who told you of Kabuto? Hidan-kun-chan, was it you?"

"In the name of Jashin-sama, I did not. They have arrived here, already informing after you and after Mr. Yakushi. I said none."

Deidara believed his friend Hidan. "Then how, exactly, have you heard of equally me and Kabuto, hmm? What do you have to do with him? What is it you want from me, hmm?"

"There is no need to panic." Third mate, Mr. Hyuuga, calmly proceeded with enjoying his salmon, said as suddenly. He, contrary to the captain, had no ego problem, as his captain, who proved that only he had the privilege of looking down on people. "All we need is for you, Deidara-san, to introduce us to Mr. Yakushi."

"And what is it that Kabuto must do for you gents?" An evil glint was sent to Uchiha Sasuke, a meaning of sarcasm was noticed.

Sakura was certain Deidara aimed for the captain's response. But Neji once again took that moment to reply. "That is not of your concern. I assure you, we mean neither you nor Mr. Yakushi harm. We need information from him, but for that, we still acquire your assistance, Deidara-san, if you please?"

The shorter artist kept his stare – his glare more like it – pointed on the captain even as Hyuuga spoke. The tension became tight and palpable. "I would aid you, but as I have overheard, this man here, _Uchiha_ Sasuke, is the one specifically in search for Kabuto, yes? Why does he not ask me himself?"

Eyes whipped to the captain, who, as usual said nothing. Sakura had a feeling that this could only bode ill.

"Come now," Deidara goaded the captain, not knowing he was poking a lion. "Ask me. Nicely. Hmm."

She searched for his katana, the one which was usually strapped to his hip. It was still on the ground, next to his seating place a few moments ago. She wondered how all would end if the captain suddenly lunged for his katana to single handily slit Deidara in half. He would have to swallow his pride and open his mouth if he would want Deidara's aid.

There was a quiet in the room, the same silence before a battle. Sasuke's stare down was so fierce, it made a shudder of fear run even over her spine. She wasn't sure, but she could almost swear his eyes turned a sudden shade lighter for a short moment.

"Kabuto." Uchiha Sasuke started with a very low voice, its timbre dark and dangerous. "Can you bring him to us." And this last word was pushed out of him through clenched teeth like it physically hurt him. "Please?"

If looks could kill, Sakura thought, Deidara would be a dead man tenfold.

The artist, almost giddy, grinned a wide satisfying smile. "He shall arrive here two days from now, by midnight. I believe you wouldn't have to stay here in the mean time, right?"

"Deidara!" Hidan scolded. "Jashin-sama would frown upon your rudeness."

He looked upon his friend and gave him an expression that clearly said he could care less what Jashin-sama thought of him. "Let me be frank," Said he to Hidan like no one else was in the room. "Him and his eyes are disagreeable to me, and you know my general thoughts of society. I have not yet met the man a mere moment ago before I felt an unmovable dislike towards him."

She had to say that Deidara-san was right. Uchiha Sasuke had a talent of finding himself being loathed by most people who meet him. His style was not penitent, but haughty, he expressed no regret for his deeds or words; it was all pride and insolence. The worst part of this was that he had little regards of what people thought, said or felt of him.

"You still do not treat guests with that attitude. I still own part of this house and by the name of holy Jashin-sama, I will be the polite one if you shan't." Hidan turned to the party of Chidori, speaking to either Kakashi or Neji. "Would you like to remain the rest of your stay here? I assure you, we have more than enough rooms."

"No!" Deidara gasped in horror and apprehension.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, his hands empty and beside his knee his book. "If it isn't too much."

"Yes, it is too much!"

Oddly enough the captain himself didn't seem to object this. One would think he wouldn't spend one more minute under the same roof with a man who just grated his nerve in the most unpleasant manner.

"Of course not!" Hidan-kun-chan went against Deidara's forward rejection. "You can stay as long as you want. It would be an endearment to cook for someone who'd appreciate it, for once."

Deidara scoffed at this and turned in an angle that said he would be ignoring him.

Hidan seemed satisfied that he was silent, turned with a small smile to the other men. "Would you join me in the dinner-room, if you please, while I prepare our supper for the day while you have a last pot tiger-lily tea?"

"Phew!" Suigetsu shouted, raising from his seat on the floor. He had not broken one word and Sakura almost forgot he was there to begin with. "Finally sum food! Thought we're gonna starve here."

This went unheard while at the exact same moment Deidara yelled, "You gave them your disgusting tiger-lily tea? What about my jasmine dragon tea? Now that is a refreshment for the taste buds."

"Disgusting, you dare say?" Hidan was appalled, much like the blond was as he shouted in return. "I gave them tea that Jashin-sama drank himself! That is pure tea. Your weeds you call tea-brew is nothing compared to the divine of tiger-lily."

And so they continued with an argument about who had the best tea, as Hidan lead the party to the dinner-room. It was a fine room in itself, facing west while the evening sun would warm up the whole air, with a long low table that had each of them seated nicely.

"You accompany me with supper, young one?" Deidara asked Sakura when Hidan started arranging their places and left them to prepare their food. "You are the only one of these men I have an agreeable liking to."

Sakura smiled, understanding his position between the mates of the captain and himself. "Yes, of cou –" she started with saying this, but a rough pull around her wrists had her stumbled a steps away from Deidara.

"She is not sitting with you."

Sakura followed up the strong arm of one angry looking Sasuke. In a flash, she could feel her own frustration and temper rising alarmingly. Who was he to tell her where and next to whom she would sit during supper? They were not on his ship any longer, therefore she could very much move wherever she liked. There should not be a problem considering he was still even in the same room. He hardly batted an eyelash when Suigetsu was feeling her up earlier in the longboat but he turned rude and inefficient when she took Deidara's offer of accompanying him with supper?

She was a hair's breath away from snapping at him and surely picking another quarrel with him in front of all his mates, when Deidara asked a rather astounding question.

"She?"

Anger forgotten, she gazed back to Deidara. Who's jaw was slightly slack and he stared widely at her. "You're a woman?"

"Why, yes. I would have thought you knew that by now."

"I most certainly have not!" He exclaimed, pointing to her trousers and boots and men's vests. "I shall have my eyes looked at upon morning! I could have sworn you were just a boy. Then again," He snickered in good humour. "Who am I to say so?"

Yes, indeed, if you had to look at his hair and the form of his face. While long hair with men wasn't uncommon, it was rare to see a man with a ponytail in that fashion. The rest of his hair was loose and one bang covered one of his eyes occasionally. His face, also was quite feminine. He had no hard angles or high cheekbones. It was round and pretty.

The rest of supper went by quiet, with only the voices of Deidara and Hidan over the table. Naruto or Suigetsu would comment here or there, but other than that it was quiet. Sakura sat on Sasuke's left side, because he had wanted her there, he told her and she needed to stay silent about it as well. There was only one question directed to her, and that was Deidara inquiring after her name. She offered her given name alone, though there was a sense coming from the man next to her that he didn't want her to tell Deidara even that. When Hidan brought their simple supper, he forced them to pray with him to Jashin-sama. He also told them that after supper, they were all to take baths, because that was how the ritual goes. Hidan told them that he usually prayed three times per day, and after each session he would cleanse himself of his sins by the power of Jashin. Apparently the men of the Chidori, save for the captain, did not look away from this part of the ritual, after Hidan pressed that the bath water would always be warm.

When the last tea was served, and Hidan started pushing Kakashi and Neji to their pointed rooms to have their cleansing, Sasuke stood as well, taking Sakura up with him. None of his handling were the least gentle, do not think otherwise.

"Ouch, ah, Sasuke!"

"Had I not told you today that you were to stay close." In a moment he was all the way in her face, the deep scowl had never left his face during the entirety of supper.

She frowned back at him. "Yes, you did."

He grimaced, a look of fury passed through his dark eyes. "Then why did you disobey orders."

"Believe me or not, it was for your safety." With a slow pull of her lips to the side, she added, "Sir."

As if that would make his mood better. It only got fouler, if that was possible. If she thought to be funny, she thought wrong.

"I am not joking with you, Sakura." She would find herself in a very unpleasant position, if she kept it up. His fuse was very short right now. Ordering a bunch of wild savages was easier than being responsible of one stubborn woman.

Between all this, she only now discovered that it was strange hearing her name from his lips. He emphasized her name differently than what she was used to.

"You will listen to me." He threatened her quietly. "That is how it goes. You listen and you will obey, no questions. I will not have you getting in my way, am I clear?"  
It wasn't so much of a threat to her more than it was annoying. But to humour him, she give him an answer he'd like. "Like crystal."

He ended with a harsh sneer and an even harsher push behind her back towards the paper doors. "Start moving."

"Where am I going?"

"Shut up."

"The least you could do is tell me where I am supposed to be heading, instead of insufferably pushing me."

She was, by all means, the most infuriating creature he ever had the unfortunate to meet. "Just start walking."

"And go where, exactly?"

His hands were seriously itching towards his katana to put himself out of his misery.

He glanced at Deidara, whose blue eyes can't stop glaring. "The room I'll be taking," Captain Uchiha demanded. "Where is it?" He was just about to choose a room for himself, whether or not either Deidara or Hidan pointed one to him.

"Outside, eighty feet away from the house, on the bottom of the river." He snapped.

Sakura could clearly see a vein pulse on the captain's temple and his jaw was squared, clenched. Sarcasm, she noted, did not go hand to hand with Uchiha Sasuke. It was a form of mockery and if there was anyone who did not like getting mocked, it would be the captain.

Hidan chose that moment to return to the room, ready to bring the last guests to their rooms when he heard Deidara's remark. "Hehe," He tried to break the tension that once again filled the room between the two men. "What a joke! Deidara, you joker you! Your guest changing-room is two hallways to the left, to the end of that hall, last door on your left. Can you remember that? I repeat, two hallways–"

"I know." Sasuke snarled and pushed Sakura again between her shoulders.

"I do know how to walk by myself, you know."

"Be silent."

He left the slide doors open behind him. His lack of manners were a part she could absolutely not stand. He was a guest in another's house; the least he could do was show a bit of gratitude.

It was a maze full of hallways, the house of Hidan and Deidara. She would not ever say it aloud, but were she alone searching for her appointed dressing-room by herself, she would not have found it. Sasuke brought them in front of the shoji-door soon enough, sliding them open, and with a hard push, had her inside.

She glared over her shoulder before looking over the room. It was a simple and very plain room. The walls were paper white; the floor existed of dark wood that felt smooth and warm beneath her bare feet. One eating table was set in the far corner and in the middle of the room there was one pre-made futon. Right in front of that, there was another slide door that most likely led outside.

He closed the doors behind him, this time, put his katana on the futon when he spoke again. "You sleep on the floor."

Flabbergasted, she sputtered, "What?" She nearly choked on air. How he kept surprising her was still surprising to her. "The gentleman is supposed to sleep on the floor and let the lady, in this case, use the futon."

"I'm not a gentleman." He deadpanned.

Right.

Here she was in one space again and it is silent again, as usual. He moved about in the room like he owned the place. After placing his katana neatly on the one futon, he opened the other sliding door and sat down in the doorway, and did not move any longer.

His back was to her now while she stood in the room. "What am I to do now?"

He did not respond. The prick.

"I can ask Deidara-san for a futon."

"You are going nowhere."

Why not? What would be wrong with getting another futon? What was the big problem of this infuriating man?

"Well, I can wait until he passes for a comfort check. I am sure he'd be delighted to see you."

"You are not to ask for a futon. You sleep on the floor. A punishment for not obeying me."

Sakura bit her lip. He should be happy that she didn't take up his orders. She brought Deidara right to him. He did not see that, of course. "He does not like you, Sasuke." She continued on like she did not hear his last statement.

"Captain Uchiha." He warned her.

"He does not like you because of that same rudeness of right now. A good reason, if you ask me."

"I don't care."

"Well, you must! You are using his hospitality and you should be humbly grateful for such." She decided that she would start addressing Sasuke by captain the day he learned some decent manners. Which, she was certain, would be never.

"You seem to forget that I dislike him as well."

"That still does not give you the fortunate excuse to be so impolite. Deidara-san, though I am convinced he is a very plain man by heart, is in the eye of society a respectable young man. Gentle but not yet a gentleman. Yet his degree of gentility is by far better than yours." Sakura cried. It was one thing to be temperamental to her, but another if he's ill treating and undeserving to his hosts.

Uchiha Sasuke, a man who did not at all think of his losses in people's mind, did not rise to her scolding. She understood him as someone independent over his own feelings. Times when his temper got the best of him; when he sneered harshly to another human being or when he rudely demanded to have things his way. He could be very acid and improper; when he deigned not to reply to anyone except to silence with indifference and ignorance. He chooses to be the person he wants to be, whether it requires character or not.

His head turned slightly towards his left shoulder, in a means that he was speaking to her but did not think she would be worthy of having any eye contact. Even then she could see his face was a blank mask, and his voice held a bland calmness to it that left no room for more discussion. "You forget, every time, who I am. I don't need nor want for any gentility." Stone hard, cold as ice and still as calm as an uninterrupted pond. "So stop wasting my time in voicing if I behave in a un-gentleman like manner."

The evening went exceedingly slow and quiet. Hidan-san came to wait upon them, seated on his knees behind the doors, after a few hours too long, bearing tea.

"Last tea before I'm turning in." He put the wooden plate down that held the tea pot, two cups and a couple of candles for when the sun would completely disappear behind the mountains. It was obvious why Hidan would visit them, considering it was no secret Deidara and the captain did not get along well. "Forgive me, for I have not even informed you where the bathing area would be. It's here, this door right next to this one. I have to inform you that I have made pipes that transfers water all through the house, and it's ending comes from the ceiling. I call it showering instead of bathing. Ingenious, I'd say. Deidei-kun envies me, of course, because he's too simple minded to have thought of it himself."

Sakura smiled friendly to him. She has never heard of water coming from the ceiling, but she supposed it wasn't the silliest idea she has ever heard.

"I do hope the room is adequate?" He asked while pouring the tea.

"Yes, it is a very handsome room. Though," She whispered the last part, "I must beg of you another fu–"

"The room is fine as it is." She wondered how he had heard her, still seated there with his back still to them. He did not let her ask for another futon, as it was clear, he was determined to punish her and have her sleep on the wooden floor.

"Magnificent! I am sure Jashin-sama would be proud of me now." He left the full cups of tea on the plate near the door. "Pray and thank Jashin-sama tonight, and shower if you please, before quitting the day. Goodnight."

"Thank you for the tea, both of us are very grateful for offering your abode." She vouched for Sasuke, knowing the bastard wouldn't himself. "And please bid Deidara-san a goodnight as well."

Small talk aside, Hidan left without Sasuke uttering one word of gratitude or evening wishes. Hidan, being the kind man he was, didn't complain. At least, not in their immediate presence. If he did have any disdain towards his guests, it would not be unearned. Captain Uchiha was an ass, a very intolerable ass. And to be honest, the only man in their party who remotely behaved as a proper gentleman would be Neji-san. A shame, even the prince acted as a Neanderthal.

Done with her tea later, without having the least bit of compassion to bring Sasuke his own cup, she threw off her hat and her head-cloth. The wind that passed through the open door cooled her head and made her throat-length pink locks sway about her face. She decided to take the bath, which was the most weirdest one she has ever taken in her life. But the water was, as promised, warm enough. It was a struggle how to activate the bath-from-ceiling, but it needed a simple twist of a handle to get the water running. There were two yukatas present there; Hidan must have arranged it for them before he brought the tea. Taking advantage of the water at hand, she quickly washed her clothes, which would be dry by morning.

The yakuta however, was too big on her person. She tightened them all around in an effort to not having it slipping off of her, for she was naked underneath. Her hair would dry by itself she supposed and she was finger combing them as she walked back inside their appointed changing-room.

A slight look over his shoulder from Sasuke when she entered. He narrowed his obsidian eyes on her when his gaze held hers for a moment too long. She frowned, a snappish 'what?' clear off her expression. He shifted to look at her wet hair, she thinks, or maybe to the door behind her, before that same gaze ran over her body.

He turned back with an inaudible grunt and continued meditating or whatever.

She shrugged him off. He was odd and she no longer would take any heed to his actions. She merely wiggled her bare toes, stretched her arms above her head and searched for the most comfortable piece of floor she could find. This was her bed for the night, and it'll stay that way for as long as the captain 'commands' it.

The crickets outside and the sweet wind that smelled of grass instead of salt water had her falling into a deep sleep before she was aware of it, with a still Uchiha Sasuke sitting between the door. Unknown to her how another wary look was passed to her.

…

-0-0-0-

…

**A/N: Another short chapter because this was actually still 'chapter 3,' so there you have it. **

**I love writing Deidara, his insane rattling of his art was the most fun to write. Let us just say that Sasori and Kakuzu have both died and that's how Deidara and Hidan joined. They're both equally obsessed and I just wanted to write that for once. **

**This was also the chapter that Sasuke and Sakura fight the most. This was the chapter Sakura has finally put Sasuke's character in her mind, as she does not like him. And Sasuke doesn't like her because… well, because he's Sasuke. Lulz. **

**So now I''m leaving you peeps. Happy weekend while I'm going to have my happy vacation. **

**Tata! **

…

* * *

_07-08-'11_


End file.
